Right Where We Left Off
by VolcomStoneBabe
Summary: It's John Cena's high school reunion and he can't wait to run into all his old buddies. But what happens when he runs into the one person he's not expecting? John Cena, OC, Randy Orton, many others! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off  
**

_Chapter 1_

John Cena looked at himself in the mirror as he tightened his tie, smoothed down his suit and checked his hair. This was the big night. He had been waiting for this moment for ten years. No, it wasn't Wrestlemania or the Grammy's. It had absolutely nothing to do with wrestling, music or acting.

He glanced in the mirror one last time, pleased with his appearance. He sat on the bed as he slipped on his pricey designer dress shoes and groaned in annoyance when his cell phone rang. He knew who it was; it was his girlfriend. His girlfriend is actually his best friend, Randy Orton's personal assistant, Carla King. He pressed the connect button on his cell phone, despite his better judgment.

"Hey baby" John said unenthusiastically.

"Are you all dressed?" She asked as if she was preoccupied. He sighed, this was typical Carla phone talk, no "hello", no "how are you dear?"; she got straight down to the point.

"I'm all dressed." He replied robotically.

"And who is going to be there?" She asked which made John roll his eyes. This was the third time she'd asked that question today. It made him feel like he was asking his mom if he could go to a party.

"Baby, I already told you numerous times, I have no idea." He said, his annoyance clearly heard.

"Don't you get an attitude with me John Cena. I'm just worried and disappointed that I'm not going to be there with you." She said sniffling.

"I know, I wish you could be here too. But I understand. Business calls." He said trying to get back on her good side.

"Speaking of business, I have to go, I'm needed. Call me when you get back to the hotel tonight." She said.

"I will." John replied.

"I love you." She said.

"You too." He instantly replied, wondering himself if he meant it anymore. And with that, Carla hung up. She always got like this when he was away from her. She claims she's just worried and wishes she could be there with him but the ironic thing is, she acts practically the same as when he's standing right next to her.

The things he once loved about her, like her demanding and needy attitude that he used to think was cute, he's now growing to hate. He's starting to learn about other more undesirable traits about her, like that she's judgmental, selfish, superficial and whiny. When his friends would confront him about her attitude and their up and down relationship, he would brush it off as a phase but he knew better deep down. He knew Carla wasn't the girl for him. He would only admit it to himself but he was a bit scared of being single again. Sure, being single he could be wild and crazy and sleep with whomever he pleased, whenever he pleased. But he knew he would miss having someone to cuddle with at night, someone to hold and hold hands with during the day and someone to kiss and show off whenever he wanted. But he shook off those thoughts as he stepped out the door.

Tonight wasn't about relationships or Carla, tonight was about him and seeing old friends. He got excited as he stepped in the elevator. This was what he had been waiting for, he was heading to his ten year high school reunion and he couldn't be anymore anxious.

* * *

John had only walked in the door a few feet before he heard one of his old friends voices.

"JC? Is that you?" Someone yelled excitedly in John's direction. John groaned and turned toward the voice.

"Man, don't call me that." He said with a laugh. They embraced in a male hug/handshake. "How've you been man?" He asked his old high school friend, Derek.

"Good, good. Not as good as you though, I mean, I know you always talked about being a wrestler, but damn! Your big bro!" Derek exclaimed and John laughed with him.

"Hey, when I set my mind to something, I go for it." John said as they started walking to the bar. "So what have you been up to?"

"Just keeping busy. I'm an architect, I still live here in Boston and I just got married about three months ago. My wife couldn't be here tonight, she just caught the flu a few days ago." Derek said after they ordered their drinks. "What about you?"

"Just working." John replied simply.

"Oh yeah? You got a girl in your life?" He asked. John thanked the bartender as he set their drinks in front of them and then he let out a sigh.

"Yeah." He said and took a big gulp of his drink. He knew people were going to ask him about his relationship status, he just didn't want to talk about Carla too much tonight.

"That was a loaded yes." Derek stated, also taking a drink of his drink before looking at his old friend, concerned.

"It's complicated." John replied hoping to change the subject. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, surveying the crowd for familiar faces.

John looked at Derek when he whistled. "Look at her." He said pointing towards the door, where a women just walked in. "Isn't that…" John turned his attention to her and almost stopped breathing. She looked absolutely stunning. The way her strapless black dress hugged all her stunningly perfect curves, the way her black pumps elongated her already long legs and the way her white, classic pearls accentuated her long neck grabbed his attention immediately. Her hair hung in long waves past her breasts and bounced gracefully against her skin as she walked. She said hi to everyone as she passed them and the next thing John knew, she was standing in front of him.

"Hi John" She said softly, almost shyly with a smile.

"Hey" He croaked out, speechless. She must have assumed that meant he didn't want to talk to her because she walked away, probably to mingle with other old friends. John almost yelled after her, he actually wanted to talk to her.

* * *

John downed his third shot of the night and closed his eyes at the vile taste. He was sitting at a table with all his old buddies and was staring 'her' down. Not only had she not tried to talk to him again that night, but Carla had called five times already, and he'd only been here an hour and a half.

"Are you okay buddy?" Derek asked, slapping him on the back.

"I'm fine." He said still not turning his attention from 'her'. Derek looked at where John's gaze was and squinted his eyes, confused.

"Do…Do you two still have a thing?" He asked quietly so the other guys wouldn't hear. John laughed.

"Oh no, I haven't talked to her since grad night. She just…She looks amazing." He said, his eyes shadowing over in jealousy when some guy went up to start talking to her.

"I know. Hey man, why don't you go talk to her? I'm sure she'd love to catch up with you." Derek suggested. John mulled it over for a while before shaking his head.

"Nah, if she wants to talk, she'll come to me." He said with a nod. Derek shrugged and they started talking about sports and family for a while.

* * *

She had spotted him the moment she came in. She had walked right up to him and said hi but he seemed like he really didn't want to talk to her. She's starting to wish she hadn't just walked away and would have, instead started some conversation. She was hoping he would come up to her to talk to her but he hadn't and when she glanced at him in the middle of a conversation she was having with someone she didn't really remember, she had a feeling he wasn't going to come to her. She had to go to him. But he looked like he was enjoying himself with his old friends. She smiled at the person in front of her when he asked her a question and she nodded her head yes, even though she had no idea if he had even asked her a yes or no question. The only reason she had even come to this thing was to see John and see how he was doing. Now, he was ignoring her and she was stuck talking to people she didn't remember. Great, just great.

**One Hour Later**

John leaned back at his chair, bouncing his leg anxiously and analyzed his situation. Here was this amazingly beautiful girl that had wanted to talk to him, but he basically blew her off and now she was dancing with some guy and John was actually…jealous? No, that couldn't be. He didn't even get jealous when Carla danced with other people. Yet, he had this itching to get up and rescue her, so to speak, from the strange man, and dance with her himself. The anticipation had finally gotten to him and he jumped out of his seat and fast walked half way to her, the other half he slowed down and played it cool. When he approached the dancing pair, he tapped the guy on the shoulder and offered him a smile when he turned around.

"Can I cut in?" John asked politely. The man look disappointed to be cutting his time short but he really didn't have much choice when John stepped between the two and took her hands in his, leading their dance. She looked up at him shyly, once again seeming to question his feelings. They danced in sync in complete silence for a few minutes, letting the music guide them. Finally, John couldn't stand it anymore. "Paige, you look…" He said stepping back and looking her up and down in a gentlemen like way. "incredible." She smiled timidly and put her head down, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears.

"Thanks." She said softly. She seemed much more shy and gentle than he remembered but that's not to say he doesn't like it. "You look great too." John smiled and pulled her close. They slow danced with her head resting on his shoulder and with his head on her head with both their eyes closed. They didn't know it, but they were both thinking that this felt like old times.

They stayed together the rest of the night, whether they were dancing or sitting or even at the bar, they enjoyed each others company. They didn't really talk too much, just exchanged the basics, not really getting into what they've been up to for the past ten years, but neither of them minded. Soon, everyone was dispersing, slowly but surely. John walked her to her car and opened her door for her.

"Hey, I was thinking. I'm in town for a few days on business; maybe we can have dinner one night?" John said suddenly second guessing himself. She smiled.

"That would be wonderful." She said and wrote down her cell number for him before climbing in her car and driving away with a wave. John watched her go before getting in his rental car and drove back to his hotel. As soon as he was back in his room he called Randy. He had to tell him what had happened tonight; this couldn't wait 'till morning.

"Hey." Randy said when he answered.

"Hey bro." John greeted, stepping out onto the balcony, looking at the city below. "I'll call you in the morning to fill you in on all the details but there's one I need to give you now."

"What's up?" Randy asked curiously.

"Paige was at the reunion." John said, getting straight to the point. Randy's eyes widened.

"Paige as in your ex-girlfriend Paige? As in the Paige you were still crazy about before you met Carla? As in the ex-girlfriend you said wasn't going to be there?" He asked making sure.

"That's the one. And I didn't think she was going to be there. When I asked the people in charge if she was, they said she hadn't RSVPed yet."

"What John, you think people didn't call after you?" Randy asked almost angry. This was definitely dangerous territory. "Whatever, it's not like anything happened."

"Yeah, yeah," John said zoning out. "You're right." They both were absorbed in their thoughts about the situation before John shook his head. "Well I'm tired, I'm sure you are too. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." Randy said before saying bye and hanging up. John walked back into his room and got ready for bed. Right as he laid down, he remembered he had told Carla he would call when he got back. He groaned, grabbed his cell phone and checked the clock. It was 1:30am here which meant with the time difference, it was 3:30am where she was. He made the executive decision to let her sleep and call her in the morning. He set his phone down and closed his eyes. How mad could she possibly get that he didn't wake her up?

* * *

A/N: Well, I wasn't going to post this story until i had it completely finished so i could be the updating queen, however, i just couldn't wait! i had to post something soon and I've been working on this for months. Hope everyone enjoys this story; tell me what you think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off  
**

_Chapter 2_

"Hey baby" John said into the phone. He had just woken up, it was around seven in the morning and while he really wanted to go back to sleep, he knew he better call Carla soon, so he did.

"Did you just get in?" Carla asked in a tone that John knew meant she was pissed off.

"No I got in really late last night, I wanted to let you sleep so I didn't call you. I'm sorry babe." He said walking over to the window to look outside.

"Well John," She said stiffly. "Did you ever think that I was waiting up for your call?"

"No, I didn't actually. Did you?" He asked finding that hard to believe.

"You'll never know now will you?" She said and John almost laughed. It was quite clear she didn't stay up waiting for him and was trying to make him feel bad.

"Well I apologize, but I just didn't want to mess up your sleep regimen." John said. Carla always had to get the same amount of sleep every night or else she'll be very cranky in the morning.

"Jonathan Cena!" She exploded, causing John to hold the phone away from his ear. "I do not appreciate you mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you. Jesus, women. Calm down." He said firmly. "Excuse me for being courteous."

"Oh whatever John. All I'm saying is I would have appreciated a phone call but apparently that was too much for you." She said dramatically making John roll his eyes.

"Ok. Wow. I'm going to hang up now. Call me back when you aren't acting like such a bitch." He said maliciously. He let out a loud growl and threw his phone on the couch. Carla really knew how to push his buttons and she always turned everything around on him. He groaned and fell face down onto the bed deciding to get a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

John woke a few hours later and hit the gym for an hour before taking a shower and changing into basketball shorts and a plain black t-shirt. He made his way to his rental car and started driving. He'd promised his mom he would come visit them at least once while he was home. It was a short drive and after he arrived, he sat in the car looking around him at his home. There was no doubt about it, he missed this place. For some reason, when he decided to buy a home, he bought one in Florida; now he was starting to regret that decision. He climbed out of his car right as the front door opened and his mother, Carol, stepped out with her hands on her hips.

"I was wondering when you were going to get out of that car." She said with a smile. John laughed and walked right up the older women, engulfing her in a big bear hug.

"I was just thinking." John said leading his mom into the house.

"Thinking about what?" His mom asked curiously.

"Nothing." He said brushing it off. They walked into the kitchen and John smiled. "Mom, are you making what I think your making?"

"Well if you're thinking your favorite, then you're right. If you're thinking turkey, mashed potatoes and stuffing, then you are right." She said happily as she resumed cooking.

"Mom, this must be taking you forever to make. It's just lunch, this is too much." John said sitting on a bar stool.

"Nothings ever too much for my favorite child." She said facing him with a smile.

"I'm your favorite?" He asked with a laugh.

"Of course, but don't tell your brothers." She said before turning to finish mashing the potatoes. "So how was your reunion last night?"

"It was fun. You'll never guess who was there." John said excitedly.

"Whose that dear?" She glanced at him over her shoulder before turning her attention back to her mashed potatoes.

"Paige Pratt" John said

"Really? That's great!" She said enthusiastically with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, I really didn't expect her to be there. But she was, and we are going out to dinner tonight."

"Are you?" His mom asked excitedly. She had always loved Paige. "That's great dear! Don't eat too much for lunch then, you need to save room." She said as she started to set the table. "Honey, would you please go get your father and brothers? They are outside working on some car."

"Yeah mom." John said as he went outside in a search for his family. His mom waited until he was out of sight before she walked over to the phone. Right as she was about to pick it up, it rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Carol, it's me Paige." Paige said from the other side of the line.

"Paige dear, I was just about to call you." Carol said with a smile. "John just came to visit and he was raving about you."

"Really?" Paige asked taken aback.

"Oh yes, and he told me about taking you to dinner tonight. See, aren't you glad I persuaded you to go last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, you were right. I had a great time." Paige said with a smile thinking back on the night. They were silent for a few minutes before Paige snapped out of it. "alright, well I'll let you go, I just wanted to fill you in but it seems John already did."

"Alright, you take care dear." Carol said softly before hanging up a few seconds before John and the other boys walked in.

"Smells great Mom." One of John's brothers, Dan, said as he took a seat at the table. All the boys sat down as they waited for their mom to serve them.

"So how's your girlfriend bro?" Matt, another one of John's brothers, asked taking a sip of his water.

"Good." John said knowing she certainly was not good. Especially after the bitch comment he said today, she must be steaming mad, but his brothers didn't need to know that. Their parents came in with all the food and they all dug in while John caught them up on his life on the road.

* * *

"John told me that he was taking Paige out to dinner tonight." Carol said to her husband, John, as they were in bed. He was reading a wrestling magazine and she was reading a romance novel.

"Carol, you have to stop trying to set those two up." John said sweetly to his wife. She was always thinking of new ways to get John and Paige back together even though they haven't seen each other in ages. Paige had almost become a member of the family while John's been on the road. Carol and John cared deeply for her and wanted what was best for her and Carol happened to think that being with John was what was best for her.

"I'm not setting them up! I convinced Paige to go to the reunion, I didn't convince John to ask her out. He did that all on his own. He's a smart boy." She said with a loving smile as she continued reading. John let out a loud sigh and shook his head.

"Whatever you say dear." He said before continuing to read.

* * *

Paige looked at herself in the mirror, unsure of her outfit choice. She was wearing white shorts, not denim but fabric resembling what dress pants are made of, with a black baby doll top that showed plenty of cleavage. John had called her earlier to let her know he was picking her up at her apartment at 7:30. She had asked him what she should wear and he said hot casual. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she decided this was definitely hot casual. It wasn't something she would normally wear but she had to admit, she looked hot. When she heard a knock on the door, she slipped on black peep-toe shoes with a wooden wedge. She grabbed her purse as she walked to the door and smiled when she saw John on the other side.

"Hey." She said as she stepped into the hallway. She noticed him admiring her body so she took the opportunity to check him out too. He looked great in a simple pair of jeans and a black button-up shirt. "You look great." She said breaking the silence and the tension that was building.

"No, you look better than I could ever look. Wow. But thanks." He said snapping out of his trance. "Shall we head out?" He asked offering Paige his arm. She happily took it as they made their outside her room and into the hallway of her apartment complex.

"So where are we going?" She asked curiously. He shot her a smile as they walked out of the building and into the parking lot.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." John said. They drove out of the city for about twenty minutes before John finally pulled into a parking lot and Paige shot him a huge smile.

"You remembered." She said softly. She was truly touched.

"I could never forget out first date." He said as he got out of the car, helping Paige out as well. They stood side-by-side, looking at the small, family owned, Italian restaurant. John was right, this was where they had their first date. This was where it all started. This was where their three and a half year relationship had begun.

* * *

A/N: I'm so glad you guys like! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 3_

John and Paige were seated almost immediately and their orders were taking shortly after. The silence at the table was deafening but neither knew what to say. Paige took a sip of her chilled water while looking around.

"Still looks the same." She said with a smile directed at John. He nodded and looked around himself.

"Sure does." He said crossing his arms in front of him on the table, leaning forward a bit. He stared a deep hole into her while she continued to survey the restaurant. She turned and caught him staring, but he didn't look away.

"What?" She asked self consciously.

"It's just…it's nothing." John said looking away, down at his arms.

"No, tell me." She said, thinking it was something funny. John slumped in his chair and looked back up at her.

"How come we never kept in touch?" He asked seriously. The minute John asked that, Paige instantly tensed up. She sat up straight and smoothed her hands over her napkin covered lap.

"John, you know why." She said, not wanting to bring up the painful subject.

"But is that the only reason?" He asked as if it was really no big deal. She cocked her head to the side in disbelief.

"Well, it may have been easy for you to get over but it took me quite a while to move on." She said before he sighed.

"But we were together for over 3 years. How could we let one little thing come between us and even ruin our friendship?" John asked, still seeking for answers. He had been asking himself these questions for years and now that he had the opportunity to ask, he didn't want to let it slip through his fingers.

"It wasn't a little thing, John, it was a very, very big thing." She said, wondering why they couldn't just put this subject on the side, just for now. John closed his eyes tight.

"Paige, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm sorry. Deeply, truly sorry. I never meant to do it." He said trying to get her to finally forgive him.

"But you did and I really don't want to argue about this right now." She said taking a sip of her drink. "Can we please change the subject?" She asked desperately, her eyes searching his. She tried her hardest to push that incident in the back of her mind at all times and she didn't want it coming out for a while, at least until her and John had become friends again. John looked at her, feeling like a real asshole. He couldn't take back the past but he could respect her wishes now.

"Sure. So what do you do these days?" He asked also taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm actually in between jobs right now. I was a personal assistant to an upcoming fashion designer but she just moved to LA and I wasn't really interested in living there." John's eyes lit up.

"Really? Well it just so happens I've been searching for a personal assistant for months and haven't come up with anyone. You'd be perfect!" He said with a beaming smile.

"Funny." She said, amused.

"I'm serious; I could really use you."

"What? Oh John, no. There's no way I'm qualified to work for you. I know nothing about wrestling."

"You don't need to know anything about wrestling. You just need to know about assisting." He said playfully.

Paige still wasn't sure. "I don't know, you guys travel a lot and I'm not good with flying."

"I'll be there to hold your hand." John said, crossing his arms in front of him on the table and leaning forward.

"It's a great offer John, really, and I really appreciate it but I'm going to need some time to think this over." She said.

"Of course, just let me know before I leave."

"When do you leave?" She asked taking a sip of her water.

"Tomorrow night." He said with a sly smile.

She shook her head and couldn't help but smile. "Gee, thanks for giving me so much time to think it over." She said sarcastically.

"Only for you." He said and they laughed. The rest of the evening went about the same, trading stories of their adulthood and reminiscing stories of high school. They sat at the restaurant at least an hour after they finished their food and were finally kicked out by the staff so they could clean up and close. John and Paige laughed the whole way to the car and as John drove to Paige's apartment.

"I had a great time Paige." He said as they approached her door.

"Me too, I'm glad we saw each other again." She said with a smile.

"Make sure you let me know if you want the job offer." He reminded her as she put her key in the door.

"I will." She kissed his cheek and walked in her apartment. "Goodnight John."

* * *

"…and then he walked me to my door and told me to call him if I wanted the job." Paige said. She was at the Cena's house, telling Carol about her night last night. They were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee.

"Oh dear! I'm so happy for you. This is going to be great for you." Carol said excited. This would mean John and Paige would spend lots of time together. Lots of time to realize they are meant to be together.

"Whoa whoa, Carol. I still don't know if I'm going to take the job." Paige explained as she took another sip of coffee.

"What? Why wouldn't you? It's a good opportunity!" Carol cried knowing this was their only chance to be together, if they traveled together.

"It's a great opportunity." Paige agreed then shrugged. "I just don't know what type of environment it is and if I can handle it."

"John will there looking out for you. It won't be that bad." Carol said.

They were silent while Paige processed this information. "I guess. And then there's the flying. I'm not a flyer." She said with a laugh and finished off her coffee. "Plus, I mean, this is all happening so fast."

"Dear, listen to me. You have to take this job. Not only will have a nice job with good pay, you'll have a good boss who you were great friends with and you'll get to see the country and different parts of the world. Stop trying to find small things to convince yourself not to go. Look at the bigger picture. If you don't take this job, you're going to spend the rest of your life thinking 'what if?'." She said in a motherly way before standing up and taking their empty mugs to the kitchen. Paige sat thinking about, realizing everything Carol said was right. This could be the offer of a lifetime and was she really going to let it pass her by because she didn't like flying?

* * *

That night, Paige made her way into the airport with her luggage behind her. She had called John when she got home from the Cena's and let him know she was going to accept the job offer. He had quickly contacted his boss, Vince, and let him know. John had told her he had already bought her a plane ticket and he would meet her at their gate tonight. She had then called Carol and let her know her decision. She had seemed very happy and told her to keep in touch.

As Paige was waiting in line to get her boarding ticket, she looked down at herself. She was really doing this. Talk about taking a leap of faith. After she got her boarding pass, checked in her luggage and made it through security, she was fast walking to the gate just to make the flight. She ran the rest of the distance when she saw they were closing the door. They thankfully let her in last minute. She was actually glad she'd got there a little late so she didn't have to sit watching planes take off and land; it would just make her more nervous.

As she made her way down the skinny aisle and saw the cramped seats, she was glad she wore her comfortable dark wash skinny jeans, a white Indian Jones t-shirt, a small, ¾ length sleeve, gray sweater and black converse. She saw John sitting by a window seat, looking out the window and she sunk down in the chair next to him.

John turned to tell whoever sat down that someone was already sitting there. He was pretty upset that Paige hadn't shown and didn't even bother to tell him. He knew someone was going to try to take her seat but he really didn't want to sit next to anyone right now.

His eyes connected with Paige's and he couldn't help but smile. "I thought you had changed your mind."

"Nope, just late." She said as she buckled her seat belt, making sure to make it extra tight. She put her elbow on the arm rest between them and put her palm up. John looked at it confused. "You said you'd hold my hand. Can't back out now." He smiled and placed his hand in hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"It will be fine. I fly all the time." He said right before the stewardess's went into their speech about safety. It wasn't long before the plane started to take off. John looked over at Paige and wanted to laugh but he knew she's be pissed if he did that. She was staring straight ahead and her eyes were wide. He moved his thumb over her hand to try to soothe her and calm her down. It seemed to help because she relaxed a great deal. Once they were up in the air, Paige turned to him.

"That wasn't that bad." She said and John smiled. She was trying to play it cool but her voice was a little shaky.

"You'll get used to it." He said and she nodded. He slumped down a little bit and closed his eyes, hoping to get a little sleep. Paige on the other hand, felt like she was on a caffeine high and couldn't even close her eyes. She definitely shouldn't have had those extra glasses of coffee when she got home, especially when she knew she would want to sleep on the flight. She grabbed a magazine from the pouch in front of her and began reading. She saw John had already fallen asleep and she wanted to punch him. He was suppose to keep her calm. She turned back to her reading and began shaking her leg up in down anxiously. This was going to be a long flight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 4_

After John and Paige's plane landed Sunday night, they had to go to the arena quickly so John would make it to his match on time. Their plane ride took much longer than it was supposed to so they had to rush to the arena.

Once they made it to the arena, John showed Paige his locker room, changed into his ring gear and then he was gone. Paige immediately laid down on the couch and decided to take a nap so she could try to sleep off her jet leg. Her mind kept drifting to what a risk she took by just up and leaving Boston to take a job with her ex-boyfriend whom she barely knew anymore. She also thought about how excited Carol had been when she told her she was working for John now. Paige always knew that Carol hoped John and her would end up together but she hoped she would soon realize they were just not meant to be. She slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping John would come back soon so they could get to the hotel.

* * *

She woke up roughly half an hour later by voices. John never said anything about sharing the locker room with anyone but she knew it was likely that these voices were wrestlers that also used this room. Paige just stayed on her side with her eyes closed and listened to them talk.

"Hey man, who's that?" One voice asked the other, pointing to the couch, stopping their current conversation about their matches tomorrow.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen her before." The other voice responded, standing next to his friend to observe the sleeping girl on the couch.

"Think she's with John?" The first voice asked.

"I don't know. He's not really the type to bring girls back here." They both shrugged and went about their business. She obviously wasn't a crazy fan or else she would be jumping all over them, not sleeping on their couch. She seemed to be with one of the wrestlers.

"She sure is cute though." The second voice said breaking the silence that enveloped the room.

"Yeah, not bad at all." The other said. They looked at each other confused when they saw her smile. So she was awake? They got evil grins on their faces. "Oh man! The things I would do to her." One said as they laughed.

"Hey!" Paige popped up, standing up. "Watch it Bud!"

Both men looked at her in amusement. "Ah, look who's up." The smaller man said, and by his voice she could tell he wasn't the one that made the rude comment.

"Where do you get off making comments like that?" She asked to the bigger man with her hands on her hips.

"Well I thought since you were faking sleep," She blushed when she realized they caught her faking sleep. "and listening to our conversation, I would have a little fun with you." He said with a smile that left Paige speechless. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm." He said sincerely.

"Well I guess I'm sorry too." She said offering them a smile of her own.

"So, not to be rude, but who are you?" The smaller man asked.

"Oh! I'm Paige." She said offering her hand to them. The smaller man's eyes widened in surprise; he recognized that name as John's old girlfriend.

"I'm Randy." Said the smaller man, shaking her hand.

"I'm Dave." The bigger man said, also shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry if I caught you guys by surprise being in here but John just left me here and I didn't have anything else to do."

"John?" Dave asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm his new person assistant." Randy closed his eyes and shook his head, what is John thinking, he asked himself.

"Oh good! You're up!" John said when he burst through the door. "Ready to leave?" He asked and smiled at Randy and Dave as he walked to get his bag.

"Sure." Paige said, sticking her hands in her pockets and walked out the door as John held it open for her.

"John, can I talk to you for a minute?" Randy asked before he could leave.

"Uh, sure." John said then turned to Paige. "Why don't you meet me at the car?" He suggested, handing her the car keys. She nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait up! I'll walk with you." Dave said as he put his bag on his shoulder. "I'll meet you at the car." Dave said to Randy and slapped John on the shoulder before he joined Paige and they left.

"What's up man?" John asked Randy.

"You asked her to be your assistant? What were you thinking?" Randy asked.

"I know but she needed a job and I felt bad for her. Besides, I want to get to know her again and become friends with her again. I feel so bad about how we ended things." He explained.

"How noble." Randy said rolling his eyes. "You remember Carla right? Your girlfriend?"

"Of course I remember her!" John said angry he would question such a thing.

"And you know she's coming back soon right?"

"Where are you going with this Randy?" John asked after Randy grabbed his bag and they walked into the hall.

"I just don't want you to do something stupid."

"Are you serious right now? I don't have any feelings for Paige anymore. We are different people." John said and wanted to tell Randy he loved Carla but he didn't know if he meant it anymore.

"Have you told Paige about Carla yet?" Randy asked curiously.

John sighed. "It hasn't come up."

Randy shook his head. "I know you said you don't have feelings for her but what if she has feelings for you?" Randy asked and John was silent. "Just be careful." Randy said as they made their way down the hall.

* * *

"So Paige, how did you meet John?" Dave asked after they left the locker room.

"Well we met in high school and used to go out. We just had a high school reunion this weekend and we ran into each other." Paige explained as she admired Dave's huge arms.

"Wow, that's great. So did he just offer you a job?" Dave asked curiously.

"Yeah, pretty much. I told him I used to be a personal assistant to a designer but they moved and then he told me he was looking for one."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah, I really appreciate it." She said as they entered the garage. "So are you a wrestler?"

"Yeah, so I'm assuming you don't watch the show?" He asked, glancing at her and smiled when she laughed.

"Nope, not once." She said and stopped when they approached Dave's rental car. "So how long have you been wrestling?"

"Well, I've only been wrestling with the WWE for six years but it feels like a life time." Dave responded as he put his bags in the trunk.

"Wow, have you always wanted to wrestle?" She asked amazed he was so committed.

"Pretty much. I was a pretty angry kid growing up. It was a good way to take out my frustrations." He said with a smile. "Don't worry though, I'm a happy guy now." Paige laughed and pushed her hair behind her ears. She was about to respond when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Randy and John approach them.

"Alright, let's go." John said as he grabbed his keys from Paige and made his way to the car. Randy did the same, taking the keys from Dave and threw his bags in the trunk.

"Well, it was fun talking." Paige said with a smile.

"Yeah, we should get together sometime and get to know each other since it seems you'll be on the road with us from now on." Dave suggested also with a smile.

"I would like that." They stood there just looking at each other before a honk interrupted them.

"Dave! Let's go!" Randy said with his head poking out the drivers side window. Well that was rude, Paige thought to herself.

"Well, I better go." She said as she slowly walked backwards.

"Yeah, me too. See you later." Dave said and walked to the passenger seat. She waved to them as they drove by her before she finally sat down in the passenger seat of the car.

"See, I told you, you'd make friends." John said as he pulled out of the parking garage.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"Tired?" He asked when he noticed her eyes slip shut a couple of times and she popped them back open right away.

"Yeah." She said sleepily.

"Go to sleep." He said, reaching over with one hand and rubbed the top of her head lovingly. He watched her out of the corner of his eye on the ride to the hotel and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 5_

Paige woke up the next morning when her cell phone began ringing. She turned and patted down her side table until her fingers found her phone.

"Hello?" She greeted groggily, sitting up in bed.

"Paige? This is Dave." Her eyes widened.

"Dave?" She asked, just wanting to be sure.

"Dave Bautista, we met last night at the arena." He said, now suddenly feeling like he shouldn't have called.

"Oh that's right! Hey Dave, how can I help you?"

"Well I got your number from John, just in case you were wondering." He explained and she laughed when he read her mind. "And I was going to go get some breakfast and I thought, maybe since John's at a signing, you'd like to come with me and maybe I can show you around the city." He said and it was then that Paige looked around the hotel room, looking for John. Sure Dave said he was at a signing, but he would have at least told her he was leaving. She spotted a note stuck on the lamp and pulled it off, reading it. It basically said he was at a signing and would be back at around 2. It also said he gave both Randy and Dave her number, so they could invite her places so she would have something to do while he was gone.

"Oh that's really nice of you. I would love to go with you but I just woke up." She said, running a hand through her messy hair.

"That's ok, I'm in no rush. How about we meet in the lobby in say, an hour? Does that work for you?" Dave asked.

"That's perfect, see you then." She said and hung up. If she was going to be ready in an hour, she was going to have to hustle. She ran herself a quick shower and when she was done, she dried and curled her hair. She put on her makeup after she got dressed. She was wearing a mini denim skirt and a white Ed Hardy "Love Kills Slowly" t-shirt; she also picked out gray flats. She put one shoe on, carrying the other and put her purse over her shoulder. She was about to put her other shoe on when there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door while trying to put her shoe on at the same time. She opened the door and smiled. On the other side was an attractive young women wearing a business suit. She did, however, look a bit stiff and rigid.

"Hi, can I help you?" Paige asked politely and straightened her back, once she got her shoe on.

The other women looked a bit uncomfortable and confused. "Um, no, I think I have to the wrong room. Sorry."

Paige smiled warmly. "No problem. I was just on my way out anyway." She said, leaving the room, closing the door behind her. "What room are you looking for?"

"Um," The lady said, looking down at a piece of paper. "347" They both looked at the Paige's door number.

"Hmm, that's weird. That's my room." Paige said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm looking for my boyfriends room. I asked the front desk, they must have given me the wrong room number." She said as they both started walking toward the elevator.

"You might want to go back and ask." Paige suggested, though she knew the women would be doing just that. She smiled at Paige and nodded. They rode the elevator in silence. Paige wished her luck when they got off and she watched her go back to the front desk. Paige turned around and made her way to a seating area to wait for Dave. As she approached the seats, she noticed Dave was sitting there reading a magazine.

"Hey" She said softly and smiled when he looked up.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked, standing up.

"Hungry." She said and they both laughed. He led her to the hotel entrance and led her outside and down the street to some breakfast place. "So tell me a bit about yourself." She said, as she opened her menu.

"Well I grew up mainly in Washington D.C. I'm 39; I had a pretty rough upbringing but I'm ok now. I used to be a bouncer before I started wrestling and bodybuilding. I am divorced and have two beautiful daughters. What about you?"

"I have lived in Massachusetts my whole life, around Boston. I'm 30 and had a pretty boring childhood. I used to work at a tanning salon for most of my high school career," She admitted as they both laughed. "and that is pretty much the only job I've ever had, aside from being a personal assistant for a couple people." The shared more about themselves after the waitress came to take their orders.

"Ok, so how about favorite color?" She asked Dave. They were playing a little game to get to know each other where they name their favorites.

"Red and black." He answered with a smile. "What about favorite month?"

"April." She answered easily.

"Why's that?" He asked curiously.

"It's my birthday month." She said.

"I'll have to remember that."

"When's your birthday?"

"January." He answered. Paige was about the say something when her phone started ringing.

"Sorry." She said as she searched her purse for her phone. Once she located it she pressed answer.

"Hello." She greeted sweetly.

"Paige dear, it's me, Carol." Paige smiled when she heard that.

"Hi Carol, how are you?" She asked and smiled apologetically at Dave who waved it off.

"I'm great. I was wondering how you were doing? How are you adjusting?" She asked concerned.

"Well, so far so good. It's different but I'm enjoying it." She answered.

"That's great, and how's John?"

"John is great. I haven't seen him wrestle yet but I'm really looking forward to it. I'm interested to see if he's as good as you brag he is." She joked.

"Oh I'm sure you'll see I was right all along." Carol said with a laugh. "So what are you doing right now? Are you with John?" She asked, crossing her fingers.

"No, he's a signing. I'm with his friend Dave. He was nice enough to invite me to breakfast with him." She said, smiling sweetly at Dave.

"Oh," She said a little disappointed but she was happy Paige was making friends. "Well, in that case, I'll let you go. Say hello to David for me. I'll talk to you later. Stay safe dear."

"I will, take care." She said and hung up. "Sorry about that." Paige said to Dave as she put her phone back in her purse.

"No big deal." Dave said then asked, curious, "Was that Carol, John's mom?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she's really good to me and treats me like a daughter." She said then elaborated. "You see, a couple years ago, my mom died and I was having a tough time because I was all alone, I had no other family, and Carol helped me out and made it clear that I was never alone and I always had her and her family."

Dave smiled sadly. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom." Paige just shrugged. "That's really nice of her. I've only met her a couple of times but I can tell she has a heart of gold."

"She really does." Paige agreed as their food came a second later and they got down to eating. The mood changed completely from sad to happy and they joked the whole way through breakfast.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks again for all the reviews! I really appreciate them; they're really encouraging!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 6_

John groaned as he exited his rental car. He rubbed his hands over his face as he entered the lobby. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was take a nap and then maybe grab a bite to eat with Paige. John kept his eyes on his feet, hoping to make it to the elevator without having to deal with any fans.

"John," He heard his name being called by a familiar voice. His head snapped up and his eyes widened at first before he realized what he was doing, then he faked a smile.

"Carla," He said before meeting her halfway for a hug and kiss. "I thought you weren't coming back until next week."

"Well I am, but I had the day off so I decided to fly out and see you for the day. I'll have to fly back tonight, but I miss you and want to spend time with you." She said with a sweet smile and his heart melted. This was the Carla he had fallen in love with.

"Aw baby, that's so sweet. Let's go upstairs so you can put your stuff down." He said referring to her small bag. She nodded and followed him into the elevator.

"So about what you said on the phone the other day…" She started and he looked down at her and took in her sad, hurt features. He sighed and held her head in his hands, leaning down and placing small kisses all over her face.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean it, I was just tired and upset that you were mad at me."

"It really hurt my feelings John." She said, staring into his eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." He winked as they exited the elevator. They walked to his door and Carla looked at the room number.

"You're not rooming with a women are you?" She asked as he held the door open for her.

"No," John said then started to get nervous, hoping none of Paige's stuff was out for Carla to see. Sure he would have to tell Carla about her soon but he was hoping to do it when she got back from whatever she was doing wherever she was doing it. Maybe bringing her to his room wasn't that bright. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I asked the front desk what your room number was and she told me but when I came to the room, a women was leaving the room."

"Hmm, that's strange." John said as his eyes quickly darted around the room. He glanced in the closet and sighed when he saw all of Paige's stuff neatly in her suitcase. He closed the closet doors casually and went into the bathroom, quickly stuffing all her toiletries into drawers. He left the bathroom and latched and locked the door, making sure Paige wouldn't be able to enter when she got back from wherever she was. He smiled smugly for show and walked over to the bed where Carla was laying. He crawled over her sexily and placed kisses up her neck up to her lips.

"So where were you earlier? I was waiting for hours." She asked, stopping his actions.

"I was at a signing." He said and leaned down to kiss her again.

She sighed and scooted over, pushing him away. "I wish you would have told me."

He looked at her strangely. "Why?"

"Because I was waiting for you! I sat in the lobby reading magazines for forever!" She exclaimed, standing up.

"I didn't know you were here." He said slowly, trying to get her to understand.

She shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "John, it shouldn't matter."

He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at her. "So what your saying is you want me to call you,"

"Or text me," Carla added.

"Or text you and tell you what I'm doing, when I'm doing it, whether your in town or not. Is that what your saying?" He asked, wondering if he needed to admit her to some type of special help home.

"Yes, that doesn't sound like too much to ask does it?" She asked with a smile, thinking he understood where she was coming from.

"Yeah, it does." His voice strained with anger and he cleared his throat. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

She looked startled for a second but she recovered quickly. "Excuse me?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. "You know what, you're right." He said and she smiled.

"I knew you would understand."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it. I'll call you when I wake up and fill you in on what my plans are. I'll text you when I'm going to a signing or the arena. Yeah. Oh, and do you want me to text you when I go to the bathroom or would you prefer a phone call?" He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "John, don't be unreasonable."

"You're the one being unreasonable!" He exclaimed. "I don't need to fill you in on every little thing in my life."

"I'm your girlfriend, in case you've forgotten."

"Of course I haven't forgotten." He said defensively. Why does everyone keep asking him that?

"Ugh," She groaned angrily. "I don't even know why I came here. It's clear you need some space to clear your head." She said and started marching toward the door. She undid all the latches and saw John standing right behind her. "Call me once you've came to your senses."

"No, you call me when you pull your head out of your ass!" John called after her as he watched her walk down the hall towards the elevator. She was no doubt going back to Connecticut to take care of business which was A-ok with him. He shook his head and walked back into his room, slamming the door behind him. He locked the latches again, not wanting to be bothered and he then collapsed on the bed, hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

Paige and Dave had just gotten back to the hotel and were walking through the lobby when Dave spotted Randy, called him over and they embraced in their male greeting.

"Hi Randy." She said with a smile.

He looked down at her before looking across the lobby. "Hi." She wrinkled her brow and shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked, while wondering why his friend was so rude to Paige.

"Just finished having lunch with Paul." Randy said with his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "What are you two doing?"

"We just had breakfast and went for a walk." She answered.

"Where's John?" Randy asked, directing his question at Dave.

"He was at a signing but he should probably be back by now." Dave said after he checked his watch. Randy nodded.

"I should probably get back then." She said as she started to walked a little closer to the elevator.

"We'll walk you up." Dave volunteered and Randy's head snapped up.

"We will?" He asked, not really wanting to. It's not like he had anything against Paige, it's just that Carla was his assistant and he felt like he needed to look out for her. Sure John said he wasn't interested in Paige, but it was clear there were still feelings there from both parties.

"Yeah, we will." Dave said slowly, now really wondering what was up with him. Randy groaned as they all entered the elevator.

"You guys don't have to walk me to my door, I can make it myself." She said as she hit her floor number, not wanting Randy to do something he didn't want to and end up disliking her even more.

"Nonsense." Dave said, sending Randy a look that told him to cooperate. Randy rolled his eyes and the trio eventually reached the appropriate floor. They walked to Paige's door and she used her key to open it. The light turned green but the door wouldn't budge.

"It's not opening." She said and Randy rolled his eyes again.

"Please, these door's aren't that heavy." He said and pushed her aside so he could try. He tried a couple times, but still no budge. He looked at Paige, embarrassed.

She was smiling smugly. "Not so easy is it?"

Randy just shrugged the comment off and Dave tried his luck with the door. Nothing. He knocked. "John!" No answer. "John you in there?" Still no answer.

"He must want some time alone. It's cool, I'll just go down to the lobby and read a magazine or something." She said, not really bothered by this, which surprised both men.

"No, you can hang out with us." Dave suggested, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She can?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, she can." He said and then put a hand on Randy's shoulder. "What's wrong with you man?"

"What? Nothing, I'm good." He said and they started walking back toward the elevator.

"Really, I can just keep myself occupied if you guys want to spend some time together." Paige suggested.

"No." Dave said simply. They got off on Randy and Dave's floor and made their way into the men's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 7_

"Two pair, aces and 10's." Randy said smugly as he laid down his cards onto the table. Randy, Dave and Paige were sitting in Randy and Dave's hotel room playing poker. Dave had just laid down a pair of jacks and Randy thought he had won for sure. "Finally, back on track." He said, referring to the past couple of hands he had lost.

"Ah, ah, ah." Paige said swatting his hand away from the pile of money he was about to take. "Not so fast." She said and laid down her cards; a hand full of clubs. Her flush clearly beat his two pair.

"You're kidding." Randy said and couldn't help but smile. He wanted to hate her but how can he not like a girl that can kick his butt at poker.

"The cards don't lie." She said happily as she gathered up the money she won.

"Where did you learn how to play poker so well?" Dave asked as he stood up to refill his glass of water. Paige had won the past few hands and was kicking their butts.

"The Cena's have annual poker tournaments and one year, I asked them to teach me and they did." She said with a small smile.

"They created a monster." Randy said good naturedly and she laughed. She was glad Randy seemed to be warming up to her.

"Nah," She said once she contained her laughter. "I'm not that good; you guys just really suck."

"Excuse me?" Dave asked trying to keep a straight face.

"I believe she just insulted us Dave." Randy said, standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"No, no, you must have heard me wrong." She said, also standing up, trying to back away from the men.

"Oh?" Dave asked as the men slowly stalked her.

"Yeah, I said that I'm not that good and that you guys must be having an off day." She tried to cover up as she stood on the couch in an effort to get away from them.

"Mmhm, I'm sure that's it." Randy said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you said we suck." Dave said, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh no! I would never say that!" She said and laughed.

"Nobody likes a liar." Randy said and moved his hands to grab her. She squealed when he hurled her over his shoulder and started walking toward the door.

"Put me down!" She said seriously, though was still unable to hold in her giggles.

"Throw her in the pool!" Dave yelled from the door of the hotel door as the two were making their way down the hall.

Randy chuckled and nodded, that was a good idea.

"Randy! Do not throw me in the pool!" She said, now very serious. She wasn't dressed to swim. And she certainly wasn't dressed to be hanging over someone's shoulder she thought as she tried her best to hold her skirt down to cover herself.

Randy said nothing and stepped into the elevator, hitting a button. "Where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere, clam down." He said, lifting a hand to smack her ass.

"Hey, watch it bud!" She said as she took one hand off her skirt to smack his head before putting it back. They exited the elevator with her kicking her legs, hoping to get someone's attention, but no one said anything. They entered a room and once she was inside, the smell of chlorine hit her nose. "Randy! No!"

"But, I mean, you said we suck. I can't let you get away with that." He said as he walked closer to the edge of the pool.

"No! You guys don't suck, you're really good." She pleaded.

"What was that?" Randy asked, just to make sure.

"You guys are really good poker players." She all but screamed.

Randy chuckled and slid Paige down his body, setting her feet on the ground. "Alright, your free." He said tried to take a step away from the pool but she put her hand on his chest.

"You're really funny." She said sarcastically.

"I know." He stated smugly and took a step away from her, but it was inadvertently closer to the edge of the pool and Paige took the opportunity to ram her hands against his side and pushed him into the pool. It was a good thing the indoor pool was abandoned or else they would have gotten hit with a big splash.

Paige could not stop laughing and bent over to control herself. Randy came up and spit out a mouthful of water. He ran a hand through his now soaked hair and blinked a couple of times to get the water out of his eyes. "You," He said as he swam closer to the edge of the pool. "are so dead." Paige screamed as he pushed himself out of the pool and she took off running. She ran as fast as she could around the perimeter of the pool, almost slipping a few times, but she regained her balance. They ran around a few times with Randy yelling out threats to her and soon she got slower and was out of breath. Randy caught up to her and swung her up into arms. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Randy, No! I'm sorry." She said as she looked down at the water below her.

"Payback is a bitch." Randy said with a laugh as he turned around and fell backwards into the water as Paige squealed and held on tight to Randy. They resurfaced quickly, Randy laughing as he watched her spit water out of her mouth with her eyes closed tight. Finally her eyes opened and Randy smiled as he watched water droplets drop from her eyelashes to her cheek.

"I hope your happy." She said angrily, though her eyes shone with happiness and her smile told a different story than her voice.

He beamed smugly. "I am. Now we're even." They swam to the steps and Randy gestured for Paige to get out first. She made sure to pull her skirt down so it wasn't bunched around her waist before she climbed up the steps. She watched as Randy got out, his damp jeans sagging, showing his black boxer briefs and his t-shirt clinging to his skin. "I'll get some towels." He said as he walked to the other side of the room. She pulled her t-shirt out, away from her skin because it was also clinging to her skin. Randy walked back over with a few towels and took in Paige's wet skin, clothes and hair.

"I'm glad we weren't wearing shoes. Those would have been a bitch to dry." She said with a laugh as she grabbed one of the towels.

Randy laughed too. "Yeah, they would've been." He said, toweling himself off. "I think I'm going take these off so I don't drip all over the hotel." He said and pulled off his shirt. Paige had to turn away so she didn't swoon. She didn't think she could look at his bare, toned, dripping wet chest without jumping him. He pulled off his jeans too and she thanked God that he wrapped his towel around his waist and was quickly drying his chest and arms with another towel. "Do you want to take your clothes off too so we can throw them in the dryer?"

"Excuse me?" She asked shaking her head. She hadn't been listening, she'd been watching the towel trail his skin. He repeated his question and she nodded. "Turn around." She barked at him and he laughed but turned around.

"Yes ma'am." He said, turning around and toweling off his hair. She quickly peeled off her shirt and slid down her skirt. She wrapped her towel around herself, making sure it was secure.

"Ok, you can turn around." She said and he turned around and outstretched his hand so she would hand over her clothes. After she did, they started walking out of the pool area.

"I peeked." Randy said as they were walking to the complimentary washing room in the hotel.

"Huh?" She asked, still clutching the towel to herself with one hand while the other tried to comb through any tangles she had in her hair.

"While you were changing back there, I peeked." He said looking down at her with a smile.

"You did not." She said knowingly. She had been watching the back of his head for any movement.

"No, but I really should've." He said as he slowly trailed his eyes from her face to her toes. It sent shivers down her back and a blush to her face and she silently cheered when they approached the washing room. They threw their clothes into the dryer before making their way back upstairs. Dave was sitting on the couch watching TV when they got back and he burst out laughing when he saw them.

"Go for a little swim?" He asked, still laughing.

"Yeah, I should go back to my room to change." Paige said making a move for the door.

"Don't bother, I went over there while you guys were gone. It's still locked." Dave said as his laughter quieted down.

"Well maybe it's not John and there's something wrong with the door. I should go to the front desk."

"Well, you can if you want but I'd suggest you take a shower and change first." Randy said, looking so sexy with a towel wrapped around his waist and his chest bare.

"Well I can't do that if my room's locked shut." She reasoned.

"I'll loan you some clothes. They'll be big, but it will do." Randy said and she shrugged. She followed him into the bathroom where he started the shower for her. She closed the door behind her as he left and waited for him to return with some clothes. He knocked, she opened the door and thanked him when he handed her some clothes. She set them on the counter before shedding herself of the towel and underwear. She climbed into the shower, making sure not to take too long so Randy could still use some hot water, but also made sure to get all the chlorine from her body. When she was done, she wrapped a fresh towel around her body and blow dried her underwear so it wasn't soaking wet when she put it on. She dried her hair a little so it didn't look completely ridiculous then she put on the black basketball shorts that went to mid calf and were sagging like crazy and a gray t-shirt that was about three sizes too big for her body. She laughed at her reflection and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off  
**

_Chapter 8_

"I'm gonna go talk to the front desk." Paige said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"If you can wait ten minutes for me to take a shower, I'll go with you." Randy volunteered, walking towards the bathroom door.

She shrugged. "Alright." She said. It was weird. Randy went from practically hating her to them being somewhat friends in less than a couple hours. She sat next to Dave who was reading the newspaper and pulled her legs up against her chest. "What'chya reading about?"

"Just the local news and sports." He replied, barely looking up he was so enthralled with the article he was reading.

She nodded. "Can I borrow the cartoons?" He laughed and nodded. He searched through the stack of paper before handing her a section. "Thank you very much." She took her time reading the cartoons, taking the time to silently chuckle to herself at the funny parts. It wasn't long before Randy walked out and she looked up. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him when she saw he had a small towel wrapped around his waist, stopping just above the knee and no shirt. She wanted to cry as she saw his chest wet with water and his hair dripping.

"Just have to get some clothes." He said with a smug smile as he saw her looking him over. She smiled and forced herself to look back down at the paper. He walked back into the bathroom and she sighed when she heard the door close. She ran a hand over her face; that man was hot. She heard Dave chuckle next to her and she looked up.

"What's so funny?" She asked, looking at the paper in his hands to see if it was something in the news.

"You." He said simply.

"What? Why?" She asked with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You basically just eye raped Randy." He said and her eyes widened. Was she that obvious?

"I did not!" She exclaimed, slapping him on his arm.

"Please, it's so obvious." He said, looking back down at the newspaper. She shook her head at his ridiculousness and looked back down at her own paper.

"Alright, ready?" Randy asked a few minutes later when he emerged from the bathroom dressed in jeans and a black affliction t-shirt.

"Yeah" She said and waited as he slid on his running shoes. "Bye Dave." She said as she offered him a wave.

"Bye." He said, winking at her and she just chuckled and smiled. Paige and Randy made their way downstairs to the lobby and waited in line at the front desk for a couple minutes before it was their turn.

"Hi, I tried going to my room earlier and my keycard worked but the door wouldn't open. I think my roommate might have locked himself in, but I'm not sure." She said, not really knowing what she wanted the front desk person to do.

"Ok, well let me call the room and see if he answers." She said and Paige gave her the room number. She and Randy listened carefully to the conversation the women had on the phone. She was talking to someone so that was a good sign. She hung up the phone and smiled at them. "He said he is fine, he was just napping. He told me to tell you he's sorry about locking the door, he forgot and that he'll unlock it." Paige nodded and thanked the lady before walking away with Randy.

"So, you want to go back to your room?" Randy asked, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Nah, it sounds like he wants to be by himself. Mind if I hang out with you guys some more?"

Surprisingly, Randy didn't mind, in fact he was a bit sad thinking about her leaving to go hang out with John. "No, not at all."

"Want to go get some food and bring it back to the room?" She asked as they made their way across the lobby. Randy nodded and they went into the restaurant, ordering some food to-go. They waited about twenty minutes and finally the hostess brought out their food and they made their way upstairs, back to the room where Dave was watching TV when they got back. He thanked them and they all sat down on the couch, Paige sitting between the two men, and turned on a movie. "What time do we have to be at the arena?"

"Like 5:30" Randy said, his eyes never leaving the TV. She glanced over at the clock and nodded.

"Alright, I think I'll leave in like a half hour so I have enough time to get ready." She said, pretty much to herself because the boys were so focused. She left at 5:00 and the boys only had enough time to reassure her they would see her at the arena before they had to focus their attention back on the TV.

When she got to her room, she noticed John was still sleeping. Seeing John laying face down on the bed, with the bed sheets only pulled up to his hips, and his bare back's ripped, incredibly toned muscles, made her shiver slightly. She grabbed some clothes and forced herself to turn away from John's naked back and go into the bathroom to get ready. She fixed her hair a little bit, throwing in a couple curls here and there and then applied some make up. She put on a fresh pair of bra and panties, throwing her old pair into her dirty laundry bag. She squeezed herself into some dark skinny jeans and slid on a magenta sleeveless chiffon button up top, bordered with trendy ruffles, a ruffled collar and a banded hem.

She walked out the bathroom and sat down on the side of John's bed. She shook him gently and whispered his name, hoping to wake him up. He didn't budge so she shoved him slightly harder and said his name a little louder. He slowly shook himself awake and looked at her confused. "Good Morning. Time to get up." She said, pulling the covers off his body, which she instantly regretted when she saw him just in boxers. "Oh." She said to herself and turned around, embarrassed. He was much more muscular than he was when they were going out ten years ago and she liked it.

John didn't notice and just squinted at the clock. "What time is it?"

"5:15, we need to leave soon." She said, walking over to her suitcase to distract herself until he got dressed.

John groaned and forced himself out of bed. He grabbed some clothes from his suitcase and locked himself in the bathroom. It didn't take him long to change. When he came out, she was still searching for some shoes to wear. John put on his shoes and walked over to his gym bag and began looking through it to make sure he had everything he needed. "Hey, sorry for locking you out today, I was just exhausted."

"Oh don't worry about it," She said as she walked to the bed with her shoes in hand. "It allowed me some time to get to know Randy and Dave."

"They occupied you? Good." John said, zipping up his bag. He watched as Paige put on fuchsia platform, 4.5 inch heel with wide patent leather straps crisscross atop a city sandal elevated by a wrapped heel with an adjustable heel strap and a buckle on the side. He shook his head in disbelief. "How do you wear those things?"

Paige laughed as she stood up and walked over to the closet, pulling out her black leather jacket. "Practice." She said and slid into her jacket. John just shook his head and walked to the door.

"Ready?" He asked, opening the door.

She nodded and grabbed her purse before walking past John, out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 9_

When John and Paige arrived at the arena, they were once again running late. "Are you always late or am I just bad luck?" She asked as they were walking through the parking lot. She was a few feet behind John, walking a bit slower because she had her compact out and was putting some lip gloss on her lips.

"Neither. We just have to get into the swing of things." He said, holding the door open for her to enter the arena. She walked with him so he could drop his bag off in his locker room then she followed him to guerrilla, where he was about to go out to talk some smack to his opponent later that night. He dropped her off in front of a TV before walking further along to where he was supposed to be. She looked around and saw a few people moving quickly down the halls but that was pretty much it. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked back a few feet so her back was resting against the wall. She focused her attention on the TV and waited for John to go out.

"Hey, hey. Look who's all dressed up." She heard from her left. She turned and smiled when she saw Dave walking towards her with someone walking next to him. She pushed herself off the wall and met them half way, greeting Dave with a hug.

"I'm not dressed up." She said, looking down at her outfit.

"Sure you aren't. What's the occasion?" Dave asked with a laugh.

"I'm not dressed up." She said again. "There's no occasion."

Dave just shook his head in denial then gestured to his friend. "Paige, this is my friend, Adam Copeland. Adam, this is Paige, John's new assistant."

She smiled at Adam and shook his hand. "Hey, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He said with an amazing smirk as he pressed a kiss the back of her hand. She was seriously wondering if there was something in the water here that made all these wrestlers incredibly good looking.

"So what are you guys up to?" She asked.

"We were just walking around, passing time." Dave answered.

"Are you wrestling tonight?" She asked.

"Well, I'm on smack down, which doesn't tape until tomorrow." Adam said, running a hand through his hair.

She nodded. "So you just come and hang out with the guys?"

"Pretty much." He answered and they laughed.

"I'm going to be on later tonight." Dave said.

She nodded and looked at the TV, where John was on. "Oh shoot! I'm missing it." She gave the TV her full attention and watched as John was talking to another wrestler. Once it was over and John went back stage, she turned and saw Dave and Adam were right behind her, also watching the show. "Sorry." She said, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"It's cool." Dave said, leaning against the wall.

"So how did you become John's assistant?" Adam asked curiously.

"I grew up with John and last week we ran into each other at our high school reunion. I have been looking for a job for a while but hadn't had any luck. John mentioned he needed a new assistant and I have experience in that so I took the job." She explained.

"Oh yeah? That's cool. Were you two good friends?" He asked.

"You could say that," She smirked and saw Dave smirk too. "We actually used to date."

Adam's eyes grew a bit wide and then he smiled. "Really? That's something." He had to admit, he didn't see that coming. "If you don't mind me asking, how long did you two date?"

"Three and a half years." John answered before Paige could as he approached them. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled at the guys. "Hey guys."

"How you doing man?" Adam asked, reaching a hand to shake his hand.

"Doing good, doing good. How've you been? Haven't seen you in a while." John said with a smile.

"I'm doing alright. The last injury I had put me on the shelf for a while." Adam said sadly. "I'm back on smack down tomorrow night but I won't be in the ring for a little while." John nodded in understanding.

"Well I am going to go talk to Vince." John announced then turned to Paige. "You want to come?"

"To a business meeting? No way, too boring." She said. "Unless, I mean, you need me there." She added, almost forgetting she now worked for him.

He laughed. "No, you don't need to be there. Just stay out of trouble." He said and turned around to walk away. "I'll see you guys later." He said with a wave as he walked off.

"So Paige, you sure you aren't trying to impress anyone with that outfit," Dave said with a wink. "are you?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Now who would I want to impress?"

"I don't know, maybe a certain legend killer." Dave said and her eyes widened. She didn't think he would actually say that out loud, especially with Adam standing right there. She glanced at him and he looked confused.

"Wait, Randy?" Adam asked.

"Yes Randy. Dave thinks I was checking him out today," She said to Adam before turning her attention to Dave. "Which I wasn't. And, no, I'm not trying to impress him. This is just how I dress."

Dave nodded. "Uh-huh." He said before walking away. She shook her head at his retreating frame.

"You know, I'm sure he's just teasing you." Adam said and she turned to him, unsure.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded. "Cause I would really hate for him to go spreading rumors and Randy finding out and feel weird around me."

Adam shook his head. "No, Dave's not like that. He doesn't spread rumors. Besides, most guys in the back know not to take the rumors seriously; most of them are bullshit anyway."

She nodded in relief. "Thanks." She said with a smile.

"No problem." He said, returning the smile. "Hey, so a bunch of us are going to a club after the show, you wouldn't be interested would you?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. But, I'll have to check with John first." Adam nodded and she smiled. "Well, I better go find John, see if he needs me."

Adam nodded again. "Yeah, well I'll see you later." Paige started to walked away when he yelled her name again. She looked at him with a smile and he couldn't help but smirk back. "I hope you come tonight."

Her smiled widened. "Me too. Save me a dance." She said before walking away in a search to find John.

* * *

**A/N: Boring chapter, i know. The next one will be better. Love all the reviews so far, thanks! Keep them coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off  
**

_Chapter 10_

Randy stood by the bar, sipping his beer as he surveyed the crowd. He had been at the club for a little over a half hour, waiting for Paige and John to get there. He was starting to think that maybe they weren't going to show. As much as he hated to admit it, he was really attracted to Paige. He didn't like her at first but after he got to know her a little better, he looked forward to spending more time with her.

"Hey what's up man?" Adam asked Randy as he came to stand next to him by the bar.

"Just enjoying the view." Randy said, gesturing to all the dancing girls in the club. Adam laughed and nodded.

"I know what you mean." He said taking a sip of his beer. They were both silent for a minute, just enjoying each other's company when Paige walked in with John and caught their eye. "She sure is a looker huh?" Adam asked, gesturing with his beer bottle to the woman who was standing with John talking to Shawn Michaels.

Randy looked at him, trying to hide how attracted he was to her. "She's cute."

Adam laughed. "What do you think John would say if I asked her out?"

"Wait, you want to ask her out?" Randy asked, confused.

"Yeah," Adam said, not seeing the problem.

"You just met her." Randy stated.

Adam shrugged and turned his attention back to Paige. "All the more reason to take her out so we can get to know each other."

Randy nodded, it was so simple, why couldn't he do that? Normally he would have no problem asking a girl out, but with her he felt like he had to hide it, for John's sake. "Well, I mean John has Carla, he'd be cool with it." Randy said, even though he still had his doubts about whether or not John was truly over his first love. "But, I'm almost positive she still has feelings for John."

Adam looked at him. "Really? But they haven't even seen each other for ten years."

Randy shrugged. "I could be wrong, it's just this vibe I get." Adam nodded and turned back to look at her thoughtfully, as if trying to see through her and decide if she's over John. Randy was trying to turn Adam away from Paige so he wouldn't ask her out but now, looking at him, he felt bad. Adam was a good friend of his, he should encourage him to go after her, even if he himself might have some type of feelings for her. "Go for it man." Randy said slapping Adam on the back as he set his empty glass down and walked across the floor to a table occupied by some wrestlers.

* * *

John smiled as he walked away from the bar. He spotted Paige dancing with some of the divas on the dance floor and he was glad she was making some friends. He took a seat next to Randy and set a drink in front of his friend.

"Thanks man." Randy said, grabbing his glass and taking a drink.

"It's nothing." John said clinking his glass with Randy's. "I owe you for babysitting Paige today."

"We weren't babysitting," Randy said with a laugh. "we had a good time; We played poker."

John's face curled up in pain. "Bad idea huh?"

"Big time. Next time one of your friends comes on the road, warn me if they're going to take my money." They laughed and then Randy said, "So why did you lock yourself in your room? We were wondering."

John sighed and took a long gulp of beer. "Carla came back early."

Randy's eyes widened. "She's here?"

John shook his head. "No. She left. She was here. She said she wanted to spend some time with me. So we did, for about five minutes, then she complained because she was waiting for me in the lobby too long and claimed I needed to let her know where I am and what I am doing at all times." Randy shook his head. Sometimes his assistant could be a bit ridiculous in her demands. "Yeah, and I told her she was crazy, then she left."

Randy nodded. "So how did she react when you told her about Paige?"

John sucked in a breath. "Well, you see, I didn't really get around to it."

"Wait, so you didn't tell her?" John shook his head in the negative. "And she didn't even notice Paige's things?"

John shrugged. "She wasn't there that long. Besides, we were busy."

Randy rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "Well how'd Paige react when you told her about Carla?"

John sucked in another breath and Randy looked at him. He didn't even have to say it. "You didn't tell her?" John shook his head. "Man, you are getting yourself into one tangled web."

"I know," John confessed. "But I just want to enjoy my time with Paige, without worrying about having a girlfriend." Randy's eyebrows creased together. "Not…like that. I just want to get to know her again. If she knows about Carla, I don't want her to feel all insecure. You know how girls get." John said with a wave of his hand and Randy laughed in agreement. They were interrupted when Paige came up to the table sipping a martini.

"Hey John." She greeted, sitting next to John. She leaned over him and smiled at Randy. "Hi Randy."

Randy smiled and winked at her instinctively. When Paige turned to look out at the dance floor, he leaned into John and said, "Just don't let yourself get too far deep into the deception." John nodded, though Randy was unsure if he heard him. Randy stood up and placed a hand in front of Paige. "Wanna dance?"

Paige smiled and nodded, setting her martini on the table in front of her. "Of course." She said and grabbed his hand. leading him out onto the middle of the dance floor.

"I saw you when we walked in." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You're really hot." She said and Randy laughed as he realized she might have had a bit too much alcohol for the night.

"Thanks, you're pretty hot yourself." He said.

"You were with Adam; he's hot too." She said and he laughed again.

"I'll let him know." He replied, pulling her closer to him.

"Mmm, I think you should spend the night." She slurred with a wide smile as she ran her hands up his neck and into his hair.

Randy smirked a flirty smile. "Well, that's sounds fun but I don't think John would appreciate that."

She pouted. "Well then we'll sleep in your room."

He shook his head and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Again, that sounds great but I also have a roommate."

She pouted again then sighed. "Fine." She trailed one hand from his head and moved it down his chest, Randy's eyes following her every movement. Her hand settled on top of his belt and she used her fingers to separate his skin from his shirt. She ran her hand over the tight skin on his abs and pressed a kiss to his neck. He enjoyed her touching him so he didn't stop her but when he felt her trying to unbuckle his belt, he jumped back.

"Ok, time to leave." He said with a laugh. He helped her walk over to John and interrupted the conversation he was having with Adam.

"John! Have I told you yet how much I love your muscles?" She asked as she gave him a hug. "You didn't have those when we were dating."

"Someone needs to go home." Randy said. John looked at Paige and laughed. She was all smiles and compliments tonight.

"Alright, let's go." John said, wrapping an arm around Paige's shoulders.

"Mind if I catch a ride with you? I'm about ready to leave." Randy asked.

"Sure man." John said happily as they made their way outside the club. "How about you guys wait here and I'll pull the car around." Randy nodded and led Paige over to a wall so she could lean against it.

"Randy?" She said, leaning her back against the wall and her side on Randy.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you hate me when I got here?" She asked and took Randy by surprise.

He was silent for a minute, thinking it over. Since John had yet to tell her about Carla, he couldn't be totally honest. "I was concerned."

"About what?" She slurred.

"John." He said with a sigh. What was taking John so long? "He told me about your guys' relationship and I was just concerned. He's my best friend and I don't want him to get hurt."

Paige looked up at him. "That's really sweet." She said, almost soberly as he shrugged. She pushed his face to look at her and she closed the distance, leaning forward, placing a small but intimate kiss on his lips. She pulled away, looking into his eyes after and dropped her hand from his face when John honked the car horn. She walked to the car, leaving Randy behind momentarily as he just processed what happened. Ten hours ago he tried to avoid as much time with her as possible and now she was kissing him then walking away, leaving him wanting more. He shook his head, running a hand over his face and walked to the car, joining his best friend and Paige.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love them!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 11_

Paige woke up the next morning surprisingly early, before John. She had a massive headache and could barely take the sound of the shower she ran for herself. She changed into a sweat suit, putting on some makeup and throwing her hair into a ponytail before grabbing her wallet and leaving the room. She made her way downstairs to the little café and ordered herself a coffee along with a small breakfast. She opened the newspaper she had grabbed from the front desk before she went into the café and read the headlines. She wasn't able to get that far before she heard someone taking a seat across her.

She looked up and allowed herself to flash Dave a small smile. "Good Morning."

"Morning." He said with a smile. "I'm surprised to see you here this early in the morning-I hear you had a wild night."

She groaned and thanked the waitress when she set her coffee down. "You could say that." Her mind began to drift, recalling the night. She remembered doing some shots with the divas, dancing a bit, kissing Randy. She groaned at that and shook her head. She guessed she'd have to talk to Randy about that.

Dave chuckled. "Wish I could have seen it myself."

"Oh please, it's not like I was dancing on the bar. But, hey, why weren't you there?" She asked, as if she just noticed he hadn't been there last night.

He shrugged. "I'm getting too old for that. I do it sometimes, but I can't go out every night like these guys do." He leaned back and a smile slowly spread across his lips.

"What's that look for?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"You kissed Randy."

Her eyes went wide and she looked around as if to make sure no one was listening. "He told you?!"

Dave laughed. "I was kidding, but spill girl!" He said, leaning forward.

She glared at him and shook her head. "I hate you."

"You know you love me. But, no, I was kidding. He did tell me. The poor guy can't get you off his mind."

"Really?" She asked, partly surprised and happy. Dave nodded.

"So what's up with that little Miss I-don't-like-Randy?" He asked.

She let out a sigh. "Well, I admit I'm attracted to him and," She paused. "I honestly don't know. I shouldn't have kissed him."

"Hey, don't say that. You obviously did it for a reason." He reasoned with her.

She shrugged. "We'll just have to see how it is between us." She said, wanting to see what her reaction would be the next time they were near each other. Her food had just arrived, and not even a minute after, John sat down next to Dave. "Morning John, sleep well?"

He smiled. "Better than you I'm sure."

She laughed a little. "Probably."

"Hey man, we missed you last night, what were you up to?" John said, greeting Dave.

"You know, the usual. Paul and I had a couple drinks at the bar then went upstairs to watch some tv."

Paige finished chewing the food in her mouth before saying, "Wow grandpa, you really know how to party." She mocked.

"That's right," He said with a small chuckle. "Now if you kids will excuse me, I gotta hit the gym." John stood up to let him through before sitting back down.

"You have fun last night?" John asked.

She nodded. "I did. I definitely shouldn't do that every night but it was fun."

He nodded then switched gears. "So don't forget tonight's your first day on the job."

"No way I could forget that. I've been nervous all morning." She admitted and elaborated when she saw his confused face. "I just don't want to screw anything up. I know I've done this before but…I don't know, I just feel like there's extra pressure this time."

He waved off my concerns. "Please, don't stress. This is wrestling, it isn't life or death. Relax."

She nodded, though she doubted she would be able to calm down until she got a couple of days under her belt. "Ok, so we should probably go over your schedule soon."

"Ok, I was going to hit the gym right now but what if we meet in the room in like an hour or so?" He suggested, glancing at the watch on his wrist.

She nodded. "That's perfect." She waved to him after he stood up and left the room. She spent the next ten minutes finishing her breakfast and coffee. She was sipping on her coffee when she saw Randy enter the restaurant and stand by the entrance. He was surveying the room, looking for friends. Their eyes connected and they both smiled. He lifted his hand to wave and she just smiled wider. He broke their gaze and continued his search with his eyes around the room. Finally, he located his friends and made his way over there. He threw one last glance over his shoulder at Paige before sitting down and joining the conversation at the table. She finished her coffee quickly and waited patiently for her waitress to bring her her check. Once everything was all paid for she left the café and made her way back up to the hotel room.

Once she was there, she hopped in the shower and dried her hair then straightened it. She quickly pulled out an outfit to wear that she thought was appropriate for her first day on the job. John had told her not to dress too casual like she was attending a wrestling event but she also didn't have to look like she was going into the office. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans tucked into a pair of brown knee high, three inch heel, boots along with a jade colored slightly sheer chiffon blouse with ruffles and a lace neckline. She took a seat at the small dining table and turned on her computer. While her computer was loading, she opened up her day planner and took her phone out of her purse. She knew most thought it was a bit over the top, but she liked to keep all her client's itineraries on her computer, her book and in her phone. John came in a few minutes later and took a seat next to her while wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel.

"Alright, so at 2," She said, glancing at her watch. "in two hours or so, you and Maryse need to be at the local news station for a Q&A." She said, then went through his whole day, ending with the house show.

"Alright, sounds good."

"Good, good. You should probably go shower and I'll get myself all up to date." She said, wanting to get all three of her resources up to date with the information Stephanie McMahon had emailed her about John's already scheduled engagements.

"You know, I was wondering, why do you have all these planners?" He asked, gesturing to her computer, phone and planner.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry. If something happens and I, for whatever reason, lose my phone, I don't want to screw with the WWE's name just because I didn't know where your signing was. I'd rather have at least one other source I could get to. Just in case, ya know?" She said, looking up at John with a smile.

He smiled back, "You know, Randy's PA, who keeps everything on her phone, told me once that if she lost her phone, she was probably in the wrong business."

Paige rolled her eyes, obviously she had come across personal assistants like Carla. "Yeah well shit happens sometimes. We'll see what happens when little miss perfect forgets her phone charger and Randy's left driving around a strange city in search for his appearance destination."

John couldn't help but smile and lean forward a little. "Something tells me this has happened to you before?"

She tilted her head to the side as if to say, duh! "Of course. It's happened to every PA that's ever existed and if they say it hasn't, they're lying." She paused and then explained her experience. "It was my first PA job and my phone died. It was all bad and to make a long story short, not only was it my first PA job, it was my shortest." She said and couldn't help but giggle a little. "So ever since, I like to always expect the unexpected." John nodded admirably. "But you, mister, need to go shower." She said and pushed him away. "Shoo, shoo, shoo!" He laughed and got up, making his way into the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 12_

Paige was late. Of course she was late. She had sent John away thirty minutes ago with Marayse for their appearance, promising to leave right after he did, but Carol had called her and she had lost track of time.

"Ok, ok, Jacket," She said to herself as she slid her three quarter length sleeve khaki blazer on. "Purse," She said grabbing her purse, sliding it up her shoulder. "Keys and phone." She said pushing her room key in her purse, holding her phone in her hand as she walked to the door, ready to leave.

She opened the door and her eyes immediately locked with Randy's, his hand raised to knock on the door. "Hey," She said with a smile, suddenly not in a hurry to get to work.

He smiled shyly. "Hey, I was just knocking," He explained, gesturing to the door. "Are you busy?" He asked.

"Well," She said glancing at her phone, noticing the time. "I was supposed to be at John's appearance a half hour ago," She answered and saw his face shift a little in disappointment. What the hell, she thought to herself, I'm already thirty minutes late, what's a couple more minutes? "Come on in," She said, opening the door wider. He stepped in and made his way to the couch, taking a seat. She dropped her purse and phone off on the table and then took a seat next Randy. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing this morning." He replied.

She smiled at how sweet that was. "I'm doing alright. I'm a little frazzled though. I've spent most of the morning getting myself all updated on John's schedule."

Randy chuckled a little. "Yeah, John's in very high demand these days."

"I've noticed. Hey, John was saying something about your assistant today but I've never seen her."

He shrugged and he wondered what John told Paige about Carla. "She's doing something in Connecticut; she'll be back in a week or so."

"Well you're getting on alright without her." She said, lightly nudging his side.

He shrugged again and flashed her a smile. "Ha! She may not be here but that doesn't stop her from texting me or calling me every half hour, updating me on my schedule. It's a bit obsessive."

Paige couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oh, maybe she has a bit of a crush on you!" She suggested with a playfully raised eyebrow.

Randy averted his eyes so they didn't meet her eyes. "Nah, she's got a boyfriend." He wanted so bad to tell her that John was her boyfriend but he knew John would be upset, he wanted to do it on his own time. Though, Randy had no idea what he was waiting for.

She let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. Everyone's got a significant other these days. It's hard to find a good single guy."

Randy turned to her. "Yeah, it definitely seems that way." Then he blushed a bit when he realized what he just said. "I mean, about the everyone being taken thing-not the finding a good single guy thing." Paige giggled and nodded in understanding. "Well, that's actually kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

She raised in eyebrow in interest. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He paused, not quite knowing what to say. "Well, I don't know what you remember about last night but," He looked up to connect his eyes with hers. "there was a kiss?" He phrased it like a question. Paige couldn't help but smile; he looked so shy, she never thought she'd see the great Randy Orton like this.

"Of course, I remember it," She said, which caused a smirk to spread across Randy's features.

"You do?"

"Randy, I enjoyed the kiss," She said with a grin and then continued. "And a little birdie tells me you did too."

Randy looked a bit confused for a moment before realization dawned and he groaned. "This little birdie wouldn't happen to be named Dave would it?"

She laughed. "Yeah, Dave told me you couldn't stop thinking about it."

He groaned again and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, well he may be exaggerating a little bit." He said, trying not to sound like a pussy.

Paige smiled. "I assumed so."

He looked back up at her. "But that's not to say I didn't like it, cause I did," He paused, putting his hand on her leg. "I really liked it."

"Good," She said, putting her hand on his cheek. "Because I really liked it too."

The famous Orton smirk appeared on his face and he pulled her closer. "I liked it so much, I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Yeah?" She whispered, letting her gaze drop to his lips before connecting again with his eyes.

"Yeah." He said before leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss. Paige leaned closer to Randy as she let out a sigh of satisfaction. This just entranced Randy further into the kiss as his hands made their way up her hips to rest on her neck. Their kiss however was cut short when they were interrupted by the sound of Paige's phone vibrating on the table across the room. They broke the kiss, looking into each other's eyes for a moment before Paige got up to check her phone. It was a text message from John, wondering where she was. She sighed and turned around to face Randy.

"I gotta go. Duty calls." She said, sending a quick message to John telling him she got caught up in something and is on her way. She slid her purse on her shoulder and turned around to see Randy right in front of her. He bent his neck and placed a kiss on her neck and she closed her eyes, savoring in the moment.

"We'll talk later." He said with a smile as he pulled Paige to the door. They walked to the elevator together and he walked her to John's rental car. He watched her drive off with a wave before making his way back in the hotel with a smile firmly planted on his face.

* * *

Paige and John got through the rest of the day with no problems and were now at the arena, getting ready for the show. It was Smackdown and John had a little promo with Adam. She was sitting in the stands, watching John run the ropes a little. It was nice to just sit down and relax. The whole day had been hustle and bustle, they'd barely had any time to eat. She closed her eyes, hoping for a couple minutes of sleep. That seemed to be a bit too much to ask for because it wasn't long before she felt someone take a seat next to her. She opened her eyes and smiled at Adam. "Hi,"

"Hey, you tired?" He asked, referring to the fact that she had just been sleeping, or trying to.

She gave him a tight smile. "I've been running around all day."

He laughed and she couldn't help but genuinely smile this time. "Yeah, we live hectic lives."

"You really do, I had no idea." She admitted.

"Well if you're not too tired, would you want to go out to dinner with me?" He asked and she looked at him with a sad smile.

"That's really nice of you Adam, but I'm just too exhausted. I plan on going straight to bed." She said, and it was the truth. She liked Adam and thought he was really good looking but she wasn't sure, even if she wasn't tired, she'd go out with him. He seemed interested in her but she was really just looking for friendship from him. He was a nice guy, just not her type.

He grinned. "Not a problem. You should get some sleep." He said, rubbing her shoulder before standing up. "I gotta go run the ropes." He said gesturing to the now empty ring. He walked down the stairs and passed John on his way up. They exchanged handshakes and slaps and other manly gestures before John reached her and Adam reached the ring. He flopped down in the chair next to her and let out a sigh.

"Exhausted yet?" He asked.

"Ha! I'm so tired." She practically whined. "I don't know how you do all those appearances and then wrestle; I could never survive."

He chuckled and stood up. "Come on, day's not over,"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, you go on without me."

"Nope, you're coming." He said and squatted down in front of her. "Come on, hop on, I'll give you a ride."

She giggled and couldn't resist. She climbed onto his back, piggyback style and securely fastened her arms around his neck as his arms tightly wound around the backs of her knees. "Thanks John!" She said firmly pressing a kiss the side of his face.

"Don't mention it." He said as he carefully but easily descended the steps before making his way up the ramp and backstage.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 13_

After the show, both John and Paige were too exhausted to do anything so they just headed to their room to get some much needed sleep. Paige didn't know about John, but she fell asleep super easily. But was rudely awoken by knocking at…3 am?! She thought after she glanced at the clock. She looked over at John and rolled her eyes as she could tell, by his eyes shut tightly and his obnoxious snoring, that he was still asleep. She groggily got up, crossing her arms over her chest to keep herself somewhat warm in a small t-shirt and shorts. She opened the door, eyes squinting from the blinding light in the hall.

"Randy?" Her voice croaked a little, partly from just waking up and partly due to seeing him just in basketball shorts and holding a sweatshirt. "It's 3 am."

He cringed a little bit and nodded. "I know and I'm sorry. But I couldn't sleep,"

She nodded slowly then shrugged. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Put on a sweatshirt, come with me." He said with a small smile.

She narrowed her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Just come on." He said, gently pushing her back into the room so she could get a jacket. She grabbed one, slipping it over her head as she walked back to the door.

"This better be good Orton." She said tiredly as Randy took her hand and dragged her down the hall.

"It will be, trust me." He replied.

* * *

"Wow, Randy, this is…" Paige trailed off as she stepped onto the roof of the hotel after Randy. She walked towards the middle and took her time doing a 360 degree turn to get a full view of the city lights at night. "This is beautiful."

He smiled proudly and stood next to her. "Yeah, but what's truly amazing is that each city is different and each one gets a little bit better."

She looked up at him and couldn't help but let a smile play at her lips. "You go up on roofs often?"

"When I can't sleep," He said. She gently pushed herself up against him and leaned up to give him a small peck on the lips. "and when I have a beautiful girl on my arm."

She laughed. "So you bring all the girls up here?" She asked as she let her gaze travel back over the city.

"No, just you." He said, making her look back at him and smile. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head and gave her hand a little tug. "Come on, let's sit down." He took a seat, pulling her down to sit right next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she let her head fall on his shoulder. They just sat there, just like that, for about a half hour, not saying a word. But it was far from an awkward silence; it was actually quite comfortable. They were both consumed in their own thoughts and enamored with the view. "You know," Randy said, breaking the silence. Paige turned to face him but turned away when she saw his gaze was firmly planted on the city in front of them. "I didn't like you when I first met you. It was nothing against you but, as John's best friend I was worried about what you coming on the road would mean. I mean, he has told me about you and from the sounds of it, you broke his heart and I didn't want a repeat of that." She could tell that he was looking at her so she looked back. "But now that I know you, I see what all the fuss is about. I feel like I've known you my whole life instead just a few days. You are an amazing women and I really can't wait to learn more about you." He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm not going to lie, I like you, and that just scares me because I'm not the kind of guy that dates; I either sleep with you or you're just a friend. This may seem sudden but I kinda want to meet somewhere in between with you."

"I'm honored." She said with a laugh, causing his smirk to creep on his face.

"You should be. It's weird though, I really wanted to hate you, but I just can't."

She couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Her hand found it's way to his face and she cupped his cheek. "Well I'm glad you don't because I like you too." She leaned up to give him a small kiss but he held their lips together and deepened it. She let out a sigh of satisfaction as his tongue entered her mouth. It had been far too long since she had made out with a man, and it was beyond nice. They separated moments later, breathing slightly heavy and smiling as they pressed their foreheads together. Paige involuntarily shivered as a gust of wind hit them and Randy chuckled.

"Come on, let's head inside. You must be freezing." He said, gesturing to her bare legs. She nodded and watched as he stood up before helping her up. He walked her back to her room, stopping to lean in close and plant a firm but gently kiss on her lips. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," She said, pressing her lips to his once more. "See you tomorrow?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek with his hand. "Sounds perfect," He placed one last kiss on her forehead before walking down the hall and disappearing around the corner. After she watched him leave, she couldn't help but smile happily and she went inside her hotel room to finally get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Paige woke up to the sweet, sweet smell of doughnuts. She opened her eyes slowly, as soon as the smell assaulted her nose, and jumped back a bit when she saw John sitting next to her bed, holding an open box full of doughnuts next to her face. He laughed at her reaction.

"I'm glad I amuse you." She murmured in her angry morning voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me, I was just surprised to see you so close in the morning." She replied as she reached into the box, pulling out a maple doughnut. "You know the way to my heart, that's for sure." She said taking a bit of the heavenly treat, letting out a sigh at it's deliciousness.

"I try, I try. I got you coffee as well," He said, pointing to the cup of coffee on her bedside table.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, throwing a hand to her heart and lying down on the bed. "My hero," John chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, little miss sarcastic, get up. You wouldn't want to fall behind would you?" He asked as he stood up to change clothes.

"No, I guess that would be bad," She said, finishing her first doughnut and taking a sip of her coffee. She quickly showered, dried her hair and straightened it. She wrapped herself up in her towel, walking out of the bathroom, grabbing her cup of coffee. She also grabbed a doughnut to eat while she figured out what to wear.

"Hey, so Paige, while I was at the gym this morning, I was thinking," John said from his spot on the couch dressed in jeans and one of his John Cena t-shirts. She turned around and nodded for him to continue. "Well we haven't spent much time together while you've been on the road, want to have dinner together?" He asked.

She smiled. "Of course, that sounds like fun."

"Great," John said with a smile. Paige grabbed the clothes she'd decided on and brought them into the bathroom with her to change. After she got dressed in skinny jeans, a white tank top and a brick red long sleeve cardigan that hit her butt, she walked out of the bathroom and slid on her silver flats.

"Alright, so let's see what's on the agenda for the day." She said as she turned on her computer, opened up her planner to the right day and browsed through her phone for her calendar. After everything was all booted up, her and John went over his schedule and headed out for the day. It was another endless day that left Paige worn out. She wanted to just go back to the hotel and curl up in bed but she promised John they'd go out to dinner and that was a promise she wanted to honor. After John's house show, they headed to a small diner between the arena and the hotel. On the drive to the diner, Paige got a text message from Randy. It read: _Dinner?_

She smiled and replied: _Sorry, promised John I'd have dinner with him. Tomorrow? _

She didn't have to wait long for him to reply: _Perfect._

John couldn't help but notice her smiles when she would get a text message. "Who ya texting?" He asked casually with a playful smile.

She looked up and blushed at being caught. "Oh just Randy,"

John raised an eyebrow and focused on the road. "Randy? Orton?"

"Mmhmm, we're going to have dinner together tomorrow."

John frowned. He knew he had a girlfriend but he couldn't help but feel a bit territorial when it came to Paige. She was his girlfriend first after all, didn't he have some type of say so in her dating his best friend? "Like a date?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I guess so, I don't really know."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know much about him. But what I know, I like." She answered truthfully.

John nodded but didn't say anything else. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update!! thanks for all the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 14_

Dinner with John was a success. They got to relearn things about each other, learn new things and relieve old memories. Of course John was the perfect gentleman, as always. It was exactly like old times, which was scary. At the end of the date, they stumbled into the hotel elevators in a fit of giggles. John's arms had locked tightly around Paige to keep her from falling. Paige giggled out a "thanks" and looked into his blue eyes. Both of their laughter slowly faded off and their expressions became serious. She saw John's eyes trail from her eyes to her lips and she couldn't help hers from doing the same. She involuntarily took a step closer and he followed suit. Their eyes locked before their heads began to gravitate towards the other. Their lips were just about to touch when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They sprang apart as a stranger entered the elevator. The moment was over and they acted normal, as if nothing happened. They silently walked to their room. Paige thanked John for dinner and they both agreed they needed to go out together more often. They retired to their respective beds but neither got much sleep; John was fantasizing about what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted in the elevator and Paige was trying to analyze what happened.

* * *

Thursday flew by in a blur and before Paige knew it, it was time for her and Randy to go out to dinner. She met him outside his locker room after the show, waiting for him to change after his match. She had just left John's locker room after a series of interrogating questions that she just didn't really have the answer for, like: "Do you know what his intentions are?", "Does he like you?", "Do you like him?", and "What time will you be back?" to which she could only reply "Ask him yourself John" to all the questions.

She had on skinny jeans, a red silk short sleeve button up blouse, classic black square peep toe pumps, and she was pulling anxiously at her wavy hair as her back was against the wall while she waited for Randy.

Moments later, Randy walked out of his locker room with his bag over his shoulder. He was wearing jeans, a black button down shirt, dress shoes and an apologetic smile. "Hey, sorry it took me so long." He said then paused as he looked her over. "You look great," He said, stepping closer to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks you do too." She said, pushing herself away from the wall. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Randy said, using his hand on her lower back to lead her down the hall.

"Hey, what took you so long anyway?" She asked curiously as she glanced up at him.

"Oh! It was the craziest thing-John called me asking me all these questions about my intentions toward you." He explained.

_No way, he actually did it, _she thought surprised. "You're kidding! What'd you say?"

"I told him I couldn't talk now, I had a gorgeous girl waiting for me and I didn't want to keep her waiting any longer." He said with his signature smile and I couldn't help but blush.

* * *

"So what's the story behind you and John breaking up anyway?" Randy asked while they were eating their dinner. It was something he'd always wondered about but he'd never asked John because he always seemed so upset about it. He assumed Paige broke his heart and he didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already did. But he was really curious and Paige seemed like she was open to talking about it.

She let out a sigh and used her fork to pierce her salad. "Randy, that's really personal."

Randy nodded in understanding. "I understand that, I was just wondering." He said, a little bummed but he didn't want to push her.

She looked up and pursed her lips in thought. "So John's never told you?"

"I've never asked, it was always kind of an off limits subject with him." He explained.

After a few moments of silence, she decided to just tell him, no sense in hiding it. "It was the last weekend of winter break of senior year. My grandma had just passed away so my family and I left in the middle of the week to go to the funeral and everything." She paused and looked down at her food. Randy reached a hand across the table to take one of hers for comfort. She smiled at him softly before continuing. "Our plans were to come back on Sunday but we all just wanted to go home, so we drove back Saturday and got there around ten at night. One of my friends was throwing a party that night, so I decided I'd just stop by to see everyone and say hi. So I get there and I can't find John anywhere. I'm asking all my friends and all his friends and no one knows where he is." She stopped and let out a sigh. "Well, I go upstairs to put my bag in one of the bedrooms and to call John where music isn't blasting in my ear to see where he is. But I didn't need to call him; found him. I walked into the bedroom and there he was, having sex with my best friend since first grade."

Randy's eyes grew wide and he let out a long breath. "Wow," He said, that was definitely not how he envisioned the story going.

She nodded sadly. "Yeah,"

"So…what'd you do?"

"Well I dumped him on the spot. I can put up with a lot, but cheating is just not something I will put up with." Randy nodded in understanding. "It was hard at first. I was really bitter towards the both of them and it was almost like the more they apologized, the angrier I was. It hurt every time I saw them, which as often, because we had all the same friends. Eventually though, I just put it in the back of my mind. I was very cordial to them but, at the same time, unfriendly. I avoided being around them and talking to them as much as possible."

"Man, that's awful," He said, still finding it hard to believe that John cheated on Paige. From everything that John had told him, he had never loved anyone like he had loved Paige, not even Carla. "So how are you two friends again?"

"Well, I mean, after high school, we all went our separate ways and occasionally I would run into her. I just decided that I don't want to hold any grudges and if I run into them on the street I don't want to act like I don't know them because at one point in my life, those were the two most important people I had. So I decided to just be nice and we can act like friends and not actually be friends." She said with a smile. "Last weekend, though, was the first time I have seen John since the summer going into college. When I saw him, I just knew that all the stuff that happened is in the past and I can't hold it against him now. He's grown up, matured and so have I."

Randy nodded with a smirk. "You are a very sensible person you know?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I know," She said playfully. "It's just something that I have come to terms with and there was no reason for me hold it against him anymore."

"I don't know if I could be as forgiving as you." Randy said.

"You could. That was ten years ago, I'm at a new place in my life and so is John." She couldn't help but let her mind wander to their almost kiss last night. Secretly, she had wanted it to happen, but at the same time, she really like Randy and wanted to see if there was anything there.

"I guess," Randy commented, snapping her out of her thoughts. "So, dessert?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

She laughed and leaned forward to look at the dessert menu. "I can never say no to dessert."

* * *

After sharing a piece of chocolate cake, the pair made their way back into the hotel. Randy walked Paige back to her hotel room and Paige dug for her key card in her purse. "Randy, I had a really nice time tonight. Thanks for dinner." She said.

"Thank you for coming; you are great company." He replied

"Oh well thank you," She said taking a nervous step closer to him. He noticed and sent her his infamous smile along with a wink before he reached an arm out to wrap around her waist and bring her closer.

"We must do this again real soon," Randy whispered as he placed a kiss right next to her ear.

"We really must," She said, putting her hands on the side of his face, tilting it to face her. Their lips connected in an electrifying kiss that made them both weak in the knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. They made out for a few minutes before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They broke apart in a daze and looked up. Paige immediately blushed when she saw Dave smiling like an idiot.

"I don't like Randy I swear," He mocked in a girl voice, imitating Paige, which just made her blush harder, burying her face in Randy's neck. Dave's laugh echoed off the walls as he walked down the hall toward the elevator.

"Sorry about him, he hasn't been laid in a while." Randy said, using his hands to get Paige to face him. He smiled at her and placed a small kiss to her lips. "You're cute when you blush."

She mocked a pout. "Shut up." She said, pushing him away.

He laughed and pulled her back to him. "Oh I'm only kidding. You're cute all the time." He said placing a kiss on her neck. They stood there for a few more minutes, just wrapped in each others arms and placing kisses on each other every once in a while.

"I guess we better get to bed." She whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Yeah, I guess so. So you're room or mine?" He joked.

She tried to send him a threatening look but it was ruined with her smile. "You could sleep in mine if you want but then you'd have to share a bed with John."

Randy's face clouded over in disgust. "Alright, alright, I get the hint." He said, placing another kiss on her lips. "Mmm, I can't stop kissing you."

She smiled. "Go to bed," She pushed him away and turned around to open her door.

"Okay, okay, but I'll see you tomorrow," He said kissing the top of her head before walking down the hall.

She couldn't help but let out a silent excited scream. She hadn't received this much attention from a guy since she was dating John and she was definitely enjoying it.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 15_

It was finally Friday and thanks to Vince McMahon, the superstars and divas had the day off and because John is actually a very nice person, he gave Paige the day off too. She began her day by sleeping in and watching TV once she finally woke up. John was down in the gym as usual and after she felt she was awake enough, she threw on some jean shorts, a white t-shirt and flip flops and left the room. Once she reached her destination, she knocked on the door and waited patiently for the person on the other end to open it.

"Well," Randy greeted, pleasantly surprised. "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"John's at the gym, so I thought I'd come see what you're up to." Paige said as she walked into the room. She turned around when Randy closed the door. She giggled when he took her in his arms and playfully showered her in kisses.

"Well, I was just thinking," He said before stopping his assault on her neck to led her over to the bed. He hopped on, sitting with his back resting against the headboard and she followed suit, sitting right next to him with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked, reaching for the remote on the other side of the bed to turn down the volume on the TV that was reporting the latest baseball scores.

"I had this amazing date with this crazy beautiful, intelligent and funny girl last night," He said flashing Paige a knowing grin. "And I was just thinking about what a great time I had with her and when it would be too soon to call her and ask her out on a second date."

She smiled back and shrugged. "It's never too soon."

He nodded. "You're right, I'll call her right now."

"But," She added, pausing his fingers in dialing. "only as long as you're sure she had as great a time as you did."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "She did, I could tell."

"How?"

"Well, I mean, first of all, look at me. How could she not have a great time with this body sitting across from her." Paige giggled and slapped him playfully. "Second, I kissed her at the end of the date and I could tell she had a tough time standing straight. Her knees were practically breaking they were buckling so hard." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at the memory of the kiss.

She shrugged again. "Well, if you're sure, go for it." She watched him curiously as he went through his contacts and pressed the connect button and put the phone on speaker. They could both perfectly hear the ringing from Randy's phone but Paige's phone wasn't ringing.

"Hello?" A female's voice answered and Paige's eyes widened in shock as she looked up at Randy confused and a little angry. Randy's gaze was nothing but amused as he ended the call. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her lips that she wasn't expecting. She was expecting him to call her, not some other girl that he apparently went out with after her.

"It was a joke." He said, using his hand to get her eyes to focus on his. "You're the one I want to go out with again."

Paige smiled slightly as it hit her that he really was kidding. "So you didn't go out with anyone else last night besides me?"

He chuckled a little. "Of course not, I was just kidding, that was my sister I just called." He said and to prove his point, showed her his call log on his phone. "Like I told you the other night Paige, I really like you despite only knowing you for a few days. I want to get to know you better, not anyone else."

A full fledged grin spread across her face as she pressed a kiss to his lips, her hands cradling his head. "Ok, good." Randy's arms wrapped around her and he lifted her and slid her onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. They continued like this for a while but were interrupted by Paige's phone ringing. They separated slowly and took each other in. During their small make out session, both of their lips were swollen and lust shown from their eyes. Paige's shirt was sliding down her shoulder and Randy's shirt was off, discarded somewhere on the floor.

Paige reached on the bedside table where her phone was laying and picked it up. She had missed a call from John. She saw he also left her a text when she didn't answer. _Called to see if you wanted to get something to eat with me and Dave. I'll bring you back something._

She let out a sigh and smiled at Randy. "I better go, John will probably be back soon and I have to at least take a shower before."

Randy smiled devilishly. "Just shower here." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her collarbone.

She laughed and ran a hand through his hair, pulling his head back gently. "You are a bad influence." She said as she put her hand on his thighs to push herself off him but he used his hands on her hips to hold her down. She looked at him.

"Stay here, we can spend the day together." He said and used his lips and tongue on her neck to try to convince her.

"Randy," She said warningly.

"Why do I feel like this is turning into a secret relationship?" He asked after he finally tore his lips from her neck.

She let out a sigh and shrugged. "Would that be so bad?"

"I'll take you any way I can get you," He said honestly. "But would it be so bad to be open about it? I wouldn't mind showing some PDA with you."

She smiled at the thought. "It's just…I'm new here. Most of the people backstage, already don't like me. They think I'll be here for two weeks for the money or for John or to meet wrestlers, then I'll leave. And that's just not the way it is for me. This is what I do, John is one of my closest friends and while I am enjoying meeting wrestlers here, it's not the reason I'm here. Hell, I probably couldn't even tell the difference between Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy. If there's one thing I've learned from being a personal assistant, it's that you have to prove yourself to people. You have to show them that you're not just there to meet celebrities or break out into the business yourself; you have to show them that this is your job, your career." She paused and shivered as she absentmindedly ran her hand down his chest. "I really like you but I feel like I need to prove myself to everyone first before I can openly become involved with a wrestler. You see what I'm saying?" She paused when he nodded. "If I just jump into a relationship with you after barely a week of being here, people are going to be talking. That's not something I need for my reputation and I'm sure it's not something you need for yours." Randy nodded in understanding. "I almost wish we hadn't made such a big connection so fast because the only thing I want to do is jump into a relationship with you and have you all to myself," Randy smiled, satisfied with himself. "I can't wait until we can start dating with everyone knowing…it just can't be right now."

Randy let out a sigh and let his head loll back so he was looking up at the ceiling, his hands still firmly planted on her hips. "I hate that you're so logical."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his chin. "And I love that you're so understanding."

He straightened his neck and touched her cheek. "Just promise me that the second you're ready to go public, you'll tell me."

She smiled and nodded happily. "I promise."

"But in the meantime, we can keep up with this secret relationship, right?" He asked.

"Only if you want to." She said with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and tackled her down onto the bed so he was hovering over her. "Oh I want to." He said before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that almost had her rethinking her decision to be private about their relationship. Almost.

She groaned as she pulled her head away from his. "As much as I would love to continue, I have to go shower." She gently pushed Randy off of her and stood up.

"You sure you don't want to shower here? Offer's still open," Randy said with a seductive smile.

Paige smiled but shook her head. "I'll talk to you later lover boy."

"Ohh, I like the sound of that." Randy said before she left to go to her own room. Randy collapsed on the bed on his back, staring at the ceiling with a smile on his lips.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! oh, and Carla will be coming back very very soon, just in case you were wondering.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 16_

After Paige made it back to her room, she immediately hopped in the shower. She closed her eyes as she savored the feel of the hot water running down her body and washing her skin. After she was all clean, she hopped out, wrapping herself in a towel. She used her hand to wipe away the steam on the bathroom mirror and smiled at her reflection. She looked happy. Really happy. Coming on the road with John really had been a good idea. Not only had she reconnected with an old friend, she has met many people who she would now consider friends. She would have to remember to thank Carol once again for talking her into going to that reunion because if she hadn't Paige wouldn't be here, she'd be stuck at home looking through the want ads in the paper. After she finished combing through her hair, there was a knock on the door. She figured it was John, who had probably forgot his room key, and went to the door just wearing the small towel she was holding up against herself. She opened the door and was a little surprised to see Adam standing on the other end, obviously just as surprised to be greeted in such little clothing.

"Adam!" She said surprised. "Uh, sorry, I just got out of the shower." Adam nodded and shrugged as if to say no big deal. "Um, are you here to see John? He's not here right now but he should be back soon if you want to wait for him." She suggested kindly.

"That'd be great thanks." Adam said, walking into the room. "Sorry to catch you at a bad time." He said with an apologetic smile.

She waved him off and smiled. "No biggie," She walked over to her suitcase and grabbed a pair of sweats and a cami before going into the bathroom to change. She walked out of the bathroom with her head tilted to the side, her hands using her towel to wring out the water in her hair. "So, anything I can help you with before John gets here?" She asked, standing up straight.

"Well I just wanted to know if you and John wanted to go out to dinner tonight." Adam asked with his sexy grin. "You know, if you don't have any plans."

She bent over running the towel over her hair again before standing up straight, flipping her hair as she smiled when she hit Adam with some water. "Sounds fun. I can mention it to John if you have somewhere to go. He should have been back by now, I don't know what taking him so long."

Adam nodded. "Alright, thanks. I'll be by to pick you guys up around 7."

"See you then." She said as she watched Adam leave before going into the bathroom to dry her hair.

After she dried her hair and curled it, John finally came back. He kicked off his shoes and fell on his bed face first. Paige walked out, amused with her friend. "John? You ok?" He groaned but didn't respond. Paige's expression turned to concern. She took a seat next to John and put a concerned hand on his back, rubbing in circles. "Adam came by earlier; he invited us to go out to dinner with him. He's gonna come by around 7. You feel like going?" John just groaned again. Ok, so he doesn't want to talk about it, she thought to herself, but didn't say anything else, just sat in silence with him. A few minutes later, John bolted from the bed and rushed into the bathroom. She heard the toilet seat flip up with a bang then she heard the unmistakable sound of someone vomiting.

Paige stood up immediately and walked to the bathroom. Her heart broke when she saw John on his knees, hunched over the toilet, puking. She cautiously walked forward and sat on the edge of the bath tub. She reached a comforting hand out and rubbed his back. After ten minutes, it seemed like he was finally done throwing up and she slid her hand up to his neck and began to carefully massage it. "Can you make it to the bed?" She asked softly. John sighed before nodding and standing up slowly. Paige too stood up and wrapped her arm around his waist, leading him into the bedroom. She pulled back the covers and allowed John to crawl under them before she pulled them over his torso, tucking him in. She went into the bathroom, filling up a cup with water and grabbed a couple advil from her purse, setting them on the table beside John. She sat down on the edge of the bed and set her hand on John stomach. His hand reached out to cover hers. "You need anything else?" John shook his head no. "Let me call Adam real fast and cancel tonight."

"No," John said squeezing her hand. "Don't do that. You should go, make new friends."

"No, I have to stay with you. We don't even know what's wrong with you."

John shrugged. "It's nothing. I think it's food poisoning."

"I'd feel better if I stayed here with you." She said, squeezing his hand back.

"You're ridiculous. I'm just going to puke and sleep the whole time. Go. Have fun."

She pursed her lips, thinking it over. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go get dressed." She laughed lightly before pressing a kiss to John's cheek and going to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

After Paige called Adam and let him know that John was sick with food poisoning and wouldn't be able to make it to dinner, they agreed to meet down in the lobby at 7. She had light make up, her hair was curled and she was wearing skinny jeans, a water color blue tunic with a sash tie at the waist and bone colored peep toe flats. After checking to see if John needed anything several times and placing a wet rag across his forehead, she left her hotel room and went down to the lobby to meet Adam.

* * *

"So you ready to go home yet?" Adam asked with a friendly smile after they were seated at their table and had ordered their dinner.

Paige laughed and shrugged. "Honestly, there's nothing for me at home. The only reason I want to go home is to get some more of my clothes." Adam laughed and she shrugged. "I actually really love it on the road, a lot more than I thought I would."

"That's good to hear. Some people can't stand it and complain the whole time." Adam said with a groan.

"Really? I haven't heard anyone complain." She said surprised.

"Yeah well the worst of them all was in Connecticut for the week. You'll meet her soon and see what I'm talking about." Adam said, shaking his head in warning.

"Why does she travel with the company if she hates at the travel?" Paige asked confused.

"She's an assistant, she has to."

"Who does she assist? And if she complains as much as you say she does, why hasn't she been fired?"

"Because she's good at what she does. Oh and she's Randy's assistant." Adam answered when they got their food.

They ate their food and shared stories about themselves through the whole thing. Adam was a riot and Paige had never laughed so hard in her life.

"You know, I gotta be honest. John has told me about his high school sweetheart before, but you are not what I expected." Adam said, pushing his plate away from him when he finished.

She did the same with her plate and tilted her head to the side with a small smile. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know, I just envisioned someone …not as attractive as you are."

Paige couldn't help but laugh at the backwards compliment. "Well thank you Mr. Copeland." She said as she drank from her glass of wine.

"I mean it. Plus you are way more interesting than I thought you would be." Paige smiled at him a shrugged. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. You know, as friends."

"That'd be great, and I plan on sticking around here as long as possible so that should be feasible."

"Great, so how about dinner again tomorrow night?"

She bit on her lip and scrunched up her face. "Adam, do you really want to get to know me as a friend? Or are you hoping to get romantic?"

Adam, never being one to withhold the truth answered, "I wouldn't mind getting romantic."

She sighed. "You're a really nice guy Adam and I would absolutely love to have you as a friend but I'm just not looking for romance. I'm trying to do my job and maybe pick up some lifelong friends along the way. One day maybe I'll be looking for a relationship, but not right now." Adam nodded in understanding. "I just don't want you to only hang out with me in hopes of getting serious because I'm not ready for that."

Adam smiled and leaned forward. "Hey, Paige, it's cool. I can always use more friends." Paige sat up straight and smiled thankfully. "Besides, I'm more of a hook up kinda guy anyway. So if you get lonely at night, give me a call." He said with a playful wink and she couldn't help but laugh again like she had many times that night.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 17_

"Ok, Paige! You're turn!" Melina exclaimed, turning to her new friend.

Paige groaned. "Ugh, do I have to? I hate this game!" She was hanging out in the divas locker room, stretched out across the couch, flipping through a magazine and some of the divas were sitting around playing that game where you name three people and you have to pick one that you would marry, sleep with and kill.

"Yes, you do." Mickie James said, taking a seat next to her. "We promise we won't judge you."

"Fine." She finally agreed.

"Okay, um," Kelly Kelly paused to think of the choices. "George Clooney, Paul Walker and Leonardo DiCaprio."

She sat up straighter and sighed. "Ok," She said slowly, thinking of her choices. "I would marry George, sleep with Paul and kill Leo."

"What? You would kill Leo?" Maria asked in a mock offended tone, causing all the girls to giggle and Paige just shook her head at them.

"Another one!" Mickie said excitedly.

"No, no! I already did one, I don't want to play again." She said, standing up making her way to the door.

"Adam, John and Randy!" Mickie yelled after her before the door closed behind her.

* * *

Paige walked around the arena, searching for Randy's locker room. She finally found it and knocked twice. She walked in after she heard him mumble a sidetracked come in. She smiled when she saw he was already in his ring gear, with his shirtless back to her while he was going through his bag in front of him. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his back.

"Hey," She heard him mumble, but he didn't stop what he was doing to give her a kiss or anything. She frowned and removed her arms, moving to stand next to him.

"Hey you, you getting ready for you match?" She asked as she glanced from him to his bag, wondering what he was looking for.

"Yeah," He said simply.

She frowned again. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy,"

She was silent for a second, not really knowing what was up with him. "Randy, what's wrong?"

He immediately stopped searching through his bag and faced her, placing his hands on his hips. "Did you go out to dinner with Adam last night?"

She raised a confused eyebrow. "Yeah," She said in a slow, confused voice.

He narrowed his eyes. "So you admit it!"

"Randy, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. Adam told me you two went out last night and I thought for sure he was kidding or mistaken, but apparently he's not." He was moving his arms around wildly in an angered fashion.

She smiled slightly at his jealous attitude. "Randy, sit down." That only seemed to make him stand up straighter, crossing his arms over his chest. "Please." She said, assisting him by placing her hands on his shoulders until he was seated on the bench. "Now," She said, sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, I did go out to dinner with Adam, that is true. But what Adam seemed to leave out was that he invited both John and I and while I was getting ready, John got sick, from food poisoning he thinks. John insisted that I still go to make friends." Randy looked at her questioningly and nodded.

He was silent for a few minutes before groaning. "God, I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole." He said running a hand over his tired face.

"No, you're not." She said, moving his hand from his face, replacing it with her own. He moved his hands to her waist, and leaned back on the lockers behind him. "But, you know, Randy, even if I did go out with Adam, would that be a problem? I mean we're not exclusive or anything."

Randy stared off into the distance and sighed before looking at her. "Honestly Paige, I don't even want to think about you going out with anyone else."

She tilted her head to the side and kissed his cheek. "Well, what does that mean?"

"Maybe, we should be exclusive."

She smiled softly. "Well you know that would mean you can't see any other girls, right?"

He smiled back. "I don't want to see other girls."

She laughed. "Good answer." She said before leaning in close to capture his lips in a kiss. "You know you're cute when you're jealous." She mumbled against his lips with a smile.

Randy pulled away slightly. "Please, I wasn't jealous." She gave him a look that said yeah right. "Ok, well maybe a little. Besides, I'm always cute." Paige couldn't help but laugh as he laid another kiss on her lips.

* * *

After John and Paige got back from the arena, they settled on the couch, watching TV. John was feeling a lot better today, he was sure he had just gotten food poisoning. Paige yawned and groaned when she heard John's cell ring.

"Who could that be?" She asked rhetorically as John got up to grab his phone.

"Hey mom," He answered with a smile towards Paige as he took his seat down next to her. "Yeah, she's right here. Hold on, I'll put it on speaker." John fumbled with the phone for a second before it was on speaker and he held the phone in between him and Paige. "K mom, we're here."

"Hi Carol!" Paige greeted.

"Oh hello dear, how are you?" Carol replied in a happy tone.

"I'm doing good. Working hard, getting your son to all his events on time."

Carol laughed on the other end. "Thank god, if you didn't, John would probably be out of the job."

"Mom, I'm right here." John said in a mock offended voice.

"Oh Johnny, we're only kidding." Carol said. "Now what have you two kids been up to?"

"Like Paige said, just working."

"Well I hope you guys are being safe and keeping healthy." Carol said in her concerned mothers voice.

"Well we're doing the best we can. John was sick yesterday with food poisoning. I had to nurse him back to health." Paige added with a snicker and John rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, are you feeling better?" Carol asked, alert. "Do you need me to come out there?"

"No, mom," John sent Paige a disapproving look for even bringing it up. "I'm much better now, it was just a small thing. I'm over it, no need to come out here."

"If you're sure."

"Positive."

"Ok, well, I just wanted to check in with you two. I should go now, goodnight."

"Goodnight." They said in unison before hanging up. They each went to their own bed, ready to fall asleep and be ready to take on a new day.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, i started school this week and things have been hectic. Thanks for all the reviews, i'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Keep reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 18_

The next morning Paige woke up very early, before John. After swiftly checking her blackberry to see John's schedule and seeing that he didn't have anything until noon, she slid on some straight leg jeans and a white cami under a gray sweater vest. She quickly scribbled a note to John, letting him know she was going to get some breakfast and should be back soon. She walked into shiny leather, almost 5 inch, peep toe pumps with stylish buckles for a fashionable touch, and grabbed her purse before leaving to get some breakfast..

* * *

Paige dialed John's number an hour or so later. He answered right after the last ring. "Good morning Sunshine!" She said happily, knowing he had just woken up.

John groaned and mumbled, "Hey,"

"Rise and shine Johnny. You have an appearance in a little over an hour. I'm going to text you the place's address and I'll meet you there."

"Wait, where are you?" John asked as he ripped the covers off his body and he stood up, stretching.

"I went to get breakfast a while ago and I ran into Maryse, She was going to get a manicure and pedicure and invited me to go along with her." Paige said and smiled at Maryse, who was driving her rental car, as they were on their way to the nail salon. "She said she could drop me off where your appearance is and I can meet up with you." She said then paused. "Unless, you need me to do something, I can come back."

John chuckled. "I'm fine. Go get your manure or whatever."

"Manicure John." She corrected him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go get it and I'll meet you."

"Ok, sounds good. Call me if you need anything." She said before hanging up. She quickly text John the address before they arrived at the nail salon.

* * *

"Did you decide on a color?" Maryse asked from her spot in her chair, with her feet plunged in bubbling hot water.

"Yes, I decided on Vamp." Paige said as she walked to sit in her chair next to Maryse, showing her the bottle of purplish red nail polish. She rolled up the hems of her jeans and stuck her feet in the warm water.

"Cute, I decided on A Oui Bit of Red." She laughed as she held up the bottle filled with red nail polish.

She smiled and shook her head. "That's perfect for you." She grabbed a magazine off the side table and began reading the tabloids as the women began working on her feet.

"So, Paige, spill." Her new friend said, causing her to look away from the magazine.

She looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"Oh come on, what's the deal with you and John? You two are too close to have just met." Maryse explained.

"Well I've known John practically my whole life; we grew up together. We dated in high school, went our separate ways and then met up again last week at our high school reunion and he asked me to take the job, so I did. Not much else to tell you." She said, turning her attention back to the magazine.

"Well what about you and Randy? You two seem close too."

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just met Randy. We didn't really get along the first couple of days but now we just click, I can't explain it."

Maryse nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I get it, Randy's a really nice guy." She paused. "You know, the other divas and I really like you. We want you to know that you can come to us if you need anything. We know you're friends with John, Randy and Dave and all them, but sometimes a girl needs girlfriends, ya know?"

Paige nodded and smiled thankfully. "That really means a lot to me and I appreciate it. I really like you girls too but you know, girls are intimidating sometimes so it's just easier for me to befriend the guys first."

She laughed. "Oh I know exactly what your saying. Girls are so judgmental."

"Yeah, but now I'll know, so we need to go out sometimes."

"Definitely."

* * *

Later that night, John was walking around the arena, killing time before his match. He walked into catering and grabbed a water bottle, leaning against the wall as he opened it and took a swig. He ran his eyes from the left side of the room, to the right, taking in everyone that was in there. It was loud, what with every table having two or three conversations going at a time. His eyes were drawn to the door and the room went silent to his ears, his hand froze with his water bottle at his lips, his eyes wide. He quickly put the cap back on the bottle and he quickly glanced around the room to see if Paige was in there. She wasn't. He licked his lips and walked to the door.

"Hey baby," He said to Carla. She looked up at him and smiled.

"John, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm right here." He said then paused. "I completely forgot you were coming back today. You should have reminded me, I would have picked you up from the airport."

She tilted her head to the side and waved him off. "No big deal, I had to go straight to an appearance Randy had anyway." John nodded and leaned down to hug her. He heard her sigh at the contact. "I missed you." She whispered.

He pulled away slightly and leaned his head down low to place a soft kiss on her lips.

She jumped back. "John!" She exclaimed, wiping at her lips with the back of her hand as her eyes glanced around frantically to see if anyone saw. "Not in public." John rolled his eyes, almost forgetting she was not one for public displays of affection. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the room. "Let's go to your locker room. We need to talk."

Once they got into John's locker room, John closed the door behind him and sat next to her on the bench. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked, though he had a feeling he knew what she wanted to talk about.

She cleared her throat and looked up at him. "Well, I'm just curious why you were so difficult when I came to visit you?"

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "You want me to let you know when I do anything. I wasn't being difficult but there is such a thing as privacy."

She shook her head at him like he was a child. "John, privacy doesn't exist between couples."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Carla, I'm not fighting about this again. We obviously disagree on this issue and nothing you say is going to make me think you are right and vice versa, I'm sure." He said, standing up and walking over to his gym bag. "I don't even know why you want to bring it up again." But he knew why, his girlfriend loved to be right and she would go through great lengths to make him see it.

She let out a strangled sigh. "John, I just want you to see where I'm coming from. It's hard for me to be on the other side of the country from you and not know what you're doing."

"Well, that's going to happen a lot more often so you have to deal with it." He said harshly, facing her with his arms crossed over his chest.

She stared back at him with sad eyes. "What's going on with you John? You've never talked to me like you have lately. Ever since your reunion, you've been snappy with me."

He let out a sigh of defeat at her expression. He was a sucker for the sadness. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry…I don't know what's up with me." He looked down at her and she looked up at him. He reached his hand up to cup her cheek and bent down to embrace her lips with his in a kiss. She moaned at the contact and ran her hands up his neck to tangle in his short hair.

* * *

"Hey Dave, what's up?" Randy asked his friend as he entered the locker room.

"Not much man, what about you?" Dave asked as he slid on his wrestling trunks.

"Same, same. Have you seen DiBiase or Rhodes today? I gotta talk to them about my match tonight." He asked as he too slid on his wrestling trunks.

"Nah, but you know those two, always late." Dave said and Randy laughed in agreement. They were silent for a minute, both of them suiting up for their respective matches. "So, what's going on with you and Paige?"

Randy looked over at Dave from his spot on the bench, lacing up his boots. "Nothing. We went out to dinner that one night, but that's it." He lied.

Dave snorted in amusement. "Randall, I'm not John, you don't have to lie to me. You guys are animals, you make out everywhere. I've seen you guys in the hallway of the hotel, in the hotel room and the locker rooms. You can't get enough of each other."

Randy was silent for a few moments before sighing. "You can't tell anyone, we're trying to keep it a secret."

"So you two are an item?" Dave asked curiously.

"Not necessarily. I don't know, it's confusing. Let's just say we are seeing each other secretly." Randy answered the best he could.

Dave blew out a breath. "You do know John's going to kill you when he finds out. Not only is she his ex, she's like his oldest friend."

"Don't you think I haven't thought about that?" Randy asked, standing up and slipping on his new Randy Orton shirt. "I just have to figure some things out. But I think I have some time, John's going to be busy these days."

"Why's that?" Dave asked, slipping on his own shirt.

"Carla's back."

* * *

Paige was walking backstage, on her way to John's locker room. She had been hanging out at guerrilla, waiting for him but he hadn't shown yet and his match was next up. She decided to forgoe a knock and just opened up the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw John laying on top of a brunette dressed in a business suit, and they were making out pretty seriously. She didn't know why but she was feeling something she hadn't felt in years-jealousy. Her eyes looked at the brunettes face and she instantly recognized the beautiful girl.

_She put one shoe on, carrying the other and put her purse over her shoulder. She was about to put her other shoe on when there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door while trying to put her shoe on at the same time. She opened the door and smiled. On the other side was an attractive young women wearing a business suit. She did, however, look a bit stiff and rigid._

"_Hi, can I help you?" Paige asked politely and straightened her back, once she got her shoe on._

_The other women looked a bit uncomfortable and confused. "Um, no, I think I have to the wrong room. Sorry."_

_Paige smiled warmly. "No problem. I was just on my way out anyway." She said, leaving the room, closing the door behind her. "What room are you looking for?"_

"_Um," The lady said, looking down at a piece of paper. "347" They both looked at the Paige's door number._

"_Hmm, that's weird. That's my room." Paige said, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Well, I'm looking for my boyfriends room. I asked the front desk, they must have given me the wrong room number." She said as they both started walking toward the elevator._

Paige put her hand up to her mouth and she gently closed the door. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She didn't really realize how much it would still hurt to see John kissing another girl. John was her first love and she knew she could never stop loving him but there was a different kind of love stirring in her stomach. Her stomach was tied up in knots and she felt like she might throw up. Did John have a girlfriend? And if he did, why hadn't he told her? She quickly walked down the hall in search of a bathroom. She felt her breakfast coming back up, fast.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 19_

Paige slowly walked out of the bathroom, pressing her hand to her forehead. She had spent that last couple of minutes dry heaving over the toilet and she was feeling very hot. Air, she thought to herself, I need some air. She let out a sigh of frustration as she walked down the hall. Her hand found it's way to the back of her neck and she massaged it for a second to try to work out the stress she could already feel building.

"Hey beautiful," She heard the distinct voice of Randy and she looked up. She forced a smile, hoping he wouldn't detect her uneasiness. His wide smile turned into a frown. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, stepping forward, placing a concerned hand on her hip.

"It's nothing," She tried to wave it off as nothing.

He used his hand under her chin to force her to look into his eyes. "I know that's not true."

She sighed and ran her hands over her face before running a hand through her hair. "I need to go get some air. Want to come with me?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, come on," He said, putting his hand on the small of her back, leading her in the direction of the garage.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked, stopping in her tracks, turning to face Randy.

"Anything," He said automatically, pushing a piece of beach wavy hair behind her ears.

"Can you go tell John he's up next?" She asked.

"Sure, why don't you just come with me real fast and then we can go outside?" He offered.

She shook her head. No way was she going back to see John make out with his…girlfriend? Just thinking the words John and girlfriend in the same sentence made her dizzy. "Please, just do that and I'll meet you in the garage?" She asked in almost a desperate tone.

He stared at her, now worried. He nodded dumbly and leaned down, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "I'll be there soon." Paige managed to send him a grateful smile before turning around and walking out to the garage. Once she was outside and the cool air hit her, she let out a relieved breath. She leaned against the wall next to the door and closed her eyes for a couple seconds. When she opened them, she looked around at the dozens of trailers, just waiting to be filled with wrestling equipment and moved to the next city. She pushed herself away from the wall and walked a little deeper in so if someone came out here, they wouldn't bother her. She sat down, with her back leaning against the tire of one of the trucks and stared straight ahead at another truck.

She didn't really understand why finding out John had a girlfriend was so upsetting. Sure, she knew John was an attractive male and when she saw him at the reunion she had seriously expected him to show up with a date. But seeing him dateless, she must have jumped to conclusions that he was single. Plus, if he had a girlfriend, wouldn't he at least mention her once during the week she'd been on the road? Wouldn't the other wrestlers ask him about her? It all seemed a little strange to Paige. She also didn't know where this feeling of jealousy was coming from. Sure she loved him and probably always would, plus she had Randy, who she cared about a lot, even though they weren't really openly dating. She let out a groan as her thoughts became too much to handle. She heard the door that connected the arena to the garage open then slam closed. She turned her head in that direction, waiting to see who would appear.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Adam asked as his eyes focused on Paige sitting behind a truck.

Paige shrugged. "Just getting some air."

He nodded and took a seat next to her. "That it? Are you okay? You don't look too good."

She laughed. "Adam, it's a wonder how I ever turned you down."

"Shh!" Adam shushed her quickly and looked around playfully to see if anyone else was out there. "Don't let that get around; it would ruin my reputation."

"As what? A whore?"

"Precisely." He said proudly and she couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Adam to take her mind off things. "Well, whatever it is, you know you can come talk to me, if you need to." He said after she controlled her giggles.

She smiled thankfully at him. "Thank you." They sat in silence for a few minutes before they heard the door open and close again. They both turned to see who it was and Paige smiled when she saw Randy.

"Hey man, can I steal her?" Randy asked Adam as he got closer.

Adam nodded, standing up. "Sure thing, see you two later." He said, slapping Randy on the back as he went back into the arena. Randy took the spot Adam vacated and neither of them talked until they heard the door close behind Adam.

"Did you find John?" She asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, he's out there now."

She nodded awkwardly and they both went silent. "Why didn't he tell me?" She asked, surprising Randy.

"Tell you what?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "He had a girlfriend."

Randy sucked in a breath. Sure he had seen John with Carla when he told him he was up but he had no idea Paige knew now. "He told you."

She scoffed. "No, he didn't. I was waiting for him in guerrilla and he didn't come when his match was next so I went to go get him and I saw him on top of her, making out. And then I saw her face and I recognized her."

Randy turned to her, eyes wide. "You know her?"

She shrugged and leaned against Randy's shoulder. "Well I've seen her before. One day this week, I was on my way to hang out with Dave and she came to the door as I was leaving and she said she was looking for her boyfriends room. I told her she had the wrong room." She said, shaking her head as Randy cringed. John really got himself into a mess of lies. "I just don't get why he didn't tell me. I mean, we're friends now, don't friends tell their friends if they have a girlfriend?"

Randy let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I don't know babe."

"And why didn't you tell me? Or Dave?" She asked suddenly.

"John said he wanted to do it himself. I don't know what he was waiting for. Trust me, I told him many times to just tell you but he wouldn't listen to me."

She nodded, accepting his answer. "Does she know about me?"

Randy closed his eyes and inhaled. "I don't think so," He said, tightening his arm around her, bring her closer to him.

Her shoulders drooped. "Is he embarrassed of me? I don't understand. I mean, I get maybe not wanting to tell her about working with his ex but we're just friends. It's not like that anymore." She paused, resting her hand on Randy's thigh. "I really thought we were going to be best friends again, but…it hurts that he didn't tell me. I know it's stupid but I can't help how I feel."

"It's not stupid." Randy assured her and put a kiss on the top of her head. He couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. He told John to tell her and Carla, people were going to get hurt but he didn't listen and now look at Paige. He was worried though. He knew they were just friends now, but he couldn't help but feel jealous over how upset Paige was of John having a girlfriend.

Paige let out a sigh and pulled away from Randy. "I think I'm going to head back to the hotel."

"My match is soon, if you want to wait for me, I'll go with you." Randy suggested, standing up, helping her up as well.

She smiled at him, pulling him close to her. "That's ok. I'm gonna go get my stuff from John's room and check into my own. I think he'll want his privacy." Randy nodded and walked toward the door that led into the arena. "Want to come over when you're done here?" She asked him.

He smiled down at her and nodded. "I would love to. Text me your new room number and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok, see you soon." She said, pushing herself on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Want to take my rental car? I can catch a ride back."

She shook her head. "It's ok, I'll just take a cab. Don't be long." She said as she walked out of the garage into the night. Randy watched her go and turned around when he heard someone laugh. He groaned when he saw it was Dave.

"I told you, you two can't get enough of each other." Dave said as Randy walked closer to him. "And you guys suck at this secret relationship business."

"Shut up." Randy said as he playfully pushed his best friend into the arena and followed him.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 20_

Randy whistled as he walked out of his locker room, his bag thrown over his shoulder. The night had gone great, he'd won his match and interfered in John's flawlessly. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel to get back to Paige. He smiled at the thought of her; he knew that this just wasn't some casual relationship for him, this was turning into something big. She was always on his mind and he just wished she would feel comfortable enough with herself to just go public with their relationship.

"Hey! Randy!" He heard being yelled from behind him. He turned around and waved when he saw John.

"Hey man, what's up?" Randy asked, readjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"Have you seen Paige? I've been looking for her everywhere." John said, rubbing the back of his neck. Randy noted that he looked extremely nervous and he understood why.

"Yeah, she headed back to the hotel like an hour ago."

"Oh." He said a bit disappointed. "Was she ok? Sick?"

Randy sighed and rubbed his face. "Listen man, she…she knows about Carla. She was upset."

John's face fell. "She knows?" Randy nodded in confirmation. "But, how?"

"She came to tell you your match was next and she saw you making out with her."

John let his head fall back on his shoulders and he used both his hands to cover his face. "Shit."

"Sorry, but I told you this would happen." Randy couldn't help but add.

John just glared at his friend. "Thanks for your sympathy."

Randy shrugged as if to say, sorry but it's true. "Well I'll see you later. Good luck." He said slapping his friend on the back before heading to the garage. He definitely felt bad for John, he had definitely got himself in a big mess but…what did he expect Randy to do about it?

He let out a sigh as he checked his phone to see what Paige's new room number was. He smiled when he saw it, realizing she was only a couple of doors from his own room. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel to spend time with his girl.

* * *

Paige walked out of the bathroom feeling slightly refreshed. After moving all her stuff out of John's room and into a new room, she immediately hopped in the shower, hoping it would somehow wash away her thoughts. She changed into a pair of black leggings and a big baggy t-shirt. She watched TV from the couch as she combed through her wet hair and put it into a braid. Once she was done, she stretched out across the couch and looked at the clock, wondering when Randy was going to get here. Over the past week that they'd spent time together, she'd really found herself attached to him. Usually, if she wasn't with John, she'd be with Randy, and sometimes Dave, but Randy was her main man these days. She had just closed her eyes to get some rest before Randy arrived, when there was a knock on the door.

She got up and opened it; she wasn't surprised to see Randy, he was after all the only one that knew she was staying here. She smiled as he dropped his bag at the door and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the couch. She giggled as he laid several kisses across her face. "Stop! Stop!" She yelled playfully as she pushed herself into the back of the couch in an unsuccessful attempt to escape his lips.

"I don't want to." He said, continuing his assault.

"Randy," She groaned in fake annoyance as she used her hands on his hair to lift his head.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said, putting his hands on her to take them off his hair. "Watch the hair." She rolled her eyes at him but smiled.

"Have I told you how fantastic you are lately?" She asked Randy as she placed a small peck on his smiling lips.

He looked up thoughtfully as if he was thinking about it. "You know, I'm not sure you have. I mean, other people have, but not you."

She laughed and punched him lightly. "Well, you are fantastic."

"And have I told you how stunningly beautiful you are lately?" He asked and smiled at her blush.

"Randy, that's not true." She said, putting her hand to her cheek in an attempt to cool herself off. His hand pushed her hand away, replacing it.

"Please, you are the most beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." He said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. "And don't argue with me, it's true."

She smiled slightly. "Well then, thank you very much. No one has ever told me that before."

"Well then I must say it more often." He said before leaning forward to touch his lips with hers. Her eyes slowly drooped closed as the kiss went on longer and got deeper. She sighed into his mouth as he leaned her back on the couch, his body hovering over hers. Her arms wound around his neck, pushing her mouth tighter to his. Randy groaned when he realized he had better stop now, otherwise he wouldn't be able to find the strength to pull away. He slowly pulled his lips away from hers, placing a couple more pecks on her lips before she opened her eyes and smiled dreamily up at him. "We should probably stop."

She nodded in understanding. "Yeah, you're right." Randy pushed himself up on his knees , pulling Paige into a sitting position before he sat on his butt, pulling her closer to him. She sighed in content as she wrapped an arm around his midsection and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is," He agreed. He looked around the room, taking everthing in. He was so happy. He was at the top of his career, he was the man that every guy in the WWE wanted to beat, he had great friends and family and he had a beautiful, smart girl cuddled up next to him right at this moment.

"Want to watch a movie?" She asked softly as she glanced up at him. He nodded, and grabbed the remote that was right next to him and flipped through the channels before they found a movie they both wanted to watch.

* * *

John yawned as he approached his hotel room door with his key in hand. After finding out from Randy that Paige had already left the arena for the hotel, he had waited for Carla before they left. He walked her to her room and they shared a couple kisses in her room, because she was still anti-pda, before he claimed to be too tired and retreated to his own room.

He opened the door, setting his bag down next to the door. He walked into the room slowly, expecting to be hit with a flying object. His eyebrows crossed in confusion when Paige was no where to be seen. He glanced around the room and the bathroom and noticed all of her stuff was gone. He slumped on the bed with a thud as he groaned while running his hands over his face.

He knew she was going to be a little upset when she found out he had a girlfriend but he didn't expect her to be this mad. She moved out? Had what he done really been that bad? He was just trying to find a way to break it to her. He laughed at himself, the way that sounded, as if she was still in love with him. He knew he loved her and probably always would but it was obvious she was over him.

He shook his head when he thought about his situation. If this was Paige's reaction, he couldn't even imagine what Carla's was going to be. Paige was smart, beautiful, understanding, forgiving…His thoughts trailed off as he listed all the good things about Paige. If Paige was all those things, Carla was the exact opposite, except the beauty thing, Carla was definitely pretty…but not as gorgeous as Paige. His eyes widened. What was wrong with him? Sure Paige was his ex but Carla was his current girlfriend and he should not be thinking about his ex like that. He thought about going to search for Paige right now to explain, or to go to Carla and tell her before she found out from someone else but as he looked at the clock, the only thing he felt like doing was taking a shower before heading off to bed. And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are great! I absolutely love your reviews, keep them coming.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 21_

Paige woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. The shades were drawn, blocking the bright morning sun, the hum of the air conditioner had just clicked on and there was a big tattooed arm wrapped tightly around her. Careful not to wake the man sleeping behind her, she gently turned around in his arms so she could face him. While he was sleeping, Randy looked like the picture of peaceful. His blue eyes were covered with his sleepy eyelids and his mouth was slightly open. Her eyes trailed down his body and stopped at the hand now on her hip. She smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his. She was surprised when she felt him squeeze her hand. Her eyes found his face again, this time he was awake, his eyes open and a smile gracing his lips.

"Morning," He said before leaning forward to kiss her lips.

She sighed in content when they separated. "That's a nice way to wake up." He moaned his agreement as his lips found her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hand navigated its way up to rest on his neck.

"John doesn't have anything today so I'm free. Do you have anything?" She asked hopefully. She would love nothing more than to spend the day in bed with Randy.

Randy groaned and brought his face up to look at Paige. "Unfortunately I do. I think, one o'clock is my radio appearance." He said and they both turned to look at the clock behind them. Randy scrambled out of bed and started getting dressed when he saw that it was 12:30. Paige propped herself up on her elbows as she watched him hurriedly get ready.

"Sorry babe, I gotta go shower and change before I head over there, I gotta go." He leaned down and placed a couple pecks on her lips.

"Call me when you're done." She whispered against his lips.

He smiled at her and nodded. "You got it." He said before he left in a hurry to get to his room and into the shower.

* * *

After Paige took a shower of her own, she put on some sweats and a tank top. She had already sent John a text, telling him he was free for the day. He should be happy about that, she thought bitterly, it will give him more time with his girlfriend.

She called Dave to see what he was up to. He too had a day full of appearances, as did the handful of divas she called. She let out a sigh of frustration. She wanted to take advantage of her day off, not sit in the hotel room bored.

When there was a knock on the door a few minutes later, she jumped up, hoping it was someone that was available. She opened the door and her hopeful smile turned to a frown. It was John. She let out an annoyed sigh and leaned against the door, in an unwelcome stance. "Didn't you get my text? You don't have anything scheduled today."

John cringed. Ok, so she was mad. "I, uh…" He scratched the back of his neck. "kinda wanted to talk."

She narrowed her eyes and avoided eye contact for a minute before rolling her eyes and walking into the room, allowing him inside. He quickly walked into the room before it closed in his face and shut the door behind him. He made his way across the room and sat next to her on the couch.

"So, you, uh, switched rooms?" He asked first, wanting to slowly lead into talking about Carla.

She nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was about time I let you have your space."

"You didn't have to do that. I really like sharing a room with you." John said softly.

Paige shook her head and looked at him with raised eyebrows and wore an unconvinced expression. "Yeah, well I don't think your girlfriend would feel the same way."

John closed his eyes tightly. "Yeah, about that…" He trailed off.

"When were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend John?" She asked suddenly.

"Soon! I was going to tell you soon. I just…I didn't know how to say it."

She looked at him dumbly and stood up. "How about 'Paige, I have a girlfriend.'? Seems simple enough to me."

John stood up too. "It wasn't that easy. I don't know, I just…I wanted us to be friends again and was worried if you knew I had a girlfriend you would…I don't know want to keep it professional and not want to be friends again."

She snorted. "That is ridiculous."

"No, it's not!" John exclaimed, defending himself. "It may sound stupid but if you knew I had a girlfriend, would you really have spent so much time with me outside of work? Would you have honestly opened up so we could be friends again?"

"Yeah I would."

"No," He disagreed. "I don't think you would."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever John. And what do you have to say about not telling her about me?"

He sighed. "Carla and I…We've been having some problems lately." He sat down and spoke in a gentler tone. "If you knew Carla, then you would understand why I would want to keep this from her. When I tell her, she's going to freak out. She's going to think that just because you are my ex girlfriend that there is something between us. She won't listen to a thing I have to say and she's going to expect me to fire you." Paige looked a bit surprised. True, looking at Carla for the first time, she had a feeling she was a bit tense and not very understanding but still, forcing your boyfriend to fire his assistant just because they have a history? That's a bit extreme and more than a tad controlling.

"I'm sorry John." She said feeling bad for him. "But you should have just told me, I could have helped you figure this out." Thinking that John hired her, even though he knew this would make his already rocky relationship with his girlfriend even rockier, put a smile on her face. But even with this information, it still hurt her that he didn't tell her about Carla, and she couldn't forgive him yet.

"I know," John agreed before letting out a sigh and looking Paige in the eye. "Paige, I know I screwed up and I'm sorry. But you know me, I try to make everyone happy and sometimes go about it the wrong way. It's what makes me my mothers son." Paige smiled at him, knowing this was true. "I know you can't forgive me yet and I understand but hopefully one day you'll see where I was coming from and give me another chance."

"And I hope that one day you'll trust me enough to tell me about your personal life." She couldn't help but fire back. She saw John cringe and continued. "It really hurts that you didn't feel comfortable enough to tell me about her and that's something you need to work on before we can go forward in this friendship."

John nodded. "I know,"

"And for now, it's just going to be professional between us. It's got to be, at least until I can forgive you."

John shook his head, not thinking that was necessary. "Paige, that's just you trying to push me away."

"No John, me pushing you away is quitting and going back to Boston." John didn't say anything; he didn't agree with this but he didn't want to fight about it. "So maybe now would be a good time for you to leave and go talk to Carla." To be honest, Carla was the last thing on his mind. Right now he just wanted to focus on repairing his relationship with Paige. But he knew Paige was right and he had to go break the news to Carla.

* * *

After knocking on the hotel room door for the fourth time, John was about ready to count his lucky stars and go to his hotel room, when the door opened to reveal an always professionally dressed Carla. "Hey babe, what's up?" She asked, opening the door wide for John to enter before closing the door and kissing his cheek.

John set his lips in a straight line and sat down on the couch. "Uh, I think we need to talk."

Carla hesitantly sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. There's just…something I need to tell you."

Carla was silent for a few moments. "John, you didn't cheat on me did you?"

John shook his head with wrinkled brows. "No, of course not." He took his hand from hers and rubbed both his hands on his knees. "Um, so remember I told you I found a new personal assistant?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I still need to meet him, by the way."

John cringed. "Well see that's the thing," He began but was interrupted.

"Oh no John, you didn't fire him already did you?"

He rolled his eyes at her predictable way of always blaming him and expecting the worst from him. "No, but he, is a she."

She pursed her lips in annoyance. "John, I thought we talked about this. I don't feel comfortable with you have a female assistant. It's too intimate." He resisted pointing out that she assisted Randy in the same intimate way she disliked him in participating.

"There's more." He interrupted her rant, stopping her actions. She blinked at him with a tiny, unamused smirk gracing her lips.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Well see, she's not just any girl. Her name is Paige and she is my ex girlfriend." He said avoiding eye contact, not really in the mood to be on the receiving end of her death glares.

Her eye brows shot way up and her nose flared in anger. "You hired your ex girlfriend?" John nodded, finally taking a chance and facing her. "Why would you do that? You know that I am already uncomfortable with you having a female assistant. But added on top of that…you used to date her?" She stood up, shaking her head. "You are unbelievable! And so inconsiderate. Did you even stop for a second to think how I would feel about this?"

Though John knew he was in the dog house, he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "No, I didn't. For once I wasn't thinking about what would make you happy, I was helping her out. She didn't have a job and she has experience in this area."

She laughed, thought it wasn't an amused laugh. "Ha! John you are so gullible! Even if she does have experience, she would eventually find a job. I'm sure she didn't need you're help."

"No, she didn't need my help but she's my friend and I'm not going to make her struggle to find a job in the same field that I need a position filled. And don't you go thinking she just took the job to meet superstars and get money; she didn't even want to take the job in the beginning."

She licked her lips in anger and was silent. "How long did you two date anyways?"

John sighed. He knew this was coming. "Almost 4 years." He said softly.

Carla's eyes widened. "Four years?! Four years! You date this girl for four years, hire her as your assistant and you expect me to be ok with you working with an ex you dated for four years? That's a pretty serious relationship John."

"Of course I didn't expect you to be ok with it, you're never ok with anything I do!" John yelled, beyond frustrated.

She glared at him, putting her hands on his hips. "That's not true and you know it. Do not accuse me of things that aren't true."

"It is true Carla, it's so true it's scary."

"John, this is not ok. You will fire her." Carla demanded in a low tone.

John grinned. "Excuse me? I'm not firing her."

"Yes you are. If I mean anything to you, you will fire her."

"Oh please Carla, don't throw that into this. I'm not firing her so you better just get used to it." Carla and John just glared at each other before she reached her hand out to slap John. John was too fast though and grabbed her wrist before her hand could make contact with his face. He gently threw her arm back at her and left the room, shaking his head the whole way out.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 22_

After John left Paige's room, she got dress in jeans, black converse and an old beat up black Beatles shirt. As she was walking to the elevator, she threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. Once she was in the lobby, she walked over to the check in desk and looked at the city brochures that were next to the desk and held hundreds of brochures with new and fun things to do in the city. She grabbed a couple of the ones that caught her eye but the minute she saw the tour bus one, she knew that's what she would do. She followed the map on the back of the map and paid for her ticket once she got to her destination. She waited patiently with other tourists for the double decker tour bus to arrive. Once it finally arrived, she walked upstairs to the top and took a seat a couple rows back from the front. She'd always wanted to go on one of these, she just wished she had a friend to do this with instead of doing it by herself.

Paige faced forward and smiled when she saw Adam walking up the steps. He looked around for available seats and he smiled when he saw her. He walked toward her and gestured to the empty seat next to her. "Is this seat taken?"

She shook her head in the negative. "It's all yours." Neither of them spoke until the bus started moving. "So, I'm a little surprised to see you here."

"Oh yeah?" He asked with a grin. "Why's that?"

She shrugged. "You don't strike me as a tourist."

He chuckled. "I admit, I am not into touring the city. But, I was bored, and I seemed to be the only one that didn't have any appearances today, so I had to do something." Paige nodded and smiled at him. "What about you? Don't you have a certain champ to assist?"

"Well, much like yourself, John was free today, so here I am." She said and spread her hands wide to gesture where she was.

"That jackass! He told me he was booked solid today!" Adam exclaimed and she shrugged, signaling she had no idea what John was doing, but it wasn't appearances. "Oh, who needs him anyway?" Adam asked as he spread his arm out on the back of Paige's seat. "I'd rather be in the presence of a beautiful lady." She laughed at him and shook her head as she turned her attention to the scenic view around her as they both fell silent, listening to what the tour guide had to say.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe I did that! That was so embarrassing!" Paige exclaimed as she and Adam entered the elevator in the hotel.

Adam started laughing as he remembered said embarrassing event. "Dude, that was so funny." Paige glared at him and Adam could only smirk as he slid his hand into his pocket and brought out his iPhone and held it in front of him to show her. "And I am so glad I got it on video."

Her eyes darkened. "You didn't!"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Oh I did."

Before he knew it, Paige had jumped forward and grabbed the phone from his hand. She turned away from him as she tried to figure out his passcode so she could search through his phone to delete the video of her completely missing the step on the bus and eating pavement. "Ugh, what is it?" She groaned. Adam just stood behind her with a proud smile, knowing that she couldn't do anything without the passcode, that locked her out of his phone. "Yes!" She exclaimed, having unlocked the phone. Adam's eyes widened.

"How did you figure it out?" He stepped closer and saw she had indeed found out his passcode and was now scrolling through his pictures.

She paused her actions to look up at him with an amused smile. "Please Adam, 2326? Spelling your name in numbers, is not very secure." He wrapped his arms around her and put his hands on her own, trying to peel them away from his phone.

"Stop!" She yelled with a laugh as she bent over further, trying to break his grip on her.

"Give me back my phone." He countered as he wiggled with her every move, trying desperately to peel back her hand, one finger at a time. It was impossible though, every time he peeled back one finger, he would move onto the next but the finger he just released would find it's way back to the phone.

"Just let me delete it!" She said from her bent over position and she now began shaking from left to right, trying to shake him off her. The elevator doors dinged open and both Adam and Paige looked up guiltily. They both stood up straight and went to separate sides of the elevator as Randy and Dave entered. Paige looked down in her hands and noticed she still held Adam's phone. She stepped up to Adam and shoved the device at his chest, making him reach out and grab it before it fell to the floor.

"She, uh, had my phone." Adam explained, holding the phone up for the two men to see.

"He had a very embarrassing video of me that I was trying to delete." Paige defended herself and watched as both men just nodded slowly. Dave's eyes and smile held amusement but Randy's told her they needed to talk. The doors dinged again and she looked up to see they had approached her floor. "Well, this is me boys." She said, dropped her arms to her sides. "See you later," She waved as the doors closed behind her. Randy's room was on the floor and she assumed because he hadn't gotten off here, he was going up to Dave's room with him.

When she entered her room, the first thing she noticed was a vase filled with beautiful red irises. She smiled as she walked forward and touched one of the petals before grabbing the card that was nestled in the middle on a plastic stand. Her name was clearly written in a manly script and she was intrigued as she pulled the card from the small envelope. It said:

_Paige, _

_I know it's not much, but I knew I had to do something to show you how sorry I am. These used to be your favorite flowers, I hope they still are. Anyways, just know that I am sorry and I hope you'll forgive me soon because I already miss your company._

_John_

She chuckled a little and set the card down on the table. She felt a little bad for being so hard on John. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she was doing the same thing she was mad at him about. She was in a relationship with Randy and she hadn't told him. John was so sorry and it just made her feel like a hypocrite. She let out a sigh as she took one last look at the flowers before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

A half hour or so later, there was a knock on the door and as she walked to the door, she half expected it to be John. She smiled when she saw Randy standing on the other side of the door. "Hey," She said happily. Randy walked in and Paige closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

"Who gave you those flowers?" Randy asked when his eyes landed on them.

"John," She answered simply, nodding to the card.

Randy nodded before turning to her. "So, what did you do today?"

She rolled her eyes all the while wearing a smile. She knew he wanted to ask about what happened with her and Adam earlier but he was beating around the bush. "John came over earlier and we talked. I told him to go talk to Carla, hopefully he did. Then I did one of those bus tours of the city and saw Adam there too so we hung out."

Randy nodded as sat down on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulder when she sat down next to him. "And in the elevator…"

She snorted. "It was like I said, he had a video on there that was embarrassing and I wanted to delete it and he wanted his phone back."

Randy narrowed his eyes. "What kind of video?"

The way she threw her hands over her face to hide her blush was adorable and brought a smile the Randy's sour face. "Oh, so embarrassing!" She cried.

Randy laughed and pulled her legs up to rest on top of his thighs. "Come on, just tell me."

She removed her hands from her face and looked at Randy hesitantly before letting out a sigh. "We were getting off the bus to go explore and I misjudged how many steps there were. Let's just say I missed one and face planted it." Randy couldn't contain his laughter, as hard as he tried.

Paige looked at him, not amused. "Did you delete it?" He asked after he sobered up a bit.

She shook her head. "No, you guys came right before I had the chance."

Randy's face broke out into a smirk. "Good, I can't wait to see that."

She punched his arm. "You're a jerk."

He laughed a little before wrapping his arms fully around her. "Aw, baby, I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him too.

"It's ok." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

"But you have to admit, it's funny." He said after a moment of silence. He laughed harder when she hit him with the pillow. He couldn't seem to stop laughing. Paige swung her leg over his so she was now straddling him and put the pillow up to his face, pretending to suffocate him. When she felt his body stop shaking from laughter, she removed the pillow and look at him expectantly. "Oh come on, if that was me, you would be the one laughing your ass off right now." He said as he push a piece of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ears.

One corner of her lip lifted into a smile. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"That's what I thought." Randy said before leaning forward to capture her lips in another kiss. His hands found their way down her body to rest on the small of her back and she let out a moan when one of his hands gave her butt a gentle but firm squeeze.

* * *

**A/N: I know! I know! I apologize for my lack of update but i've been super busy. I've had a couple tests to study for and papers to write for class. Sorry again! I'm hoping to update again this weekend to make up for my lack of updating recently, so look out for that. Thanks for all the reviews! They are amazing!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 23_

Carla walked around backstage Smackdown! still fuming from what had happened earlier with John. She could not believe that her boyfriend wouldn't fire his ex. He knew how uncomfortable this would make her, yet he didn't care. She wanted to meet this girl. She had to see what was so special about her.

She shook her head. She was at work now and she had to forget about her personal life for now. Randy was making an appearance on Smackdown! tonight and she wanted to go over his promo with him before but she couldn't find him. She let out a frustrated sigh. Randy had also been acting a bit strange lately. He was more…distracted than usual. She quickened her pace when she saw Adam standing down the hall. "Adam!" She yelled, getting his attention.

Adam turned around from his conversation with John Morrison and let out a groan as he rolled his eyes. Once Carla was standing in front of the two men, she looked pointedly at John Morrison, telling him silently to get lost. Adam shook his head at the bitch standing in front of him. "John, you may want to leave now, before this witch puts a spell on you." John chuckled and told Adam he'd see him later before leaving.

Carla glared at him, her lips pursed in anger. "Very funny,"

Adam smirked cockily and crossed his arms over his chest. "Thank you, it is a gift." They continued to glare at each other before Adam looked at her expectantly. "What do you want Cruella DeVille?"

She glared at him at the mention of the affectionate nickname he always called her. "Bite me."

He smiled sweetly at her. "No, why don't you bite me? No, actually on second thought, don't. I really don't want rabies."

Carla rolled her eyes at the man's immature behavior. "I'm not here to trade insults with you. Have you seen Randy?"

"You know, I did see him. He was looking for you, he was at the strip club." He joked; he couldn't help himself.

She cocked her head to the side. Adam was the most infuriating man she had ever met. "Where did you really see him Adam?"

Adam put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, you're right he wasn't there. But he really was looking for you."

She waited for him to continue. "Ok, where?" She asked, annoyed.

Adam smiled. "I told him he might want to check on the yellow brick road, that's where I last saw you, you were telling Dorothy you wanted your red shoes back." He said referring to her as the wicked witch of the west.

Her eyes darkened. "Forget it, I'll find him myself."

"Bye!" He yelled after her. "Oh and when you see John tell him I got more of that anti-bitch spray he asked me about. Seems he's got a bitch on his back he can't get rid of." Adam laughed as he turned around and headed to his locker room. As much as he disliked Carla and being around her, it actually allowed him to brush up on his insults. "I've still got it." He said to himself as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Paige giggled as Randy lightly bit her neck. "Randy, stop!" She said, lightly pushing him away. They had gone to Randy's room not long ago so Randy could take a shower and change for Smackdown! and he offered to give Paige a ride. His mouth moved up to her ear and she squealed. "Randy, if you keep that up you're going to be late." She mumbled as her eyes closed slowly and her arms unconsciously wound around neck.

"But you taste so good," He whispered into her ear. After a couple more minutes of teasing, he took a step back and smiled at her. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a shirt, pulling it over his head. He turned back to face Paige and saw her pouting. "Aw come on, you were right, I have to get to work." She made a face but nodded nonetheless. After Randy pulled on his dress shoes, he looked up. "Ready?" She nodded and pressed one last kiss to his lips before they walked out of this hotel room.

Earlier, Paige had called John and informed him that she would meet him at the arena; she had alternate transportation. John, like Randy, had an appearance on Smackdown!

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Randy asked as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you." She said simply. She was wearing tight dark wash skinny jeans, a gray cashmere sweater with her sleeves pushed up on her forearm and Jessica Simpson, black mock penny loafer peep toe pump with a five inch wooden heel.

They arrived at the arena and Randy was immediately swept away by some stagehands that told him his assistant was looking for him. She made her way to catering so she could sit down with a bottle of water and go through her email and see if she could schedule some events for John.

She wasn't alone for long though because someone had just sat down at the table with her. She looked up and smiled at Dave. "Hey you," She said, putting her phone down on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting with the boss earlier, thought I'd stick around and watch the show." He said as she nodded in understanding. "So, how have you been?"

She looked at him strangely, wondering what he was up to. "I've been ok, though I did just find out that I was the last one to know John had a girlfriend." She said, looking at him pointedly.

He chuckled. "Hey, don't look at me. I don't get mixed up in people's drama." He paused before letting his laughter taper off and a smile stay on his face. "Though I am curious…What's going on with you and Randy?" Sure Randy had already told him, but he wanted to hear what Paige had to say.

She tilted her head to the side in mock confusion. "What do you mean?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, don't bullshit me." When she still didn't elaborate he let out a sigh. "Fine don't tell me, I'm just warning you, if something is going on, you may want to tell John before he finds out on his own. You think you were hurt when he didn't tell you about Carla? He's going to feel double betrayed because you are both his friends." He said, before standing up and walking off, leaving her something to think about.

She let out a sigh. He was right. They had to tell John before he found out on his own. That didn't mean it was going to be easy though.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 24_

It was towards the end of the night and John was about to go out to the ring. He got to guerrilla early so he could catch the end of the last match. He stood in front of the TV, adjusting his wrist bands when he heard his name being called from behind. He froze. He would recognize that voice anywhere. He turned around and saw Carla walking towards him.

She stopped a few feet away from him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have anything to say to me?" She asked, causing John to shake his head in disgust.

"No, Carla, I don't. Do you have anything to say to me?" He asked in the same questioning tone she used.

She smiled evilly. "Nope." John rolled his eyes and turned around to face the TV once again. "But, you know, it's ridiculous. For once, I wish you could just do something for me. For once I wish you would respect my wishes."

John's eyes widened as he turned around. "For once?! I do nothing but…" He trailed off and ran an angry hand through his hair. "Not here Carla." He said in a demanding tone. "Let's not do this here."

Carla's eyes darkened. How dare he make her seem like the one being unprofessional! "No, I think we should talk about this right now." She punctuated her statement with a childish stomp of her foot.

John bent his neck so his face was right up in hers. "I am up next." He said in a quiet dangerous tone that she knew meant he was beyond angry. "We can talk about this later." Carla's eyes glared into his and she nodded when she saw the serious look in his eyes. This was completely new for her. She was used to being the one calling the shots. She had a feeling that John's new found controlling attitude had something to do with that little ex girlfriend of his.

"John! I've been looking for you everywhere." They heard a voice carry down the hall. Carla followed John's gaze and just by the look on John's face, she knew this was Paige.

Paige wore a relieved smile as she walked closer to John and Carla. When she first saw that John was with her, her first thought was to turn around but she knew she had to face the two of them together one day. She just wished today didn't have to be that day. "The Gillette razor people just called and because your first commercial was such a hit, they wanted to know if you would be interested in doing another one." She glanced at Carla and smiled apologetically. "Sorry to interrupt but they need to know as soon as possible."

John could tell by Carla's face that she was about to say something bitchy, so he said something before she could. "Oh, no, it's ok. You're not interrupting anything. Yeah, I am definitely interested."

Paige nodded enthusiastically and waited for a minute, thinking Carla would introduce herself but her face just read that she wasn't welcome anymore. She smiled, not wanting to give this women the satisfaction. "Hi, I'm Paige." John's eyes darted down to his girlfriend, her eyes staring back at him. He silently dared her to say something rude.

Carla let out a sigh and forced a smile. "Hi, I'm Carla," She said then her smile turn evil as she wrapped her arm around John's waist. "John's girlfriend."

"Oh!" Paige said, pretending she had was surprised to find out this information. "It's so nice to meet you." Carla just nodded until she felt John's arm tightly wrap around her, not in a loving gesture but a warning.

"It's nice to meet you too." She added.

Paige looked up at John a little confused. Sure the way people described John's girlfriend, she was expecting someone unfriendly and a little bitchy, but this was worse than she thought. What was John doing with this witch? "So what are you guys doing tonight? Going out to dinner?" Paige asked amiably, trying to somehow see if this woman had a heart.

John nodded without thinking. "Yeah, probably."

Carla's eyes lit up. "Yeah, you should come!" She said in an unusually enthusiastic voice. John looked at her confused. What was she up to? It was very unlike her to invite anyone out to dinner with them.

Paige was equally as confused. She quickly glanced around her shoulder and pointed to herself. "I'm sorry are you talking to me?"

Carla forced herself to giggle. "Yes silly. You should come, we can get to know each other."

Paige glanced at John, unsure what to say. She sure as hell did not want to be a third wheel on their date. John shrugged at her, telling her why not? "Uh…sure, I guess." She said, still unsure.

"Great!" She said. "How about we make it a little double date type thing. You can invite someone."

Paige pursed her lips. "Well, I don't really know anyone but John and his friends."

"Well invite one of them, I'm sure any of them would jump at the chance to go on a date with you." Carla said.

Paige looked skeptical. "I don't know, I would just…I'll pass on tonight. You two have a good night." She said, starting to walk away.

"No!" Carla yelled, causing her to turn around. "I'll just invite Randy, it will be a little assistant, client thing."

"Oh? You're Randy's assistant?" Paige asked. Randy had never mentioned that. Carla nodded. "Alright, well I'll see you two later then." She said before walking away.

* * *

Paige knocked on Randy's locker room door. He opened it a moment later, smiling when he saw her and let her come inside. He greeted her with a kiss and she smiled. "How was your promo?" She asked, leading him to sit next to her on the bench.

"It was good, as always. What have you been up to?" He asked, wrapping his hand around hers.

"I have been looking for John all night. Just found him, with Carla." She said, looking at him as he nodded. "So, she's your assistant?"

Randy cringed and nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It's not something I brag about. Plus when you found out about her and John I didn't want to say anything else to upset you." He said and she nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you don't like her, why do you stick with her?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged. "She's good at what she does. I had a couple other personal assistant's before her and they were just awful. When she came around, I was so taken with her work ethic, I decided to ignore her horrible personality and just stick with her. Who knows what kind of incompetent nut job I could get stuck with if I fire her." He explained. She nodded, she could get that. Good personal assistants were hard to find.

"Well, anyway, she invited us to go out to dinner with her and John."

Randy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "When you say us…"

She laughed. "Oh, no, she doesn't know about us. She invited me and wanted me to invite someone so it could be a double date thing but I didn't want to so she just suggested you, as an assistant, client type thing." She explained.

He nodded but turned to her with a sly grin. "Ok, but if you had to choose your own date, you would have picked me right?"

She smiled seductively. "Who knows, Adam and I had a great day yesterday, I might have invited him."

Randy growled and attacked her neck with his mouth. "Take it back." He continued to assault her neck and then threatened to tickle her so she gave in.

"Ok, ok, I give! I would have taken you." She said, laughing.

"That's what I thought." He said was a smile, placing a peck on her lips. Paige got serious all of a sudden and he noticed. "What's up?" He asked referring to her sudden change of mood, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, I've been thinking lately," She paused and looked him in the eye. "I think we should tell John about us."

Randy tried to hold back his ecstatic smile. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I was mad that he kept Carla from me, I feel like I'm a hypocrite keeping you from him."

Randy's smirk spread across his face. "Good, because I have been dying to tell him."

"You have?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes and I cannot wait to thank him for introducing me you."

* * *

**A/N: Damn, i'm impressed with myself, i am just whipping out updates left and right. You're guys' reviews are amazing, thanks again for reading this story!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 25_

After the show, Randy and Paige met in John's locker room so they could all go to dinner together. When Paige arrived, John was in there with Randy and they were laughing about something. Randy smiled when she walked in and she smiled back before looking at John.

John looked at her apologetically. "Listen, Paige, I'm sorry about earlier, about Carla's behavior." He said, giving him a hug. Paige closed her eyes at the close contact.

"Don't worry about it. With all that I've heard about her, I was expecting it." She said as John pulled back from the hug. "I was just a little surprised with her inviting me to dinner."

"Yeah, so was I." John said skeptically. They all got quiet, all lost in their own thoughts.

"Sorry I'm late!" Carla said as she burst through the door. "Are we ready?" She asked, grabbing John's hand possessively as she smiled at everyone. Everyone nodded and Paige and Randy followed John and Carla out the door. Randy leaned close to Paige, when they had a bit of a distance between themselves and the couple in front of them.

"You ok?" He asked concerned, touching the side of her hip to get her attention.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know what she's up to."

Randy nodded. "Yeah, me neither."

* * *

"What do you guys think you're going to get?" Paige asked everyone as they were seated at the table at the restaurant, looking through their menus.

"Probably some pasta." Randy said.

"The New York steak is sounding pretty good to me." John said.

"I'm leaning towards a salad." Carla said.

"I think I might get the New York steak too." Paige said, looking up from her menu to smile at John, who smiled back. Carla's eyes narrowed as she saw this exchange from the man sitting next to her and the woman across from him.

She plastered a fake concerned face on. "Steak? Paige, dear, I don't meant to sound…critical, but don't you think you should get something else. Something…" She paused, trying to think of the right words. "with not so many calories? It probably wouldn't hurt." She said the last part in a quiet voice, as if it was a secret and the boys couldn't hear even though they were sitting right there. John growled under his breath and Randy's hand, which had been resting on Paige's leg under the table, tightened reassuringly.

Paige's eyes narrowed. Was she calling her fat? Her eyes met Randy's and he shook his head at his assistant's behavior. She looked at John but he was busy glaring at an innocent looking Carla. Finally, she smiled and looked at the witch. "You're right, it probably wouldn't hurt but I think I'll still go with the steak." She said, closing her menu. She raised an eyebrow at the other woman at the table, daring her to saying something else but she just cleared her throat and looked back down at her menu.

"Alright, if that's what you want. I was just looking out for you." Carla said without making eye contact. John looked up, mouthing an apology to Paige who just shrugged.

Their waiter came not much longer to take their order. Carla smiled at Paige and crossed her arms over the table. "So Paige, how'd you get into the business of being a personal assistant?"

Paige smiled, thinking of her job. "Just came across an ad in the paper. I answered it and got the job. I really liked it so I just kept pursuing that career. Not too interesting, what about you?"

"Oh, my friend just hooked me up with the job." Carla said as if it was nothing.

John's brows crossed in confusion and looked down at his girlfriend. "That's not what you told me."

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up at her boyfriend with a smile.

"If I remember correctly, you told me that you wanted to be a part of the WWE in any way and when you sucked at wrestling, PA was the only job you could get." Carla's face reddened in embarrassment. Leave it to John to ruin her fun.

"Right, but my friend hooked me up with the job." She lied, sending messages from her eyes to John to shut up. John rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of bread that was on the table. Paige and Randy shared an uncomfortable look, not wanting to hear the couple fight.

The night went pretty much downhill from there. Carla tried her best to embarrass Paige in front of John, but somehow she failed every time. There were more uncomfortable moments between Carla and John. Not only was John tired of his girlfriend being a bitch to Paige, but Randy was as well but had to hide it so John wouldn't know there was anything between them.

* * *

The minute Paige got back to her room, she collapsed on the bed and cried. She cried. Besides finding out about Carla and John in the first place, she hadn't cried in years. And here she was crying over this witch of woman. Who did she think she was? Doing everything she could to embarrass her and make a fool out of her. Paige played it off like it didn't bother her but it hurt. She understood she was upset about John hiring his ex, but that was on John, not Paige. Maybe Carla thought Paige was trying to steal John from her, but that was ridiculous. Paige let out a frustrated groan as she buried herself under her covers. Carla needed a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

"That fucking bitch." Randy yelled quietly as he slammed his fist against the wall. He wanted nothing more than to march over to Carla and John's room and let her have a piece of his mind. But he couldn't, that would be too suspicious. He felt like such a dick, he couldn't even defend his girlfriend. Randy couldn't wait until they went public with their relationship. He hated hiding things, especially from John.

He sent a quick text to Paige, asking her if she wanted him to come over. She said no. He told her he was sorry about his assistants behavior and that he would be over first thing in the morning. He smiled when he read her text: _Can't wait.

* * *

_

John followed Carla into their hotel room and angrily slammed the door behind him. "What the fuck was that?"

Carla turned around and smiled innocently. "What was what baby?"

John's eyes darkened and he slammed his fist against the wall, making her jump. "I'm not fucking around here Carla. You were a bitch back there for no fucking reason."

Carla snorted. "Please, John. I'm sorry if I came off as a bit mean, but I don't like her. I don't know what it is but there is something about her that I just don't like."

"You don't even know her. You said this dinner was supposed to be about getting to know her but you didn't even give her a chance. All you did was cut her down every damn chance you got." John yelled angrily.

"Why are you protecting her so much, huh John? You never react like this when you're friends act like dicks to me." Carla said, with her hands on her hips.

John rolled his eyes. "I stand up for you, don't give me that bullshit. But you dish it out just as bad to them as they do to you. Paige didn't do anything for you to treat her like that."

"Well I just want her to know to keep her hands off of what's mine." Carla said, raising an eyebrow.

John shook his head and walked in the direction of the door.

"John, where are you going?" Carla demanded.

"Fuck off." He said simply, slamming the door closed behind him.

* * *

Paige had finally controlled her tears from sobbing loudly to silently whimpering. She just wanted to go to sleep but her crying was keeping her awake. Her eyes opened when she heard a loud knock on her door. She thought maybe it was Randy but she remembered telling him she didn't want him to come over so she had no idea who it could be. She dragged herself out of bed and checked the peephole. She paused when she saw who it was. She opened the door slowly, looking at the man on the other side.

John didn't say anything. He stepped forward, grabbed her face in his hands and brought his lips to connect with hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Finally the drama i know you all have been waiting for! lol thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 26_

Paige was surprised as John's lips touched hers but it wasn't long before she was reciprocating his actions. Her arms wound around his neck to bring him closer. She felt him shift as he used his hands on her hips to walk her backwards into the room. His leg shot out to close the door behind them.

The sound of the door slamming knocked Paige out of whatever trance she was under. She pulled their lips apart slowly. Her eyes opened and looked into John's blue eyes with a questioning glance. "John…?" She asked, unable to form an actual sentence. Feeling his lips on her had been almost too much. All the memories of their relationship came rushing back and she remembered what it was exactly she loved about him. She felt electricity in the kiss that she hadn't felt in years.

He let out a short sigh, adverting his eyes for a couple seconds before connecting with her gaze. He stepped closer to her, one of his hands on the small of her back, keeping her close to him, and his other hand was on her face, caressing her cheek. "Please…just one night. I need you." Her eyes widened and her heart began to beat fast. "We don't have to mention it ever again…I just…I need to feel you." He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

Who was she trying to kid? She could never deny John. Her gaze trailed from his eyes to his lips momentarily before she gently pressed her lips to his. She heard him let out a happy moan as they slowly walked over to his bed.

* * *

Two months had passed and true to John's words, the night they spent making love was never mentioned again. Though both Paige and John had come close to saying something, they always held back. Despite sharing that intimate moment, things weren't awkward around them, in fact, things were better. Paige forgot about being mad at John for Carla, allowing them to once again be friends. John had gone back to Carla the next morning and they were still together, barely though. They had so many problems but one or both of them always refused to talk about things, depending on what the subject was. Carla and Paige avoided each other as much as possible, which worked out well because it kept John from having to chose one over the other.

That one night with John replayed in Paige's mind everyday. She felt guilty, not only because she was exclusively with Randy at the time, but also because as guilty as she felt, she wished they could have a repeat performance. She was still very much with Randy and things were going well. Paige tried her best to hide that secret from Randy and from what she could tell, he had no clue. Though both Randy and Paige want to tell John about their relationship, they had yet to actually come clean. It never seemed like the right time and it was always hanging over there heads, knowing it was something they had to do.

Tomorrow was Raw and they had a house show back in Boston. John and his parents opened up their house for John's friends to spend the night instead of going to a hotel. Paige had her own home in Boston, so she said she would just sleep there but John convinced her that it would be easier to head to the airport to leave for the next city if they were staying in the same place. She had agreed, never needing a reason to see John's parents. John had arranged for himself, Paige, Randy, Dave and of course Carla to stay at his house so after they landed at the airport in Boston, they headed over to John's place together.

Once they drove up, John hopped out of the car and unloaded everyone's bags from the back. Paige was quick to grab her bag and lead the group inside. She opened the door without knocking and set her bag by the door. "Mom? Dad?" She yelled playfully and smiled at Randy who had followed her inside.

"Is that Paige?" She heard them ask each other in the other room. It wasn't long before she saw Carol walk around the corner. "It is you!" She said with a happy smile. She walked forward and embraced Paige in a big hug.

Paige laughed as she hugged the woman back. "It's so good to see you Carol."

"Oh you too dear." She said then stepped back to look the girl over. "You are looking beautiful as always." Paige smiled her thanks. Carol's attention turned to the young man standing next to her. "Randy, how have you been?" She asked, pulling him into a hug as well.

"I've been pretty good. Just beat your son for the title recently so no complaints." He said which caused them all to laugh. The others filed in the door, all greeting Carol with a hug.

"Come in, come in. John's watching TV in the living room. John, you can show them all to their guest rooms; I just fixed them up." She said to her son. He nodded and showed them into the living room where they all said hi to his dad. Paige took a seat next to him, watching the football game with him while John was showing them all into their guest rooms. Paige already had a room that she always used when she stayed over at the Cena's so there was no need for a tour.

"So how have you been?" John Sr. asked Paige with a pat on her hand.

She let out a sigh. She could never hide things from John's parents. "I've been alright." Though in this case, it definitely would not be right to tell them the secret about her relationship with Randy before she even told John.

"Well that doesn't sound too convincing. Come on, tell big John all about it." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. She tucked her feet underneath her on the couch. She stayed silent for a minute, listening to see if anyone was making their way downstairs. There was a lot of footsteps up there but none near the steps. She let out a sigh and quietly, just in case someone walked downstairs, began to tell him about how Carla treated her and the things she said about her when she thought she wasn't around. She was skeptical at first, but she eventually also told him about her night with John.

After she finished John Sr. was quiet, taking it all in. He nodded his head before placing a kiss on his forehead. "It's all very simple. You see, Carla is jealous of the relationship you had with John. She doesn't know how serious it was, just that it was for four years, which is pretty intimidating. I'm not making excuses for her behavior, which was disgusting, but she feels threatened that you're going to bat your little eyelashes and John's going to come running back to you." He paused dramatically, letting her take this all in. "And you sleeping with John and feeling all your feelings for him rush back could either mean your lonely or you don't know how you feel about him and are trying to figure it out or you're in love with him." He said simply. Paige drummed her fingers on her legs in thought. She nodded her head and smiled at John, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks John, that was actually really helpful." She stood up and waved at him as she grabbed her bag from the front door and made her way upstairs into the room she would be using. As she walked by John's room, she faintly heard someone talking in an angry voice. Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked close to it, looking in the slightly ajar door, seeing Carla angrily addressing John.

"What do you want me to do Carla?" John asked through clenched teeth.

"I told you already! Tell your mom you are old enough to share a room with your girlfriend." She shrieked quietly.

John shook his head at her. "I told her that and she doesn't care. No girls allowed to spend the night in my room, in this house. She said if you need to sleep in my room then we can go to a hotel." Paige chuckled silently to herself at the sight. Carol would never change. No girls spending the night in the boys rooms had always been a rule and she only allowed it once they were married.

Carla's eyes darkened. "Fine, let's go to a hotel then, I am not sleeping in that room by myself when my boyfriend is sleeping right next door."

John put his hands up in defense. "Listen, those are my mom's rules. I'm not going to disrespect her just so you stop your bitching. If you are that put off by sleeping in that room alone, go to a hotel then."

Carla shook her head violently and angrily grabbed her suitcase up off the bed. "Fine, I'm out of here." She said, making her way to the door. Paige hurriedly rushed down the hall to her room, closing the door, quietly just as she heard John's door slam closed. She put her ear against the door and heard Carla's footsteps go down the stairs and the front door close violently behind her. Paige laughed as she fell back on the bed. Thank god she left, she didn't think she could be in the same house with that woman for very long.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY it took me so long! i meant to update on Sunday but time got away from me! I am hoping to update again tomorrow or monday, so look out for that. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Oh, and Happy Halloween! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 27_

It was the middle of the night and Paige couldn't sleep. She quietly walked out of her room, which was located on the first floor, and walked into the kitchen. She searched through the fridge and the pantry, trying to find a late night snack. She pulled out some orange juice, pouring herself a cup. She then grabbed the jar of peanut butter from the pantry and set both items on the counter. She grabbed a spoon before hopping up on the counter, unscrewing the peanut butter lid before sticking her spoon in and bringing out a spoonful of the delicious spread. Whenever she woke up in the middle of the night at home, she would immediately get these same ingredients and sit in front of the TV until she got too tired to stay awake any longer. She thought about turning on the TV but she didn't want to wake anyone up. So she sat there in silence, with the lights on very dim, drinking her juice and eating spoonful after spoonful of peanut butter.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" She heard someone ask her. She jumped, scared, and turned her head towards the doorway. Even though the light was barely on, she could make out the silhouette and light shading on Randy's face.

"You scared me." She said quietly as he walked toward her with a smile.

"Sorry, but why are you up so late?" He asked, putting his hands on her knees.

She shrugged, sliding the spoon into her mouth. "Couldn't sleep." She replied once she swallowed. "Why are you up?"

He too shrugged. "Same." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I miss you."

She giggled, closing the jar of peanut butter. "What do you mean? I'm right here."

He rolled his eyes and using his hands on his knees, pulled them apart so he could stand between her legs. "No, I miss being with you…you know intimately."

She smiled, looping her arms around his neck. "Aw, I missed you too." She said. They sat in silence again, this time though, the air was thick with sexual tension. It wasn't long before their lips had connected in a passionate kiss. Randy's hands were resting on the counter on either side of her hips, his mouth moving expertly over Paige's. Paige's hands were gently raking the base of his neck with her fingers, letting out a throaty moan every once in a while.

The kiss went on for quite a while, neither needing to come up for air. They were so into the kiss, they didn't hear someone come downstairs, nor did they see the lights flick on.

"What the fuck?" An angry voice said each word slowly. Paige and Randy immediately sprang apart, Randy jumping back to the other side of the kitchen, looking wide eyed at the angry party. Paige had assisted Randy, pushing him away from her as she sat up straighter, hitting her head against the cabinets behind her in the process.

"John." She said quietly yet full of fear. He looked so mad, it was almost scary.

John's eyes were radiating with rage. He had woken up in the middle of the night with a craving for something sweet and he came down to the kitchen and caught his best friend making out with his ex girlfriend. Again he must ask, "What the fuck?" Randy and Paige were both silent, each wearing a guilty expression. Paige knew she had to say something or do something. She jumped off the counter and slowly walked in the direction of John.

"John, now it's not what it looks like." She said softly, holding her hands out in front of her as a peace gesture. She reached down to grab his hand but he threw it back at her.

"What the fuck Randy?" He asked, looking over the woman, eyes connecting with the younger man. "You're supposed to be my best friend."

"John, I am." Randy said, stepping forward.

"No Randy, no, best friends don't make out with their best friends girl." John said coldly.

Randy couldn't help but point out, "John, she is not your girl."

John ignored the correction and turned his gaze to Paige who looked like she was near tears. Normally that would weaken him, but not now, he was way too pissed off now. "And you, making out with my best friend? After we slept together? Did that night mean nothing to you?" He spat at her.

"Wait, what?" Randy asked, focusing on Paige whose shoulders slumped.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" John asked cruelly. "Yeah, a couple months ago, it was great, well at least I thought it was, apparently it meant nothing to this slut." He said, getting louder.

Paige looked up at John with a heartbroken expression. How could he just call her a slut like that? She let out a sigh, she had to remember he was angry, he was saying things he didn't mean. "John, now let's stop. Let's sleep on this and we can all talk in the morning." She said, moving to the right to walk around him and go to her room. John however, stepped in her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked angrily.

"To my room." She said, looking up at him.

His gaze darkened. "No, fuck that. You can't sleep here."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You cannot sleep here," He said, punctuating each word. "You're no longer welcome in this house." Paige couldn't believe her ears. He was kicking her out. She had never, ever been kicked out of the Cena house. Especially not in the middle of the night. She opened her mouth to protest but saw the look he was shooting her and knew it would be no use. She glanced at Randy, hoping for some back up but he seemed completely and utterly pissed at her. And she had completely and utterly fucked up. Things had gotten too confusing and too out of control and she had kept everything in, hoping it would all work itself out. She hung her head and walked around John, heading towards the front door. She opened the door, stepping out into the cold night air, closing the door quietly behind her, not wanting to wake anyone else up. She slumped herself down on the porch step and that's when the waterworks came. She tried to stop them but it was no use. She was sobbing. She had had a good life, with a good boyfriend, and a good ex boyfriend turned good friend and she had messed it all up. She sat there crying for a good ten minutes before she heard the door open. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and face, trying to catch her breath before she turned around. It was Dave and he looked very concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked gently, crouching down to rub her back. She couldn't form any words so she just shook her head, signaling she couldn't talk about it. "I heard you crying so I came down to check it out, and I passed John on the way. He said you are sleeping somewhere else tonight." She nodded and after a few minutes of him rubbing circles on her back, her sobbing was under control and she now had the hiccups and very damp cheeks. She turned to him and forced a smile.

"Can you please go into my room and grab my things? I need to call a cab to take me to a hotel." She asked. She had thought about going home, but it was too late and her house was too far away, the cab fare would be ridiculous.

Dave grinned at her and nodded, disappearing into the house. When he reappeared, he had on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, carrying her luggage and he was holding a pair of car keys. "Come on, I'll take you to the hotel and you can tell me all about it." He offered, heading in the direction of the rental car everyone had pitched in for.

"No Dave, you don't have to. I know you're probably tired." She said, though she was following him anyway.

"Nonsense. I'd rather help you out than sleep." He said, putting her things in the back. "Here, put this on, you must be freezing." He said, taking off his sweatshirt and handing it to her. It was true. She was only wearing some shorts and a small t-shirt so she gladly accepted the sweatshirt. She was too tired to argue with Dave so she just let him have his way and walked on the passenger side of the car, sliding in.

Once they arrived at the nearest hotel, Paige got herself a room and she walked with Dave to her room in silence. When they settled into the room, Dave sat on the couch, motioning for her to come sit with him, which she did, then she launched into the whole story. Starting from the beginning when she first hooked up with Randy and ending with the mess that had happened tonight. Dave didn't really give her any input, just listened to her as she let it all out, something she needed to do. He rubbed her back to whole time, even after she finished, to soothe her. It seemed like she had fallen asleep when he carried her to her bed, tucking her in.

"Why don't you just crash here?" Paige offered in a sleepy voice, opening her eyes. "It's late."

Dave smiled and rubbed her hand. "Thanks shorty but I better get back in case I'm needed to break up any fights." She nodded in understanding, who knew what they were capable of. "I'll see you tomorrow." Dave said before leaving the room, leaving Paige with nothing to do but fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know i said i'd update Sunday or Monday! but school is keeping me extra busy. It's so hard for me to end stories, i never want them to end lol but this one should be done in a few chapters. Thanks again for all the reviews!!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 28_

Surprising enough, Paige slept all through the night, but when she woke up, the memories of the night before came flooding back and she felt awful. She hoped she hadn't broken up John and Randy's friendship, if she did, she would feel like a real bitch. She dragged herself out of bed, throwing her hair into a ponytail, pulling on a pair of jeans and an old Red Sox shirt and some flip flops. She decided she would go get something to eat downstairs, then she would catch a cab and head home. Before heading downstairs, she sent John a text saying that she wasn't feeling good and wouldn't make it to work today. She then sent his schedule over to his parents house via fax so he would know where he was needed, address included, and when. As bad as she felt about skipping out on a day of work, she didn't feel like facing John and she had a feeling he wouldn't miss her much.

Once she was sitting in the restaurant downstairs, she immediately ordered a cup of coffee and a small breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. After her coffee came and she took a sip, she looked around the restaurant, people watching. Her eyes stopped on a particular figure and she groaned inwardly. She would show up to the one hotel Carla was staying at. Carla's eyes connected with Paige's and Carla glared at her hatefully before going back to her own breakfast. Paige continued her scan of the restaurant and didn't see any wrestlers, they must be at a different hotel, she thought gratefully. Everyone knew she was staying at John's house and if she showed up at the hotel, people would notice and start talking.

Not long after her food came, a shadow fell over her table and she looked up, regretting it instantly when she saw Carla standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't even say anything, just stood there staring at Paige. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Can I help you?"

"Listen, I know you and John have a past or whatever, and I can tell you're all hung up on him," Paige snorted when Carla said that. "but it's time you realize he is with me. He doesn't want you anymore." Paige had to bit her tongue not to mention the fact that she had slept with John months ago, he seemed to have wanted her then. But she didn't want to be like John, she promised not to tell anyone and she was sticking to it.

"You think I'm hung up on John?" Paige asked with a laugh.

Carla smiled at her condescendingly. "Oh sweetie, I know you are."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Ok, first of all, I am definitely not hung up on John and second, I am well aware he doesn't want me, thank you."

Carla's smile faltered a bit, she was expecting more of a fight. "O-okay, good." She said, turning to leave. Before she got very far though, she stopped and walked back to the table with a curious expression on her face. "Wait, why aren't you at Johns?"

Paige paused, narrowing her eyes. "Why aren't you?" She asked, though she already knew why. Carla pursed her lips before walking away without answering. Paige let out a sigh. She finally figured out something that she had in common with Carla: neither of them wanted the other to know they got into a fight with John. The only difference, Paige thought bitterly, is she left on her own and I got kicked out. She growled lowly, still annoyed at that. She quickly finished her breakfast before heading back to her room to grab her stuff and head back downstairs to check out and wait for her cab to take her home.

* * *

Dave walked into the kitchen the same morning with a yawn. He wrinkled his brows in confusion when he saw John and Randy both sitting at the kitchen table eating their bowls of cereal in silence. Dave poured himself a glass of milk and stared at the pair, waiting for one of them to pounce on the other.

"So you know when Paige's coming by?" He asked and couldn't help but notice how both men tensed at the mention of the name.

John shook his head, keeping his eyes on the bowl in front of him. "She text me earlier. She's sick."

Dave didn't believe that for a second. All three of those men knew Paige wasn't sick but Randy and John didn't care to protest. Dave nodded and sat down next to his friends. "So Paige told me what happened last night." Both John and Randy's eyes looked up at Dave. Dave gave Randy a hard glare but turned his attention to John. "Don't you think you were a bit harsh, kicking her out in the middle of the night?"

John inwardly was nodding, ashamed. He did feel bad, she was one of his oldest friends and his first love, he knew she didn't deserve to be treated like that. But at the same time, he was absolutely livid when he caught her making out with Randy last night, he didn't want to even sleep in the same house as her, she betrayed him. He shook his head at Dave and took a sip of his black coffee. "It's not like she has no where to go: there are plenty of hotels around here and she lives nearby."

Dave rolled his eyes and shook his head. He took a minute to survey Randy and John. "So your pissed she lied to you or whatever but what about him?" he asked tilting his head toward Randy. "He was the other party involved last night." Randy shot him a look that asked why are you selling me out?

John just shook his head. "Not that its any of your business but we talked this morning, he explained some things, I forgave him, he didn't know, he was blindsided by all this." John explained.

"Blindsided?" Dave asked incredulously. "I'm pretty sure Paige didn't attack him with her lips, he was a willing participant."

"No not blindsided by her, he was unaware that we slept together, he didn't know he was doing anything wrong."

"Yeah he did, he was in a relationship with your ex-girlfriend."

"What the hell's your problem man?" Randy asked angrily, speaking for the first time since Dave came into the kitchen. He was getting fed up with Dave making it seem like he was the problem.

"Relax," John told Randy. "Dave, he explained everything to me, even their little relationship. Randy's my best friend, he realizes what he did was wrong, I forgive him."

"But she's your best friend too and you won't forgive her?"

John let out a frustrated sigh. "Dave, it's not the same." Dave pursed his lips, strumming his fingertips on the table top. He didn't understand his friends train of thought at all.

He didn't have time to respond because John's mom walked in with a huge smile on her face, she obviously didn't know about what happened last night.

"Good morning boys." she said, giving John's shoulder a squeeze as she walked by, heading toward the fridge.

"Morning," They all chorused.

She looked around as she poured herself a cup of juice. "Where's Paige? Still sleeping?"

Dave turned to John raising an eyebrow, silently asking him what he was going to do.

John looked at his mom and smiled softly. "She, uh, actually left last night."

Carol furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side in both confusion and concern. "What? She left? Where'd she go? Home?"

Dave looked at Randy and John to see if either of them were going to speak up. He shook his head in disgust when he saw that neither of them even looked concerned about where Paige was. "I took her to a nearby hotel last night." He said.

She nodded then pursed her lips. "That's so weird. Did she say why she was leaving?"

John stood up, walking over to the fridge to put the cereal box on top of it. "Mom, I asked her to leave." He mumbled in a barely audible voice.

Carol turned to her son. "Son I can't understand you when you mumble."

John let out a sigh and faced his mother. "I said, I asked her to leave." He said, clearer this time.

She looked at him shocked. "Jonathan! Why on earth would you ask her to leave?"

He rubbed his neck. "It's kind of personal."

"I don't care what she did! She is family, we don't kick family out of this house!" She scolded her son.

John looked down at his feet. His mom was making him feel about two feet tall right now. "Mom, I couldn't sleep if she stayed here."

"Well it sounds to me that that is a personal issue. If anything, you should have left then, not her." She said with her hands on her hips. "John, we are all she's got. If she feels like she's not welcome here, she'll feel like she's all alone. Honestly John, don't you think about anyone but yourself?" She was getting angrier by the second, she had to leave this room. She threw the hand towel she was holding on the counter and grabbed her glass of juice. "I am very disappointed in you John Cena, very disappointed." She said before leaving the kitchen, heading upstairs to vent to her husband.

John looked up and saw both his friends staring at him. "What?!" He snapped at them. They both shook their heads and averted their eyes. John groaned and walked out of the kitchen, heading upstairs to his room and get ready to make a couple appearances.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 29_

The next couple of days were lonely for Paige. She tried to avoid John, but it was difficult because she was his personal assistant, she couldn't just ignore him, she could be fired. She couldn't afford to be fired but with each day that went on, the prospect of being away from John, Randy, and the mess she made was looking pretty good. She had been able to successfully avoid Randy. Sure she saw him around, but she tried not to allow him to see her, so she was dodging him quite often. Dave had been her only friend lately, at least the only person she talked to, some of the divas noticed a change in her but Paige told them she didn't want to talk about it yet. Though, word was going around so most people in the back knew what happened, but some of the divas like Maryse and Mickie were still friendly to Paige and encouraged her to talk to them if she needed anything. Paige was grateful for that but she just wasn't ready to talk to them yet.

It was Wednesday and Paige psyched herself up this morning to talk to John. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she wanted her job to be enjoyable and you can't possibly enjoy it if you're avoiding your boss. She straightened her hair around twelve and put into a ponytail. She applied her makeup and got dressed. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a plain white fitted t-shirt. She sat on the couch, with her camel colored knee length high heeled boots sitting on the floor next to her. She just couldn't bring herself to put her shoes on and walk out that door.

* * *

John yawned as he woke up. The first thing he thought about when he woke up was Paige. He knew he had messed up by kicking her out of his house but he also knew she was definitely not in the right in this situation. It was her turn to come and talk to him. But she hadn't yet, and while part of him was grateful because he didn't know what he would say in that situation, he was also worried. He didn't know what was going through her head. She has seemed a little down and distracted lately at work, and she didn't say anything more to him than see needed to. He missed his best friend, he couldn't help it. Sometimes he finds himself thinking that its not that big of a deal that she was having a secret relationship with his other best friend. But other times he finds himself furious. Best friends should tell best friends things. Every time he thought of walking in on Randy and Paige, he couldn't help but have flashbacks to Paige walking in on himself and her best friend at the time, Kayla. He felt like this was a little bit of karma to him. Kinda like you slept with my best friend, I'll sleep with yours. Thinking about that situation from the past cooled him down a little and he was able to relate to Paige a little bit. But his situation was also different from hers; they were dating when he slept with Kayla. He is no longer dating Paige, that seems to be something he is forgetting lately. Like when he was yelling at Randy that night, he called Paige his girl.

John put his hands over his face and let out a groan. He had to stop. He has a girlfriend!

"Uh, baby, can you not?" John heard Carla say from the table. He sat up and looked at her. She smiled, "The groaning thing is kind of a turn off."

John raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Of course it is." He mumbled to himself. Sure he was still with Carla, but each and everyday he spent with her, he was starting to wonder if it was worth it. He was really starting to rethink their relationship.

"What was that?" She asked snippily, clearly she had heard him.

John let out a sigh. "Nothing baby, sorry." John grabbed his phone off the bedside table and saw he had a text. He opened it and saw it was from Randy. _Should I call her? I'm really worried man, she's still avoiding me. She see's me, thinks I don't see her and runs away!_ John ran a hand through his hair. After Randy and John had talked the morning after the "incident", John had forgiven him for the relationship and thanked him for his honesty. John felt bad for the guy, he had admitted to him that he was in love with Paige. No way could he be mad at his friend for finding love. Randy sent the same text almost everyday. He wanted to talk to Paige but then he would talk himself out of it and convince himself that if she wanted to talk to him, she would come to him.

John sent a reply. _Dude, talk to her. She's probably scared you're still mad at her. _After John found out about Randy's love situation, he had immediately apologized for sleeping with Paige. John considered himself a great friend and had he known about their relationship, he never would have made a move.

"Who are you texting?" Carla ask nosily as she sat herself down next to him.

"Randy, he still is trying to decide if he wants to talk to Paige." John said distractedly.

Carla nodded. "He should give up. That girl's a bitch anyway."

John raised an eyebrow. "Uh, that's my friend you're talking about."

Carla in turn raised an eyebrow. "Friend? Then why haven't you two been hanging out or been talking like you used to. You guys are all business now." She paused and then added, "Which I think is better. For you."

"Well we may be having a little fight right now but I still consider her a very close friend." John explained to his girlfriend.

"Please! John, you cannot be serious!" She said standing up. "She slept with your best friend! You are better off without her. I say fire her, I'll fill in for her until you can find a replacement." She said the last part softly, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "A guy would probably be better suited for you anyway, you wont get mixed into all this drama."

John shook her hand off his face and stood up too. He looked down at his feet and realized something. Carla was possessive, jealous, controlling, bitchy, egotistical, rude and impatient. The list could go on forever. What was he doing wasting his time with this woman? He asked himself. He closed his eyes to get himself ready for the explosion about to come his way.

"Carla," He said looking up at her. "We're done."

She threw her hands up in defense. "Fine, fine, a female assistant would be ok, just let me interview them, I can smell bullshit from a mile away." She said smiling, reaching for her boyfriends hand.

"No," John said firmly, taking his hand out of her grip. "I don't mean we're done with this conversation." He paused again for dramatic effect. "I mean we are done. As a couple."

Her head shifted back a little in confusion. "Wha-excuse me?"

"You and I, we are two different people. We have nothing in common and quite frankly, you are a bitch. I can't imagine spending another hour as your boyfriend." He gestured toward the door with his hand. "You should probably go."

Carla stared at John for a few moments, trying to understand. "John, I don't think you're thinking this through. I love you, you love me!"

John laughed cruelly. "No, no I don't Carla. I'm sorry it has to end this way but you are just not the type of woman I want to call my girlfriend anymore."

Carla's eyes narrowed to slits. "It's because of that bitch isn't it?"

"No," John said truthfully, shaking his head confidently, knowing what he was saying was the truth. "No, actually it's not. I am just beginning to realize the people I need in my life and the people I don't need. Unfortunately for you, you fall under the latter category."

Carla continued to stare at him, taking in his words. She let out a shrill cry and began to manically pack her things. As she did this, she mumbled angry words underneath her breath that John didn't understand, but he didn't care.

* * *

Paige slowly walked the last few feet that would put her in front of John's hotel door. She took a couple deep breaths and mentally prepped herself for the conversation she would be having in a couple minutes. She began to lift her arm to knock, but before her arm even left her side, the door was thrown open and an angry Carla took a step out of the room, causing Paige to also take a step back. Carla glared at Paige hatefully.

"I hate you." She said in a serious, furious voice.

Paige's eyebrows shot up in confusion and her eyes followed the angry woman as she stomped down the hall, her suitcase barely able to catch up with her hurried pace. Paige slowly turned her attention to the door where she found John staring at her…with a smile? "Did I interrupt something?" She asked softly.

John smiled wider and chuckled. "No, you just witnessed the end of an era."

Paige couldn't help but allow her lips to stretch over her face as what John said sunk into her mind. "I didn't think you had it in you."

He chuckled again. "Just needed a little push." She nodded awkwardly. "I'm actually glad you're here. I wanted to thank you, you're the reason I finally took charge and got rid of her."

She pointed at her chest. "Me?"

"Yeah, this whole…situation, has made me realize the people I need in my life and the people I don't."

Her mouth formed an O. "Oh, okay, well I guess I'll see you around." She took a step back before pausing. "Actually, you know, I think I'm going to just put in my two weeks. I don't want to make things awkward for the both of us, especially you, this is your element, I'll leave." She turned but didn't get very far when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned and found her eyes connected with a set of blue ones.

"What are you talking about? Leaving? Why on earth would you leave?" He asked confused. He watched her as she looked down at the ground and pushed stray hair behind her ears. He thought about the conversation they had just had, wondering where it went wrong. It dawned on him suddenly. "Oh…oh!" He smiled, taking both her hands in his bigger ones. "Paige…do you think I meant that I don't need you in my life?" She looked at him shyly and nodded. "You couldn't be farther from the truth. You…you are the one I need in my life. Carla, she's the one I don't need. Us treating each other the way that we have this week, it made me realize how important you are to me and how much I changed when I became involved with Carla. Us being together again has made me open my eyes. You have made me back into the person I used to be."

A smile spread across her face. "Really?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Really, really."

"So you don't hate me?" She asked shyly.

"Of course not. I could never hate you." He paused and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Randy explained to me about your relationship." She closed her eyes at the mention of Randy. "I have to admit, I was furious at first, but I'm more sad and disappointed. Paige, we are best friends, I want you to feel free and comfortable to come talk to me about anything."

"I knew you'd be mad."

"Well, yeah but hearing this from you would have been a lot better than me walking in on you two making out, don'tcha think?" He asked, his lips hinting at a small smile.

She nodded sadly. "I'm sorry John, I never meant it to get so out of control, but I didn't know how to tell you. I felt like such a hypocrite, getting mad at you for keeping your relationship from me and then I go and do the same thing."

"All is forgiven baby." She looked up at him after he said those words with a grateful expression.

"You are such a good man John Cena." She said, lifting her hand up to caress his cheek.

He smiled in thanks. "I wanted to apologize for kicking you out too, I felt like such a tool after. You didn't deserve that."

"No, I didn't." She said confidently.

He chuckled. "Glad we agree." John finally ushered her into his room, sitting her down on the couch with him. "Listen we both did some things last week that we weren't proud of, let's say we just forget about it and move on."

"Sounds like a plan," She said with a laugh before getting silent. "So have you heard from Randy lately?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, he's worried about you." John said, patting her knee.

"Me? Why?" She asked, confused.

"The boy is in love with you."

Her eyes widened. "He told you that?"

"He sure did. He wants to talk to you and I think you want to talk to him."

"But John, I can't face him. I feel like such a witch, I slept with you while the two of us were together!" She said, mortified at her behavior.

"Which we need to talk about, in a minute." He assured her. "Paige, when a man loves you as much as Randy does, he will forgive you."

"Really?"

"Really," He assured her with another pat on the knee. They were silent for a minute before John spoke up. "So, when did you fall in love with him?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Not to other people, but to me it is, now that I know about you two. When people mention his name, you get the same look on your face you used to get with my name."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled at the memory. "I think I fell in love with him the minute we began our relationship."

John smirked at her. "Which brings me to my next question. Why would you sleep with me when you had a perfectly good guy waiting for you?"

She let out a groan. "At first I thought it was because I still was in love with you. But I've come to realize that I was just curious. I wondered if it would be the same after all these years. And to maybe get a glimpse of what it would have been like if we didn't break up." He was silent. "Is that dumb?"

He shook his head. "No, not dumb at all."

"So why'd you sleep with me?" She asked curiously.

"Well because you're beautiful," He paused to laugh at her blush. "And because Carla and I had just gotten into a fight and just like you, I wanted to know what it would be like to be with you again. I wanted to see if I was with the wrong women, if there was still a spark between us."

"And?" She asked.

"Nope." He said and they both laughed.

"I do love you John, just not like that anymore."

"I feel the same way." He said, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Paige. His phone vibrated in the pocket of his shorts and he pulled it out to read the text the just received. _Ok, I'm going to go for it. I need to tell her I love her and I can't stop thinking about her. _ John smiled when he read Randy's words. He didn't show Paige the text but he gave her a look, telling her who it was.

"Randy?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "You know what you have to do?"

She let out a sigh and nodded. "I think so." They both stood up and John walked her to the door. She leaned up and pressed a small peck to John's lips. "Thanks John, you're a good friend."

He smiled. "Thank you, you're a pretty ok friend too." She shot him and look and he laughed. "Okay, okay, you're an amazing friend." She smiled at the correction and John opened the door. "Now go on now, get, go get your boy."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 30_

Paige made her way to Randy's room, fidgeting the entire way. She wondered what he has to say to her. Would he be understanding? Doubt it. Would he be a little mad but take her back anyway? Possible. Would he never want to see her again? Hope not.

As she approached the room number John told her he was staying, she took a couple deep breaths before raising her fist and knocking on the door. She waited patiently for a minute but no one answered. She knocked again, leaning close to the door so she could hear if anyone was inside. It didn't sound like it but maybe he was sleeping. She waited a couple more minutes, knocking a couple more times and yelling his name softly. He still didn't answer so she gave up. He must already be out and about, she thought to herself sadly. She wanted to try again later in a couple hours but she honestly didn't know if she has the courage to go back.

She stepped onto the elevator with a sigh and pressed the six button to go up to her floor. She leaned against the wall and waited for the elevator to reach her floor. Finally it did and Paige pushed herself away from the wall as the doors slowly opened. She looked up before walking out of the elevator and was surprised to see Randy standing on the other side of the elevator.

"Randy," she said in surprise and noticed he looked a little surprised to see her too. "I just, uh, came from your room, I was looking for you but you weren't there." she said and felt like an idiot after. Of course he wasn't there he was here.

Randy was way beyond surprised too and he smiled at her. "I was looking for you at your room too."

They both nodded awkwardly and were silent for a couple moments. "Randy," she said with a sigh. "I think we need to talk," she paused to collect her thoughts. "I would like to talk to you." she added looking up at him.

He nodded and gestured for her to step away from the elevator. "Lead the way."

Paige's skin jumped when she felt Randy's hand on the small of her back. She hasn't felt his touch in days and she had missed it. A sense of warmth spread over her body as his hand slid around to her hip.

Randy couldn't help himself. This was the closest he had been to her since the incident at John's house and he had to touch her. He missed seeing her smile, he missed touching her, he missed kissing her, he missed talking to her and joking around with her; he just  
missed her.

When they arrived at Paige's room, she used her key to unlock the door and let them inside. After closing the door behind Randy, she turned around to face him and was pulled close to his body. She let out a surprised gasp at the contact but gave into the hug and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I have missed you." Randy mumbled as his head was bent down on top of hers.

"I've missed you too." Paige whispered, her voice muffled from her head's position resting on his chest.

"I was so worried about you. You've been ignoring me and I... I just wanted to make sure you were alright. We left on bad terms over the weekend." Randy said lifting her chin so she would look at him.

She let out a sigh. "Listen Randy, I owe you an explanation." she said, stepping out of his embrace, leading him over to the couch. She looked him in the eye before beginning. "I never meant for it to happen. But one night John just came to my room and...it just happened." Randy nodded, already knowing this from when John explained to him. "After, I thought about why I did it. I was perfectly happy with you and I wanted to know why I would risk that. At first I thought I did it because I was still in love with him. I mean we have a lot of history and I wanted to see if there was still a spark there. Like I said, at first I thought there was still a spark, but the more I thought about it the guiltier I felt. I thought I just felt guilty because I cheated on you. But that wasn't it. I wasn't just feeling guilty, I was starting to regret it. I realized that that spark I thought I felt, was merely just me enjoying the sex. There will always be attraction between me and John but that doesn't mean we are in love. I realized that there is no other man I want to have sex with but you. You are the person I crave, the person I think about before I go to bed and after I wake up. You're always on my mind and I realize that you mean a whole lot more to me than I thought you did. I can't really imagine my life without you." She paused and felt Randy put his hand on her thigh and give her a reassuring squeeze. "As much as I regret it, in a way I'm glad it happened because it helped me squash any doubts I may have had about our relationship. I love John, I always have and I always will, but I'm not in love with him anymore. It sucks this had to happen for me to realize how much you mean to me, but it did. I am sorry." She said feeling guilty.

She looked up at Randy, waiting to hear his reaction. He was silent, studying her as he tried to figure out what to say. "You know, right after it happened, I was devastated. I really trusted you and you would be the last person I expected to ever cheat on me." She bowed her head in embarrassment but he lifted her chin right away, forcing her to watch him as she listened. "I was hell bent on never speaking to you again and forgetting all about you," He paused and saw a sad frown cross her features. "But for some reason, I just couldn't get you off my mind. I wondered where you were, who you were with, what you were doing, at all times. And then, I would see you at work from afar, and you would see me and run away, you have no idea how bad that hurt me and how bad it pissed me off. I mean, I was the one hurt in the relationship, not you, if anyone should be running away and avoiding the other, it should have been me."

"Sorry, I never knew you saw me," She whispered her apology.

He smiled at her. "It's ok, I probably wouldn't have talked to you anyway." He paused to let out a sigh. "And hearing all this, I understand. I mean, I'm still very hurt and angry but I've been in your position before, I've cheated on a couple past girlfriends, I don't want to be a hypocrite."

She looked at him in confusion. "Randy, I don't want you to forgive me because you feel bad holding it against me, if you forgive me, I want you to mean it."

Randy chuckled. "Paige, I understand why you did it now, thank you for clearing that up. But I am definitely not reading to forgive you. The wound is too fresh." Paige let out a sigh, she saw that one coming.

"I understand." She made a move to stand up, but Randy's hand on her wrist stopped her and pulled her down so she was practically sitting on his lap.

"I said I can't forgive you now, but I hope in the future you will be able to show me why I should." Paige got a slight smile on her lips at his words. "And I don't know how you feel but I missed the hell out of you and, call me selfish, but I don't want to let you go."

A happy grin spread across her face. "Really?" He nodded and she nodded her own head in response. "I definitely don't want to let you go. Being with you has made me the happiest I've been since high school." Randy smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips over hers. Their eyes fluttered closed, and she let out a moan as she felt Randy's tongue snake into her mouth. He moved his lips expertly over hers for a few moments before they broke apart.

"So this means we are back together?" Paige asked.

"Definitely." He responded, rubbing circles on her thigh with his finger.

"And we don't have to hide it from John anymore?" She asked hopefully.

He laughed. "Never again."

"And we can tell everyone?" She asked.

He leaned forward, capturing her lips in another kiss. "Everyone in the entire universe." She sighed happily into his mouth as their kiss deepened.

She then remembered something John had told her and she gently pushed Randy's lips away from hers. She rested her forehead on his own, holding his neck lovingly with her hands. "Randy, there's something John told me about you."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well if he said it, it's probably not true." He joked.

Her smile immediately fell off her face. "Oh, ok, I understand." She said, sliding off his lap to sit next to him.

He saw her make a move to leave and pulled her close to him, shooting her a look of confusion. "Babe, I was kidding, I didn't know it was serious." He used one hand to stroke her face as his eyes searched hers for answers. "Tell me,"

She studied his face and nodded. "He said that you told him that you were…" She paused, looking down at her lap before looking back at his face with a new-found confidence. "He said you were in love with me." Randy's eyes widened. He was going to kill John. He was off in his own thoughts about how he could murder John without going to jail, he didn't even notice Paige's heartbroken face until she looked like she was about to cry. "Is it true?"

He focused on her and smiled softly. "I wanted to tell you in a more special way but it seems John spilled the beans," He saw her grin. "I am so, completely in love with you Paige Pratt."

Her hand reached up and cupped his cheek. "And I am in love with you Randy Orton." Randy grinned wide before leaning in to seal her lips with his in a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So only one more chapter, it's so sad to have these stories come to an end. Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Right Where We Left Off**

_Chapter 31_

"Are you firing me?!" Carla shrieked in anger. She had just gone into Randy's locker room to go over his match for Raw tonight and he told her he no longer needed her services.

"Sorry Carla, you're a great assistant but an awful person. I just can't put up with it anymore like I used to." Randy explained honestly.

She let out an annoyed groan. "This is because of your little girlfriend, isn't it?"

Randy shook his head with a chuckle. "I admit that is part to do with it but I actually told Paige I was thinking of firing you and she told me not to. She thinks you're a good assistant and didn't want my work to suffer. So as much as you might dislike her, this was my decision, not hers." He said.

Carla rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said as she walked over to the bench to grab her purse.

"What do you expect me to do Carla? You can't be in the same room with her for more than a minute before you're insulting her. I can't have my assistant behaving like that, it's unprofessional." Randy said, getting worked up as he thought about how bad Carla treated Paige.

"Well what do you expect Randy?" She asked angrily, throwing her hands up in the air. "She is the reason John ended things with me."

Randy rolled his eyes. "That's not true. If she was the reason your relationship ended she would either be with John right now and not me or John would be pursuing her, which he's not." Carla crossed her arms over chest in a defiant fashion. "Come off it Carla! Take some responsibility and just admit it's your fault your relationship failed."

Carla rolled her eyes, before flipping her hair over her shoulder as she walks to the door. "Bye Randy, enjoy your slut. Don't come crying to me when she hooks up with John."

Randy laughed at her as she slammed the door behind her. He had no idea how he had put up with that women for so long.

* * *

Paige poked her head in Randy's locker room door ten minutes later and ran her eyes around the perimeter of the room before landing on her boyfriend who was looking up at her with an amused smile. "Is the witch gone?"

Randy laughed and nodded, patting the couch next to him. "Yeah she's gone, get in here."

She laughed as she ran to sit next to him. She pulled his face into her hands and hungrily kissed his lips. "You know," she said after she pulled away from the kiss, breathing slightly heavy. "I know I told you not to fire her but I'm kinda glad you did."

Randy smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I had a feeling you would be."

She raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but let her gaze fall to his lips. "Oh you did, did you?" He nodded in response before leaning forward and embracing her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

* * *

  
John walked down the hall with a smile. Things had been looking up for him these past few weeks. He had rediscovered his passion for wrestling and loves very minute of being on the road and in the ring. It was almost like a weight was lifted off his shoulders with the whole Carla thing. Even though he still saw her around, what with her assisting Randy, he just felt like a new man. He had gotten rid of the controlling, bossy person in his life and he was doing whatever he wanted, not listening to what over people wanted him to do.

But that wasn't the reason for the smile on his face as he walked down the hallway toward the locker room he and Randy shared with a couple of the other guys. He had just secured a date with one of the leading lady's in WWE- Mickie James. Some may say it's too soon; he had only broken up with Carla a few weeks ago but the fact was, he had been unhappy in his relationship with her for months and taken the step to break up with her just made it official. To John, they had been broken up for over a month, he just hadn't done anything about it. He had been over Carla since she walked out of his hotel room the day he dumped her.

He pushed open the door of the locker room and couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. There they were, Randy and Paige laying on the couch in the locker room, making out like teenagers like they did every night. Those two acted like newlyweds, every chance they get they're making out or at least touching each other. They are rarely out of each others sights; John thinks it's cute, they are obviously crazy about each other.

"Alright you two, come up for air." he said good naturedly as he walked inside the room, making his presence known. They sprang apart in shock of being interrupted.

"Sorry," Paige said with a smile as both she and Randy sat up, her legs stretched out across his lap.

"No you're not," John said playfully as he threw his sweaty t-shirt at her.

She gasped in fake shock. "Disgusting Jonathan, you're embarrassing me," She said, obviously mocking Carla. Both the men in the room laughed and Paige tossed the shirt back to the man who slipped a new shirt over his head.

"Speaking of," Randy said as he calmed down from his giggles. "I finally fired her man,"

John looked at his best friend with a smirk. "Thank you, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment."

Randy chuckled. "I know, I know. I just couldn't stand seeing the two people I care for most suffering because of her." He said as Paige smiled and leaned in for a small peck of appreciation.

John rolled his eyes but his face still held a smile. "Please, you kiss ass." He said playfully as he sat on the bench to tie his shoes. "So are we gonna get something to eat like usual?"

Paige nodded her head as she lifted her legs to allow Randy to stand up to get ready to leave. For the past few weeks, every Monday night after the show the three, plus Dave and Adam sometimes, would go out to get something to eat. Paige liked it, she got to spend time with the two most important men in her life. She was glad that they were all friends again and they were each able to get over whatever had been worrying them before about the others.

"Oh, I almost forgot, don't expect me around tomorrow night." John said, standing up with a self satisfied grin.

Both Randy and Paige raised an eyebrow in question. "Why's that?" Paige asked.

"I got a date," He said, swinging his gym bag over his shoulder.

Randy grinned. "Alright man!" He said, happy for his friend. It was about time he moved on. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Mickie," John answered as they filed out the locker room.

"Mickie?" Paige questioned with a smile. She touched her finger to her chin in thought. "I always knew she had a thing for you- it was so obvious, I don't know why I've never seen it before."

"Please," John said, giving her shoulder a gentle shove, pushing her into Randy's side. Randy wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You had no idea."

"Liar! Well, I may not have known on my own, but now that you mention it, looking back, I see all the signs." Paige said with a nod of confidence.

"Baby," Randy said, causing his girlfriend to look up at him. "Just admit you had no clue."

She was silent for a second before she grinned. "Ok, maybe I didn't know. That Mickie James, she is a mysterious one." She said and the boys laughed and her grin grew wider. She reached her arm over to wrap around John's waist, and her other arm to wrap around Randy's waist, bringing both men closer to her. "I'm glad we can all be friends again."

"Me too," Both the guys said at the same time.

"I love you guys," She said, taking her time to look each of them in the eye.

"Aw Paige, I love you too." John said, placing a kiss on top of her head.

She turned her head to look at Randy expectantly but he was looking down the hall with his infamous smirk planted on her face. She cleared her throat. "What?" He asked, finally looking at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "You know what mister." She said, using her index finger to poke his side.

He leaned his head down and kissed her right below her ear. "I love you too baby," He whispered into her ear.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction as the threesome finally reached the garage. "Remind me to thank Carol for convincing me to be your assistant," She said to John. "Best decision of my life."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it, the end. I know this ending may not have been what some of you were expecting, but it's just how i saw it, simple. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, i had fun writing it. Thanks for all the reviews, every single one made me smile. You guys are great.**

**Also, if you read The Family, I have finally come up with a sequel, i was inspired from Khloe Kardashian's wedding special, lol. So im working on that now and a couple other stories, so you should see a new story posted very soon. Thanks again!**


End file.
